


A More Perfect Nation

by CuddleFish124



Series: A More Perfect People [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Illustrations, M/M, Multi, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFish124/pseuds/CuddleFish124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 years ago, first alien contact was made.  The species? Trolls. Nocturnal beings with grey skin and horns, and whose technology far surpassed humanities.  Humans welcomed them, cared for them, treated them as equals.  But when an alien virus broke out that killed several thousand humans, tensions arose between the two races.</p><p>Several years later, an alliance was struck.  Both trolls and humans worked together to form IEP, a program designed to unite the two races within a school setting.</p><p>Tavros, Terezi, and their relatives are about to begin their first year at Muvera’s School of Cohabilitation.  With tensions high between the two races, getting through the program will be one hell of a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The sound of tires scraping against the rough pavement of the road resonated through the fibers of the seat belt. A young boy sat idly in his car seat; a stuffed Peter Pan figurine perched on his lap. Outside the car the rain came down in light sheets, pattering the side of the window with small drops of water. If he pressed his hands against the glass, he could feel the slight chill of the outside world. It was cloudy again, but that was ok. Mama had promised there wouldn’t be any thunder or lightning. Just rain. If Peter Pan could fight someone as scary as Captain Hook, then he could surely face his fear of lightning. Looking forward through the front window, he could see his best friend and her sister sitting in the back of their own car. Seeing him, the younger girl began to wave furiously and held up a sign.

“Hi Tavros!!!!” it said in red crayon.  The handwriting was messy; the “a” facing the wrong way and the “s” lying on its side.  The “o” had been cutely turned into a smiley face with a poorly drawn brown Mohawk sprouting from the top.  Tavros smiled.  Terezi just couldn’t resist turning the sign into a work of art.  He was just about to hold up his matching sign when the car rounded a sharp corner, blocking his view of Terezi.

“Mom, how much further do we have to go until we get there?”  His older brother asked, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.  The seatbelt strap was starting to form a bright red line along the side of his brother’s neck.  Rufioh had just turned nine two weeks ago, and with the party had come his graduation from his car seat.  Their mom had also let him dye his hair for the first time, the normally brown fibers now a bright electric blue color.  His new Rubik’s cube sat in his lap unfinished.

“We’ll be there very soon.  Just hold on a few more minutes, ok?”  Rufioh hunched his shoulders and sat back, sighing heavily.  Outside the trees lining the two-lane road swayed slightly in the breeze.  It was barely spring, but already leaves were starting to bud on the bare limbs of the underbrush.

“Don’t worry Rufioh we’ll be there soon.” He said cheerfully, trying to comfort his sibling.  “If mama said we’ll be there soon, we’ll be there soon.”  The older boy smiled.

“Yeah I know, I just wish this thing didn’t have to be so far away.  Why couldn’t she just come to the lab at home?”

“I told you boys last night.”  Muttered their father from the front passenger seat. “The Empress wants us to meet some special guests and they can’t be moved from where they are right now.”

“Yeah but you still haven’t told us who the guests are.”  Rufioh pouted.  “And why are you and mom even taking us to see them?  If they’re important then they probably aren’t very fun.”

“Luke I think this would be a perfect time to explain.”  Said their mother from the drivers seat.

“Emily I thought we agreed this was going to be a surprise for the children.”

“I know but Tavros might need some clarification.”

“What’s a clarification?”  Asked Tavros.

“An explanation.”  His brother translated.

“What do I need an explanation for?”  Daddy had already told them they were going to meet some important people today, what more did he need to know?

“Don’t worry about it Tavros.  Dad’ll tell us when we get there.”

“Do Latula and Terezi know what the surprise is?”

“No, this will be a surprise for them as well.” His mother answered.

“And speaking of arrival boys it looks like we’re here.”  Through the windshield Tavros could see the road had emptied out into a small collection of buildings.  All of them were made of wood; their rooftops dyed a dark shade of gray from the raindrops outside.  All around them were trees.  Most were still dead from winter, but there were a few evergreens.  Behind them Tavros could see Terezi jumping in her seat, anxious to get outside.

“Finally!”  Rufioh sighed, exhausted.  “Mom can you adjust my seat belt now?  It’s really starting to hurt my neck.”

As the two families pulled into the side parking lot Tavros’ face paled.  There were so many cars!  And lots of cars meant a lot of people.  His grip on his Peter Pan toy tightened.  He didn’t like large crowds.  Too easy to lose track of Mammy and Daddy.

Seeing his sibling in discomfort, Rufioh silently reached out and grabbed Tav's hand, giving his younger brother a reassuring look.  Tavros smiled, the tightness in his chest loosening slightly.

Now released from his seat belt, Tavros took a hesitant step outside.  The cold rain felt like tiny prickles of ice against his skin, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  He guessed he could get used to it and **—** suddenly, he found himself sprawled across the ground, a young girl with short black hair and a toothy grin sitting atop his chest.  Lips smeared with the cookie crumbs, her eyes were wide with excitement; her red dragon cape sprayed across the gravel.

“Hey Tavros!  Hey Tavros look we’re finally here!”  She screeched in his ear and making him wince.

“H-hi Terezi.”  He gasped, the weight of the five-year old crushing his lungs.  While he was happy to see his best friend, getting pounced on was always a painful endeavor.  Finally, the young reptile removed herself from his chest, allowing fresh air to rush into his lungs.  However the Pyrope’s weren’t done torturing him just yet.

“Hey Tavros, what’s up little guy?” Latula greeted, pulling him up and giving him a hard slap on the back.  “How was the drive over?  Man it’s been like forever since we left home doesn’t it?”

“We were only in the car two hours Latula.” Rufioh noted from behind him.

“Well yeah I know but it’s still a long time.”

“Kids if we could just get into that building over there we can get out of the rain and into dry shelter.” Dr. Pyrope motioned towards the structures.

“I’ll race you there Tavros!”  Called Terezi, already taking off with a huge head start.  Rufioh and Latula joined in too, racing after the excited five-year old.

“That wasn’t fair!”  Yelled Tavros, but he allowed himself to smile and run after her.  She was wearing the same dragon cape he'd gotten her for her fifth birthday.  In fact she’d been wearing it everyday since October without fail.  It was practically a part of her now.  Her stuffed dragon Pyralsprite dangled from its collar behind her.

“I got here first!  I win I win!” The girl screeched in utter delight.

“Terezi honey you need to be quiet when we go in ok?”  Her mother called from the car.  Terezi nodded vigorously.

“That goes for the rest of you kids as well.” Said Dr. Nitram, having finally caught up with the children.  “We’re going to be meeting some very important people today, and the four of you must be on your best behavior ok?”

“Alrighty Dr. Nitram sir!”  Said Latula, saluting with one arm.

“What are we waiting for?  I wanna see the surprise!  Lets go!”  And with that Terezi ran inside, her friend in tow.  Tavros followed her through the doorway…

… And found himself staring up at a dark, hooded figure.

The man must have been at least five foot five.  Maybe five foot six, he couldn’t be sure.  He couldn’t see his face very well; the hood mostly obscured it.   But he could definitely see the set of sharp white teeth grinning down at him.  Immediately he realized that this man wasn’t a human.  He was a troll!  But where were his horns?  He had the gray skin but not the candy corn horns.

_Unless..._

Slowly, the mysterious man lowered his hood to reveal his two orange eyes and curved horns.

Tavros grinned.

“Uncle Lurros!” The boy exclaimed as he threw himself at his godfather.  Lurros Theron was his dad’s oldest and best friend.  Tavros had known him since the day he was born.  From his black hair sprouted his two horns, the yellow-orange structures curling along the shape of his sharp jawline.  Tavros watched the two orange-colored eyes soften into a smile.

“Hello Tavros.  How’ve you been?”  His godfather’s voice was gruff, yet smooth at the same time; it was surprisingly quiet for someone of his size.  But Tavros knew better.  He knew that voice could tell the most fantastic bedtime stories, and could sing the most beautiful songs he had ever heard.

“I’ve been great!  Terezi and I are gonna be starting first grade in the fall and I’m so excited!”

“Hey Uncle Lurros.” Rufioh grinned as he gave his dad’s Moirail a big hug.  “How’ve you been?  We haven’t seen you in a month!  How’s your Matesprit?”

“Rufioh, it’s good to see you too.  Cillia is doing just fine.  We wanted to come to your birthday but work caught up with us.  Cillia was actually supposed to come today, but her boss called her in early.  However she made me promise to give you boys her love.”  He said as he wrapped both boys in a bear hug.  Now where is your father?  He-”

“Lurros!” The troll’s smile widened.

“Luke.”  The two embraced like two brothers seperated at birth, both smiling as they separated.

“Its so good to see you again, my dear Moirail.”  Sighed Lurros, patting Luke’s shoulder.

“That makes two of us then.”  Their father laughed.

Terezi giggled.

“Ah the young Pyropes!  I reckon I haven’t seen you since that last camping trip.  How have your trumpet lessons been going?”

“I actually stopped ‘cause I couldn’t stop eating before going to my lessons.”  The little girl answered sheepishly.  “But!  Latula is getting _really_ good on her skateboard!”

“Yeah Mr. L you should totally check out my sick moves!”  Latula added, jumping in the air and doing a 360.

“Well Latula you’ll have to show me some of your ‘sick moves’ the next time I come over.”

“It would be my pleasure!” Latula boasted as she puffed out her chest.  Lurros smiled lightly before his face turned serious.

“Emily, did you tell the children why they were coming today?”

“I did not.” She answered quietly.  “Luke said that you wanted to explain it to them when we arrived, so I restrained myself.”  Lurros nodded.

“Thank you for honoring my request.  I know it must have been hard; Alternian history was always your favorite subject.” Emily smiled lightly.  As his godfather walked away Tavros took in his surroundings.  They seemed to be in a large entranceway, orange-brown carpet matted down from years of use.  Along the back wall were several small sofas, three of which situated around an empty fire pit.  Several unidentifiable pictures hung on the red-wooden walls.  It was relatively warm from the heater set into the far right corner.  Oddly, the whole place was deserted; contrary to the amount of cars he’d seen outside.

Taking a seat on one of the couches Lurros patted the seat next to him.  “Children, would you be up for hearing another one of my stories before we go see the surprise?”

“Story?  OMG yes Mr. L you tell the absolute _best_ stories of course we’re up for it!”  Tavros was sitting criss-cross applesauce next to Lurros before Latula was finished with her sentence.  He _loved_ listening to his godfather’s stories.  They were always the best.  No book could even compare to the fantastic tales his uncle could conjure up.

“Perfect.  Have a seat then.  Tavros I can see you are all ready to go.”  Tavros nodded vigorously.

“Alright, so before I begin, I need to ask you all a question.”

“Shoot Mr.L.” urged Latula.

“How much of our history do you know?”

“What’s history?”  Asked Terezi.  Lurros chuckled.  “Alright it looks like I’m going to have to start from the top.  Tell me, do any of you know where the planet Alternia is?”

“Alternia?”  Tavros cocked his head to the side.  “Mommy said it was a really far away place in the sky."

“It’s about a ten year trip from here to Alternia.”  Answered Rufioh.  “And it’s where you came from right Uncle Lurros?”  The middle-aged troll nodded.

“Correct Rufioh.  I didn’t grow up on this planet like you.  I grew up on Alternia with the rest of my kind.”

“Wait,” paused Tavros.  “So Uncle Lurros if you’re a troll from outer space, how did you get here?”

“Lurros came here on the Third Voyage twenty years ago.” Explained his father.

“The Third Voyage?”  Rufioh raised his eyebrows, sounding incredulous.  “But dad wasn’t that the-”

“The voyage that brought The Sickness?” Lurros completed.  Rufioh nodded slowly.  “Yes Rufioh you’re correct.  You seemed to have inherited your mother’s talent in history.”  Rufioh beamed with pride.

“Daddy?  What is Lurros talking about?”  Asked Terezi.  Her parents looked at each other at a loss for words.

“If you don’t mind Jacob, Caroline,” cut in Lurros “I would like to tell them the story.  After all this is our races’ history just as much as it is yours.”  The elder Pyropes nodded.

“So as I was saying, I didn’t grow up on your planet.  I came over here on The Third Voyage from our planet to Earth, almost forty years ago.”

“Our Empress and the leaders of your world made an agreement to let us come to your planet.  There were many quarrels about the decision on both sides, but the majority of our two races agreed to the treaty.

“Every ten years new ships arrive from my planet, carrying a thousand of my kin.  I was on the Third Voyage as Luke mentioned.  I was nine sweeps old, about eighteen years old in your time.  I had come over to learn more about your kind, and met your dad at a research facility we had both been interning at. Others of my kind had simply come to live here in peace.”

“But what made you decided to come?” Asked Latula.  Lurros paused momentarily before looking down.

“My planet has a very…complicated past, and some of us just want to get away from it all.  However the Third Voyage brought over…a slight problem.”   _Problem?_ Tavros thought.   _What kind of problem?_  Everything was fine with the trolls as far as he knew.  What could possibly be wrong?

“Before we can leave our home planet, each of us has to go through a thorough inspection.  Unfortunately one troll was somehow overlooked.”  Lurros was beginning to look distraught.

“Come now Lurros it wasn’t your fault.”  Tavros’ father said softly.  “You said so yourself there were a lot of trolls on board.  Who knew a virus could stay dormant for that long?”

“But he was my Matesprit.”

“But it wasn’t your fault.”  Lurros only looked down.

“Virus?”  Asked Terezi.

“A kind of sickness dearie.” Answered her mother.

“Like the flu?”

“More like a cold.”  Said Lurros sighing heavily.  “A very bad cold.  To our kind it wasn’t very serious, a few days rest and we’d be right as rain.  But for humans, it was nothing like that.  Because of our planets hazardous terrain, we developed a high resistance to many illnesses, this virus included.  However humans don’t have a strong enough immune system to fight it off.”  The troll seemed to pause at that part.  Closing his eyes he took another deep breath before continuing.

“The disease ransacked your planet.  By the time we got it under control, several hundred thousand of your species had died.”  Tavros and Terezi didn’t really understand what dying meant, but they knew it was bad.  To them, it meant burying your favorite pet turtle in the ground and never playing with them again.

“Ever since then our relationship with your species has been…strained to say the least.”

“But what does this have to do with the surprise?”  Asked Terezi, clearly starting to lose interest with the story.

“Ah, well you see, we have recently gotten permission to have some special guests on your planet.  Guests who beforehand were not allowed on Earth until they came of age.”

“They aren’t going to be boring are they?”  Lurros grinned.

“Oh no, I have a feeling you will like these guests very-” Suddenly a loud beeping noise interrupted the small gathering.  From his pocket Lurros pulled out a small pager.  Pausing to read the screen the troll sighed.

“Come along now children, its time to see the surprise.”

************************************************************************************

The entrance to the Oregon Caves was located a few hundred yards away from the parking lot.  It was easy enough to find; the park rangers had laid down a metal railway that led directly into the dark caves.  The hole in the rock wasn’t very large, standing just over five feet.  Looking inside all Tavros could see several icicle-like formations protruding from the walls.  The stone structures looked too similar to giant sharp teeth, making him feel like he was being eaten alive.  Beyond lay darkness.  Judging from the echoes their footsteps made, the cave below was much larger on the inside.  He tightened his grip on his mother's hand.

“M-mommy,” said Tavros hesitantly.  “Do we really have to go down there?”

“Yes.”

“B-but it’s so dark, how can we tell where we’re going?”

“I’ll be leading the way Tavros so you have nothing to fear.”  Reassured his godfather.  “If it makes you feel any better I brought along a flashlight to help guide us.”

“Can I hold the flashlight?” Asked Rufioh.

“I don’t see why not.  Sure, you are now in charge of the flashlight.”  Rufioh grinned.

Not so quietly the group began to descend the long metal stairway.  Tavros was right; this cave was much bigger on the inside.  Looking up he could see several more stalactites hanging from the ceiling, along with other rock formations.  From the floor sprouted stalagmites looking like upside-down icicles.  In a few places he could see where the two formations had merged to form a pillar.  With each step Tavros could hear the soft pattering of the rainwater falling down to the ground.  Finally they reached the bottom of the sixty-foot cavern.  Rufioh looked up and whistled.

“Man, I’d hate for one of those suckers to fall on us.”  Tavros froze.

“Rufioh!” Hissed his father, angry.

“Sorry!  Don’t worry Tavros they won’t be falling on us.  They are made of rock see?” Rufioh knocked a stalagmite for emphasis.  “Those things are stuck tight to the ceiling.  It would take a lot to bring one of those down.”  Tavros nodded but clearly wasn’t convinced.

“Lets just get going.  The opening is right over there.  You can see a faint light coming out of the passage.”  Lurros was right.  In the far left corner of the cave there was the faint glow of light.  As the group approached it however Tavros felt his stomach tighten.  It was so small!  There was no way his parents could fit through that with him!  He’d have to go by himself!

“I’ll be right behind you.”  Whispered his mother.  “Be brave like Peter Pan ok?”  He nodded.

“Actually mom I can go with him if you want.”  Said Rufioh.  “I think we could squeeze through there together.”

“That would be a huge help Rufioh.  Thank you for being so considerate.”  Rufioh smiled.  “Come on Tavros, take my hand.”  His brother obeyed, and silently the two boys headed down the long corridor.

“Man, this thing is long!” Whistled Rufioh.  “Must have been a lava tube at one time.”

“A lava tube?”

“A place where lava used to be.  By the looks of it there hasn’t been any magma here for thousands of years.”  As the two boys passed through the narrow rock hall, the light seemed to get a little bit brighter, but not by much.  “Figures.” He heard his brother mutter.  “If trolls don’t like sunlight, then why would they want to work with all the lights on?  It would be way better to…oh wow Tavros come up here you gotta see this!”

Stepping from the tube Tavros gasped.  This cave was _much_ larger than the one they had come through.  The ceiling seemed to be over a hundred feet high!  The entire floor was lit up with dim light, allowing him to barely see the back wall.  Like the previous cave, there were stalactites and stalagmites everywhere.  On the walls on the floor on the ceiling, there was no end to them.  However it was definitely warmer in this cave.  The air seemed to be thicker too, and much more humid.

Looking over the ground Tavros’s stomach tightened.  So this is where all the people where.

Occupying the cave were over one hundred trolls and humans.  They seemed to range in all shapes and sizes.  Some had black hair while others had blond.  Some had curved horns while others had straight ones.  Unknown to Tavros, almost every major country was represented in the large enclosure.  Spain, France, China, England; and of course the US.  Set up along the edges of the cave were several lab tables, each holding various devices.  Tavros spotted several sharp needles on one table and made a mental note to stay away from there.

Towards the back of the cave Tavros could see several scary-looking trolls standing completely still.  They were much taller than the average troll, standing at about six feet.  Their muscles bulged despite their lack of current use, skillfully displaying how powerful their limbs could be.

 _But wait_ …Tavros squinted his eyes.   _There’s someone standing behind the-_

“What the hell are you two runts doing down here?”  Sneered a voice from his left.  Turning around Tavros found himself face-to-face with a menacing-looking troll.  His red eyes seemed to glow from under his hood, his razor sharp teeth bared in a snarl.  Protruding from his hood were two long jagged horns, each coming to a sharp tip at the end.  Frightened, Tavros dove behind his elder sibling.

“Ah Xaiden, good to see you.”  Greeted Dr. Pyrope from behind him.  Xaiden’s head snapped up.  This troll barely looked to be 20 years old, maybe even younger.  He reminded Tavros of a high school student, but that couldn’t be possible.  There was no way they’d let a teenager work on something so important.

“Took you long enough Lurros.”  He growled over Dr. Pyrope’s shoulder.  “The Empress has been waiting for you too long.  Did you read the documents I sent you last week?”  His accent was unlike anything Tavros had ever heard before, at least from any other human.  It was almost as if he wasn’t used to speaking in English.

“I read them as soon as I opened the mailbox.”  He replied curtly.  Xaiden only snorted before turning his gaze on the others.

“Luke are these the children you were talking about earlier this week?” He growled.

“Y-yes, pardon me for not introducing everyone.”  His father grinned nervously.  “This here is my eldest son Rufioh, and the one behind him is his younger brother, Tavros.”

“Very nice to meet you boys.” Said Xaiden quickly.  “And the girls?”

“Those two belong to me and my wife.” Answered Dr. Pyrope.  “Latula is my eldest and Terezi the youngest.”

“Charmed.  Now come, the Empress-”

“You know Xaiden you could be a little bit kinder to our guests if you don’t mind.”  Muttered Lurros coolly.  Xaiden’s eyes narrowed.

“Oi Xaiden, Lurros! Don’t make me auspisticize between you two right now!  There’s work to be done!” Both trolls seemed to stiffen at the voice.  Turning their heads the small group watched as a young female troll approached them.  Her dark black hair was tied in a neat ponytail that hung well past her waist.  In her arms was a clipboard with several important-looking papers attached to it.  Her eyes were a deep color of Jade, another color Tavros wasn’t used to seeing.  Tucked into her breast pocket was a pair of square spectacles.  The nametag on her lab coat identified her as Kathia Dronne, Head of the Breeding Department of the Unification Project in Oregon.

“Xaiden why the hell are you even wearing your hood down here?  There won’t be any light getting down this deep in the ground.”

“The weather report stated that it would be sunny today.” Xaiden muttered quietly, but nevertheless lowered his hood.

“I don’t care what the weather report said this morning.  Wearing your hood down here is a hazard in the work zone.”  Lurros seemed to snicker.

“Don’t you be laughing at him Lurros.  You’re ten minutes late and I don’t care what excuse you have.  Now if you two don’t get your asses over to the Empress right this second you’ll both find yourselves with an empty quadrant.  Capisce?”  The two male trolls grumbled.  “I said, **capisce**?”

“Y-yes Kathia.” They both muttered nervously, before awkwardly shuffling off towards the back of the cave, their shoulders hunched and heads hung low in embarrassment.

“Kathy you didn’t have to be that harsh on them did you?”  Said Luke.  The female troll sighed.

“I don’t want to be hard on ‘em, but I find it’s the only way to get those two idiots to do anything when they’re like that.  Lurros should know better too, it isn’t like he just came here like Xaiden.  Now, you all best be getting over there too.  No telling what the Empress’s guards’ll do if she has to wait any longer.  Speakin of which.”  Kathia raised her voice.

“Oi!  Mirtok!  They’re here!  Lets get this damn thing started!”  The troll in question happened to be one of the twenty scary trolls Tavros had seen earlier.  The giant nodded quickly before raising his arm.  In one fluid motion he snapped his fingers, the snap sounding like a crack of lightning in the cave.  Instantly all conversation died and, for a few moments, everything was still.

“My dear friends and comrades!”  The voice declared.  “Today marks a landmark event for both of our races.”

“Daddy I can’t see.” Complained Tavros.  “Can I sit on your shoulders please?”

“Sorry Tavros but Mommy and Daddy really need to pay attention right now, so we can’t.  Just listen what they are saying is really important.”  Tavros was disappointed, but nevertheless shrugged it off.  Looking around he spotted a small opening in the crowded room.  Tavros grimaced.  He _really_ wanted to see what was going on, but he didn’t want to lose track of his mother.  After a few more moments of thought he made a decision.  It was only a few feet, and he could probably still see Mama as long as she didn’t move from where she was now.  Weaving his way through the jungle of legs Tavros managed to made it into the small clearing. From there he had a much better view of what was going on.  Sure, he still had to look through some legs, but now he could see the young Jadeblood standing in front of a podium.  Her long hair was pulled back from her face and woven into a long braid that fell just past her tailbone, emphasizing the sharp angles of her face.  She looked to be a little older than his own mother.

“For over twenty years,” she was saying, “both trolls and humans alike have been rallying for our right to procreate on this wondrous planet.  Time and time again those who disagree with our views tested our efforts.  With each for step we took they tried to drive us back, but we pushed on until we had sucess.”

“As all of you are aware, the International Court of Justice finally passed the Enumeration Enhancement Legislation Act just over two years ago-”

Several cheers rang out in the dark cave. The Jadeblood waited a few moments before continuing.

“-And since that day both species have been working to bring our dream into a reality.  And today I can finally say that all of our efforts have finally borne fruit.  Behold!”  At the wave of her hand, the underground cavern began to rumble.  The walls seemed to creak and moan as its ancient stone was forced to move aside.

Tavros began to panic.  What was happening?  People were suffeling and moving about.  Was the cave caving in?  What if those sharp teeth on the ceiling fell on them?  Where they going to all die?  Tavros threw his head back to look at his mother, only to discover that she wasn’t there anymore.  He _knew_ he never should have left Mama’s side!  The people had moved her away from him!  He began to hyperventilate, his eyes starting to water as he opened his mouth to let out a terrified scream.

Suddenly he felt a large hand come around him, and he found himself pulled into a strong and loving embrace.  “Shhhhh.” The calm voice whispered in his ear.  “I’m here Tavros, don’t be afraid.”  Too late for that.  Tavros was shaking like a leaf, his tiny body giving small convulsions as his lungs dragged in ragged breaths.  If the rest of the surprise was going to be like this Tavros wanted no part of it.  This was even worse than the roller coaster at Disneyland.  Why would his parents trick him into seeing something so scary?!?!?!

“U-uncle Lurros.  W-what is happening?”  He barely managed to squeak out.

“Nothing bad.  In fact, quite the opposite.  You are about to meet the first guest of honor.”   _First guest of honor?_  Finally the rumbling stopped, and everyone stared wide-eyed at the enormous creature before them.

“NO WAY!” Tavros heard his brother call from a few people over.  From behind the wall of stone had emerged a creature unlike Tavros had ever seen.  It must have been over twelve feet long, the opening barely large enough to contain its large girth.  It had six long stick-like limbs that protruded from various sections of its body.  On its head rested two massive horns, both curving up but one tip curved upward while the other pointed downward.  Protruding from its back were two transparent butterfly wings that twitched and fluttered softly in the slight breeze in the cave.  Overall the creature looked like a giant insect, and its eyes were narrowed as it surveyed the crowd of people.

“What the heck is a Mother Grub doing here?!?!” Tavros saw his brother was rambling as Lurros carried him back to his parents.  Rufioh’s mind it seemed, just couldn’t process the information his eyes were sending his brain.  “There’s no way that that is a real Mother Grub.  That’s gotta be fake there’s no way they’d bring a Mother Grub here.”

“No Rufioh.” Said Lurros slowly.  “That right there is a live Mother Grub.”

“But what is she _doing_ here?  I thought there were no such thing as troll children.”

“Ah, but that is where you are mistaken.”

“U-uncle Lurros, w-what is that scary monster?”

“That Tavros, is my mother.”  He answered.  Tavros’s eyes bulged.

“Y-your mama?”

“Well, technically she’s not my mother, but she will soon be the mother of thousands of my kin.”

“T-thousands?”

Lurros nodded.  “The Mother Grub is the creature that lays all of my species’ eggs.  We share no genes with her, but without her care none of us would be alive today.”

With the Mother Grub finally revealed the Jadeblood began to speak once more.  “This ladies and gentlemen, is the Mother Grub that we brought to Earth just over two years ago. Since the first day she arrived we have been closely nurturing her, making sure she grew to be a healthy Lusus.  Late this spring until she reached full maturity, and was given the genetic material of our brothers and sisters from across the stars.  Since then I am proud to announce she has given birth to the first of a generation unlike any that has even been seen before.”

Once more cheers rang out in the cave, each voice echoing within the large enclosure.  From his godfather’s shoulder Tavros watched as a tall silhouette began to make its way over to the Mother Grub.  She had the longest hair Tavros had ever seen on anyone before, the dark waves almost dragging on the ground behind her as she approached the Mother Grub.  As she moved something seemed to glint in the faint light of the cave, but Tavros couldn’t make out what it was.  Suddenly the creature seized up and began to growl, and it was then that Tavros noticed that the Mother Grub was curled around something, something that was obviously very important to her.  Her snarl seemed to act as a mute button on the celebration.  All heads turned to watch as the silhouette gently placed a hand on the monster’s head.  The sound that came from the figure’s frame was unlike anything Tavros had ever heard.  The voice was like a singing lullaby, so sweet, so calming, gently soothing his sense and immediately washing away any fear he had left in his heart.  Tavros watched in utter fascination as the monstrous creature began to calm down at the sound of the silhouette’s song.  Gradually, the Mother Grub uncoiled herself, revealing what looked to Tavros like a giant rock nest.

Slowly, gently, the figure removed her hand from the Mother Grub’s head to reach into the rock enclosure and grab something from inside it.  Walking back to the group the silhouette passed whatever she had in her arms to the Jadeblood at the podium. The Jadeblood seemed to cradle the object as if it were a newborn baby.  Such love, such caring was etched into the Jadeblood’s eyes that for a moment all was still in the cave.  Finally the Jadeblood seemed to snap out of it, and turned to face the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you, the first generation of trolls to be born on Earth!”  And with that the object in her arms began to move.  Several gasps filled the cave as the object revealed itself to the crowd.

Tavros had never seen anything like it.  The creature looked like a giant caterpillar!  With the face of a person!  Its body was dyed a deep purple, but its head was completely gray.  Six small legs stuck out from its sides, each curled towards the center of its body.  Two small orange horns were located on top of the creature’s head, amid a mess of moppy hair.  The organism looked to be almost the same size as Tavros himself, the Jadeblood having to hold onto it with both arms.

“Uncle Lurros, what is that?”  He asked, obviously fascinated and curious about the being before him.

“That my dear child, is baby troll.”  As if on cue, the creature’s eyes opened up to stare at the rest of the crowd.  Its eyes were the same deep shade of purple as the rest of its body, rolling in their sockets as it looked around.  Opening its mouth the young troll gave out a small yawn that echoed softly in the cave.

“This grub, Grub number 24 is a purple-blood, born just over seven months ago.”  Spoke the Jadeblood as the creature began to climb it’s way up her arm.  “He was the first grub to hatch in this first batch of fifty other grubs.  This batch is extremely small, the Mother Grub usually lays thousands of eggs at once, but it is a good size for a test batch.  Please handle them with care, as they are all very young and are very fragile.”  Pulling the grub from her shoulder the Jadeblood handed the child to none other than Xaiden, who took the grub in his arms with great care.  Gently he brought the troll to one of the back tables.

“Ok Tavros, it’s time for us to get to work.” Said his godfather as he placed the child on the ground.

“Uncle Lurros, what are you guys going to be doing with those things?”  Asked Rufioh.

“I’m not going to be doing much, just overseeing the rest of the scientists, but your mother and father are going to be very busy for the next few hours.”

“What are they going to be doing to the baby trolls?”

“Studying them.”  Rufioh cocked his head.  “Since troll children were never allowed to come to earth, this is the first time any human has ever seen a real life grub.  Part of the agreement was that the scientists would be allowed to study the grubs once they reached an appropriate age.  They have just as much to learn from our kind as we do yours.”  Rufioh only nodded.

Meanwhile the silhouette from earlier had brought over several other grubs from the stone nest, passing each grub in her arms to a responsible scientist.  Soon, all the scientists had been put to work, measuring, weighing, and taking multiple blood samples from each grub.  Tavros and Terezi’s parents were among those studying the strange creatures, leaving the four children to wander the cave on their best behavior.

Terezi liked to travel from table to table and look at all the different kinds of grubs.  One she found had two sets of horns, while another had horns that looked like arrows.  A few of them even had small fin-like objects protruding from the sides of their faces.  These grubs’ bodies also seemed to be a bit different from the rest of the grubs, having a small fish-like tail sticking off the end of their bodies. Rufioh also noted that all the fish-like grubs were purple in color.

Another grub they observed was light blue in color, with one of her horn tips pointed downward, while the other split in two to look like a crescent moon.  The grubs right eye was also different, and Tavros realized it had not one but seven pupils.  She had looked so cute, curled up on the worktable as the scientists wrote down her weight.  Terezi however made the unfortunate decision to try and touch the grub, which resulted in the grub latching onto her finger and refusing to let go until a scientist tempted it to release her with a small piece of meat.  From then on the four of them resolved to only look at the grubs.

Tavros’s favorite grub however was the grape-colored one, Grub Number 24.  He was just so cute!  He always seemed to be grinning no matter what was being done to him.  As a result Tavros had taken to calling him Happy, like the dwarf from Snow White.  He thought about calling him sleepy because his eyes never opened more than half way, but Happy won out in the end.  Tavros wanted so badly to pet him, but he’d seen what’d happened to Terezi and thought better of it.  Still, he just couldn’t tear himself away from the small grub.  He would continuously return to whatever table Happy was on, just to watch him move.

After about an hour of grub-watching, the scientists finally returned his favorite Number 24 to the Mother Grub, who then curled around it and began to vigorously comb its hair with one of her large forearms.

Tavros followed the scientists over to the Mother Grub, hoping to spend more time with Happy.  Crouching down to the ground he moved to where he could still see the small creature, despite the Mother Grub turning away from him each time he repositioned himself.  He wanted so badly to touch him, to hold him in his arms and let Happy crawl all over him.  But he was afraid.  He noticed how sharp Happy’s teeth were; those teeth were clearly meant for tearing flesh from bone, and Tavros wasn’t too keen on the idea of it tearing the flesh from his index finger like the blue one had done to Terezi.  And then of course there was the Mother Grub, who clearly did not want the two to interact.  As much as Tavros wanted to play with him, there was no way he was going to get it away from the Mother Grub.  Even when he brought over a piece of meat to act as a lure, the Mother Grub had pulled the wiggling grub back to her arms and refused to let him go, despite all the whining and crying Happy was making as it fought to get to the desired treat.  Tavros sighed.  He’d just have to sit there and wait and-

“If you want to touch him, you don’t have to be afraid.”

The voice that came from behind him was like velvet, flowing from her mouth like water from a brook.  It was so kind, so comforting it sounded as if she were singing a lullaby.

Tavros whipped himself around to find himself face to face with none other than the long-haired silhouette that he’d seen earlier.  But now he could see her clearly, and Tavros’s breath caught in his chest. She was the most beautiful troll Tavros had ever seen, even more than Cillia!  Her long black hair cascaded down her back, pooling on the ground behind her as she leaned down to the young boy’s height.  She barely looked to be over fifty, but something about her voice told him that she was much, much older than that.  On the side of her head were two long fins that obscured what he was sure looked like fin ears, twitching at the most quiet of noises.  Her two long horns stretched almost a foot above her, curving ever so slightly like a bow.  Her arms were covered in gold trinkets, each holding a precious stone within them.  Upon her head rested a golden headband, the stone on the front acting as a perfect match to the rest of her jewelry.  It was then that Tavros realized that he was talking to none other than The Empress herself, her bright pink eyes shining even in the dim light.

Eyes wide Tavros watched as the Empress approached the Mother Grub, singing the same Lullaby from earlier.  Resting her hand on the Mother Grub once more she whispered something in a language clearly not human into the ear canal of the creature.  The Mother Grub seemed to groan, then, slowly, retreated its forearm to let Happy inch forward.  Turning to look at him Tavros could only stare at her beauty, his mouth agape.

“Your name is Tavros, correct?”  She asked in her smooth voice.  Her English was almost perfect, with only the hint of an accent present.  Tavros nodded slowly, still not closing his mouth.  “I thought so.  You and your brother are Luke and Emily’s sons aren’t you.  You are blessed to be their children.  They are the kindest and most understanding people I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”  A small whine interrupted their conversation.  Happy was pawing at the Empress’s leg with its forelimb, his mouth open in a quiet wail.  Smiling the Empress picked up the grub with ease, sitting on the ground beside Tavros and letting it curl up in her lap while she stroked his hair lightly.  Tavros watched in utter fascination and wonder.

“You can touch him if you would like to.” She said quietly.  Tavros’s eyes widened even further.

“W-what?”

“There is nothing to be afraid of.” She continued.  “Come.”  Taking Tavros’s hand in her own she guided his hand towards her lap.  Happy, sensing something was going on, perked its head up to look at him.  Tavros froze.  The grubs face was now only inches away from his hand, its purple eyes were fixed on his trembling fingers.  The Empress released his hand.

“I won’t make you touch him if you don’t want to, but if you do this would be the best time.”  Slowly Tavros began to move his hand forward.  Happy tensed, his eyes squinting shut as it growled lightly.  Tavros hesitated.

“It’s ok.  He’s just never seen anyone like you before.  The worst he could do is bite your finger.”   _Yeah and look at what happened to Terezi,_ said a voice in his head.  Tavros swallowed nervously as he looked from the Empress to the grub.  He wanted to so badly, but he didn’t want to have to get stitches and be disinfected like his friend.  But this might be the only time he would get the change.  Finally he made his resolve.   _If Peter Pan can face Captain Hook, I can touch this grub._

Taking a deep breath Tavros placed his trembling fingers on top of the grub’s head.  A few moments passed in complete silence, neither boy or grub moving.

Suddenly Tavros felt a slight pressure pressing against his hand.  The grub was rubbing his head against his hand, closing its eyes and letting out what sounded like a satisfied purr.  There was an exhale of breath and Tavros looked up to see transparent pink tears running down the Empress’s face.  Her smile was so bright it seemed to light up the whole cave.

“He likes you.” She whispered, her heart seeming to sing with joy.  “He likes you a lot.”  Tavros had no idea what was going on, but if the Empress said Happy liked him, then he was happy too, because he liked Happy back.

“What’s his name?”  Tavros asks quietly, his hand still rubbing the grub’s hair affectionately.

“He doesn’t have a name yet.  He won’t until he pupates and turns into a troll child in a few months.”

“Why?”

“Because only after a troll completes his or her trials do they get to choose their own name.”

“ _Greerf._ ” Tavros froze.

“Did, did the grub just-”

“ _Greerf”_ the grub said again, his focused on Tavros.

“He’s talking.”  Said the Empress warmly.

“ _Greerf!”_  The grub cried.

“What, what is he saying?”  Tavros asked nervously.  “I don’t speak alien.”  The Empress chuckled lightly.

“He’s calling you his friend.”  She translated.

“ _Greerf!  Greerf greerf greerf!_ ”  It chimed happily, climbing down from the Empress’s lap to sit in front of him.

“Um… _greerf?_ ”  The baby troll seemed to shriek with delight, chanting _“greerf”_ over and over again like a mantra.  Tavros laughed.

“Uh oh.”  Muttered the Empress.  Tavros laughter died in a second.

“What?  What’s wrong?  Did I do something bad?”  He asked nervously.

“No, but this young one seems to think that Greerf is now your name.”  She answered.

“Oh.”  Tavros turned to face the grub again.

“ _Greerf.”_  It said again.

“No no, my name is not Greerf.  My name is Tavros.  Tav-ros.  Get it?”  The grub just looked at him confused.

“Um, could you...um...?”

“Of course child.”  The Empress said smiling.  Slowly the empress translated the message, the small troll’s eyes getting bigger and bigger with each word said.  After a few moments the grub crawled back, looking slightly embarrassed.

“ _T-tav-ros_ ,” it muttered his name slowly, as if the word was a foreign food in his mouth.  “ _T-tav-ros, T-avros, Tav, Tav!_ ”  The grub’s eyes seemed to shine at the new word.  “Tav!  Tav Tav Tav!”

“My name is Tavros, but you can call me Tav if you want to.”  Said Tavros sheepishly.  “I don’t mind.”  The grub grinned, rubbing its head closer to the human’s hand.

“Tav.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Ok so this is a story I've been working on forever and only just now got around to posting. I will hopefully upload a new chapter every 2 weeks, but we will see how that goes. 
> 
> Reviews are appreciated! The more feedback I get the more motivated I become! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Artwork is by blueheir413 on dA or nattoppet-dj on Tumblr  
> Editing is by insanesanity813 on dA or condiminaj on Tumblr  
> I'm CuddleFish124 on both dA and Tumblr. My FF.net username is AnimeGirl124.


	2. Chapter 1

BEEP!  BEEP!  BEEP!

“Ahhhhhhh!”  Shrieked Tavros, arms flailing wildly as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.  “Owwwww!”  He hissed, rubbing his hip.

“Tavros you ok man?” A voice called from down the hall.

“Y-yeah I’m fine!  I just…fell out of bed!”

“Well hurry up and get ready!  Move in day’s today.”

“I know!” Heart still pounding in his chest, the boy reached for the closet door.  God he really needed to get a new alarm clock.  That thing scared the shit out of him every morning.  One moment he’d be flying in the sky with Peter Pan, and the next Captain Hook would shoot him down and toss him back into his bed.

Within a few moments he had himself upright and shuffling through the maze of boxes and packed belongings.  Looking at the now empty walls he sighed softly.  So this was it.  He was moving out of the only room he’d known since he was five.  On to a new room with new walls and a new bed.  Tavros felt a pang of sadness shoot though his heart at the thought of not seeing his parents every day.  But he would have his brother, and that had to count for something, right?

“Yo Tav come on breakfast’s getting cold!”

“Coming!”  Changing from his pajamas Tavros made his way into the kitchen. Opening his door he was bombarded by the amazing smell of home cooked waffles coming from down the hall.  His stomach gave a loud growl.

“Hey there he is!  The big man of the hour!” Tavros smiled anxiously as he looked his older brother over.  He was wearing a brownish-orange t-shirt with several black horizontal lines of varying thickness running down the front.  Bent over Tavros could see the tips of the black-lined feathered wings tattooed on his brother’s back.  Over his shirt was his favorite brown leather jacket, paired with black loose-fitting jeans and red converse shoes.  His hair was brushed into its normal Mohawk due, the bright red streaks adding the finishing touches to the perfect image.

Seeing his brother decked out Tavros felt a little self-conscious.  He had chosen just a simple brown plaid over shirt to cover his white tank top, the buttons left undone due to the hassle.  He was wearing his favorite pair of old blue jeans, his new orange and white shoes standing out against the pants.   _Maybe I should go back and change?_

“Hello?  Tavros man did you hear me?”  A snap from Rufioh’s fingers pulled him from his thoughts.

“W-what?  No.  I’m sorry.  Where’re mom and dad?”  Rufioh frowned.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.  Dad called late last night.  Their boss needs them to stay a few more days so they couldn’t make it back.  I’m sorry Tav.”

“Oh.” Tavros couldn’t avoid the twinge of sadness he felt in his chest at the news.  His parents had promised him before leaving for Arizona that they would be back to help them move in.  Knowing that they wouldn’t be there only helped to elevate his stress level.

“Hey, don’t look so sad.  I just got off the phone with Cillia, and her and Lurros can drop by next Sunday.  Granted, they can’t stay very long but hey it’s better than nothing right?”

“Right.” Tavros muttered quietly.

“Anyway waffles are sitting over there if you want them.  We gotta leave by ten thirty if we’re gonna make it on time.”  Tavros nodded numbly as he carefully sat down.

Taking a bite of his waffle his mind was put somewhat at ease.  He loved waffles.  They were his favorite breakfast food.  And his brother was the best waffle-maker he knew of.  At least they were moving in at the same time.  Heck if it wasn’t for Rufioh his parents wouldn’t have even considered letting him live on campus period.  But Rufioh had persisted, arguing Tavros had to learn to be independent sooner or later.  And so now the time had come; move in day was today and already Tavros was nervous.

It wasn’t like Tavros was afraid of living on his own.  In fact, he was looking forward to it.  He was just nervous about the whole process.  He didn’t think he’d have to deal with this for another four years.  What if they gave him the wrong room key?  What if they forgot about his accommodations?  Worst yet what if he tried to open the wrong dorm room?  He knew he wasn’t going to have a roommate when he got there, but the school had sent him a letter notifying him of the possibility if the need arose.  Hopefully he’d have the room all to himself.

“Got everything packed?” Asked Rufioh as he took a seat next to his younger brother.

“Y-yeah.  The posters were the last thing…and now they’re packed so…”

“Good.  Don’t know what we’d do if we still needed to pack some stuff.  Mine’s already strapped to the hood.  I’ll move your stuff right after breakfast.”  Tavros just nodded quietly.

“Hey, you don’t have anything to worry about ok?  Everyone else is going through the same thing.  Think of it as a fresh start.  That’s what you wanted right?”  Suddenly Rufioh’s watch alarm went off.  “Shoot it’s ten already?”  Tavros watched as his brother picked up his now empty plate and moved towards the sink.  “Tav go start moving what you can.  I’ll get the boxes and all the heavy stuff ok?”

“Ok.”  Walking back to his room Tavros noticed his Pesterchum was dinging, signaling someone was trying to message him.  Opening the app Tavros blinked at the displayed message.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]

GC:  H3Y T4VROS YOU THERE?  
AT:  hI TEREZI, YEAH,,, I’M HERE, WHAT’S UP?  
GC:  H3H3 NOTHING MUCH.  JUST W4NT3D TO T4LK.  YOUR3 MOV31NG 1N TOD4Y R1GHT?  YOU GOT 4LL YOUR STUFF PACKED?  
AT:  uH, YEAH,,,IT’S PACKED  
GC:  M4N I C4NT B3L13V3 YOU43 GONN4 LIV3 ON C4MPUS TH1S Y34R.  YOU GOTT4 L3T M3 GO 1N YOUR ROOM ONC3 YOU GET TH3R3 OK?  
AT:  oKAY  
GC:  N33D 4NY H3LP MOV1NG 1N?  
AT: i,,,i DON’T THINK SO, rUFIOH SAYS HE HAS IT COVERED.  
GC:  4LR1GHT.  N33D 4NYTH1NG 3LS3?  
AT: nO,,,nOT REALLY, tHANKS THOUGH!  
GC: NO PROBL3M!  S33 YOU MOND4Y! >:]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]

~*~*~*~

The drive to Muvera’s Academy of Cohabilitation was a good thirty minutes without traffic, and the two brothers arrived fifteen minutes to eleven.  A large “Welcome!” sign hung over the schools name, written in both Alternian and English.  Several trees blocked the view of the full campus, creating a nice private space.  Up ahead the road split into three sections, one going straight while the others turned left and right.  Looking out the car window Rufioh followed the sign pointing to the far right that read “Muvera’s School of Intercommunication.”  As they followed the slightly curved road the high school slowly came into view.  Rufioh whistled.  “Dang they really went all out when building this thing didn’t they.”

Set before them was the Muvera’s School of Intercommunication in all its splendor.  Designed to integrate its students, the school grounds were laid out in a simple grid fashion across a few acres.  Driving up the pair passed the security point and onto campus.  On their left they passed the gymnasium, along side two large sports fields with newly laid turf.  To their left lay what Tavros assumed to be the Art Center, judging by the art posters in the windows.  Both buildings had large parking lots designed to hold over 100 cars each.  

The road they were traveling on lead to a large circular grass area.  Around it were the Cafeteria, Library, and Student Help Center.  Surrounding those were four larger buildings.  They were by no means tall, but definitely wide, each sporting over twenty windows on one side.  Each was painted a simple white color with a metal roof.  On either side of the buildings were metal staircases that went up a total of four floors.  Everywhere, the boys could see fellow students walking about the campus grounds, no doubt trying to locate their classrooms.

“Ok it looks like the freshman dorms are right along this road.  I’m going to be in the senior dorms straight across campus.  You can come over and visit any time.”  Tavros nodded.

The freshman dorms were located directly behind the Science building.  The three dorm buildings could host up to 60 students per floor; Tavros counted 5 floors in total, excluding the ground floor.  Several other students were already moving in with their parents or hanging around on the center field.

“Hey Tav can you read me the directions while I park?”  Asked Rufioh.

“S-sure.  I’m in Delta C room 206 on the second floor.  There’s a parking lot we can park in right behind the building.”

“Gotcha.”  In a few moments Rufioh parked his Honda Civic directly behind Tavros’s dorm hall.  A quick check-in with a woman inside had rewarded him with his very own room key.  Putting the lanyard around his neck Tavros swallowed nervously.  He prayed to God that it was the right one.

Stepping back outside the two boys began the long task of unpacking the car.  It was a miracle the boxes on top hadn’t fallen off on the freeway.  The bungee cords looked stretched to the max.  Tavros wouldn’t be surprised if they could never use those ones again.

“Hey!  Rufioh!  Tavros!”  Called a voice from their left.  Tavros’s eyes widened in shock as he spotted a familiar dark-haired girl sporting tinted sunglasses.

“Latula!” Rufioh sounded genuinely surprised as he greeted her with their usual high five.  “What are you doing here?  I thought you had work today!”

“Took the day off to help this little guy move in!”  She replied, giving Tavros a high five as well.

“Wait, if you are here, then does that mean…?”

“Yep!  Terezi is waiting for you upstairs. But you have to get up there and help her out since you’re the only one with a key!”  Tavros grinned before taking off for the elevator.

“Dang he’s really gotten the hang of those prosthetics.” Latula noted once he was gone.  “I can barely see the limp now.”  Rufioh smiled lightly.

“Yeah.  He was determined to learn to walk without the crutches or cane before school started.  Though as you can see he still hasn’t gotten the hang of running yet.”

“He’ll learn soon enough I bet.”  Rufioh nodded.  “Still don’t think the kid needs to worry about anything.  Kids lighten up after middle school.”

“He knows, but he’s worried about the trolls.”

‘”Oh I wouldn’t worry about those guys.  If anything does happen they go right back home.  Simple as that.”

“Yeah, but he wants to play it safe for now.  He’s heard some bad stories about how they treat their disabled on their home planet.  Mom made him swear to bring his wheelchair and stuff though.”

“Playing it smart she is.”  Commented Latula.  “Now, what can this awesome babe help you epic dudes move in?”

~*~*~*~

As soon as the elevator dinged Tavros was out the door before the machine had opened all the way.  Immediately he spotted Terezi sitting on the floor in front of what he assumed was his dorm room.  She was wearing a simple, light-blue blouse with a pair of three-quarter jeans.  Tied around her waist was a plain turquoise zip-up.  A red pair of flats covered her feet.  Next to her crouching body lay her red-tipped cane.  Her black hair mostly obscured her face, but he could clearly see her red-tinted glasses perched on her face.  Her head was pointed downward, but turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening.   “Terezi!”  He called as he watched the girl’s mouth break into a toothy grin.

“Tavros!”  She nearly screeched, jumping up to run down the hallway and wrap him in a bear hug.  Tavros couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Hey Terezi.  Why didn’t you tell me that you and Latula were going to be here today?”

“Duh!  Because it was supposed to be a surprise!”  She cackled as she released him.  “Aradia and Damara are supposed to be here too, but they’re running a little late, so we’re gonna help them unpack when they get here.  Now come on where’s your key I’m dying to smell what your room looks like!”

The key slipped into the keyhole without much difficulty.  Slowly turning in the lock the door opened to reveal Tavros’s new home.  Terezi frowned as she ran her hand along the room wall.

“It feels so…small.”

“It’s a dorm room Terezi what did you expect?”  Said Tavros as he walked into the room.  Tiny wasn’t exactly the word he would use to describe it, but it was smaller than his own room at home.  The twin-size bed was shoved up against the far left wall; next to it was a medium-sized wardrobe for him to put his clothes in.  On the far back wall was his desk, the sink, and the refrigerator/microwave set provide by the school.  The right side of the room was an exact mirror, save for their being another desk placed in between the bed and wardrobe.  As a result Tavros had a whole section of floor that was completely free on his side, which was great because it gave him more room to move around in.  The floor space was certainly larger than the average dorm room, as he had been told the room had been turned from a triple to a double.

“Oh wow Tav man this room is so sweet!” Rufioh’s loud voice sounded over Tavros’s shoulder.  Turning he could barely see his brother’s face from behind all the boxes he was carrying.

“Yo Rufioh could you please go in?  This box is getting really heavy back here.”

“Sorry ‘tula.  Where shall I should I set this Tav?”  Tavros paused.

“I-I think if you just set it wherever we can manage.  Terezi has a box cutter so... why don’t we unpack while you unload?”

“Sounds like a plan little man!” Said Latula, setting the large box down on the bed.  The wood creaked slightly under the weight.  “But man what the heck did you pack in the box Tav?  That thing weighs a ton!”

“I...think that one’s my books.”  He said, grinning with embarrassment.  “I know I got a lot of stuff.  I can keep a bunch of it in the containers that fit under the bed though if I need to.”

“Alright.  Well Latula and I are going to go back down again so just start unpacking whatever you can.”

“Sure thing Rufioh!”  Grinned Terezi, brandishing the box cutter like a knife.  Silence fell upon the two friends as soon as their siblings were gone.

“So, how long are you going to stay on campus today?” He asked casually, trying to make conversation.

“I can stay all day, but Latula has work at three.  It’s only a four hour shift though, so she’ll pick me up afterwards.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Tavros you gotta help me is this poster upside down?”

“No, you got it right.”  Both fell into silence again.  Tavros wanted to tell her that the poster was actually upside down, but he didn’t have the heart.  At least not right now.  He could fix it when she left.  Maybe.

“Aradia asked me something interesting last night.”  Said Terezi suddenly.

“Hm?”

“She asked if I blamed them for what happened.”  Tavros paused, his gaze unintentionally drawn to the bright red scars hidden that covered her eyes, so cleverly disguised behind her glasses.  She had never regained her sight after that.  And she probably never would.

“The trolls?”  He asked slowly, watching her reaction.  Terezi nodded.  “What did you tell her?”

“I just told her the truth.  I have no hurt feelings towards them for what happened.  It wasn’t their fault.  I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.  I can barely remember what happened anyway it was so long ago.”  Terezi was lying about the last part but he didn’t call her on it.  “But what about you?  How do you feel about all of this?”  Tavros frowned.

“I guess I feel the same way.  It wasn’t their fault.  I’m just looking forward to finally meeting some trolls our age.”

_♫‘Cause I’m a Victorian vigilante_   
_Bring some justice on your head_   
_From the place to the riverside_   
_For your troubles you’ll get---♫_

“Hello?” Terezi asked, reaching in her back pocket to retrieve her cell phone.  “Oh Hi!  Glad to hear back from you!”  Pause.  “What?  You guys are here already?  Sweet!  Just hold on Tavros and will be down in just a sec.”  Clicking her phone shut she grinned.

“That was Aradia.  Her and Damara are already here.”

“Really?  Wow that was fast.”

“Aradia must be driving.”

Tavros smiled.  “Remind me never to ask her for a ride.”  The blind girl laughed.

“Hey at least I’m not the one driving.  Now come Aradia’s waiting for us!”

~*~*~*~

A few hours later Tavros, Terezi, and Aradia found themselves facing one of the largest structures on campus.  Standing at over 3-stories tall Tavros instantly understood why the kids had named it “the Cube.”  The building looked more like a giant greenhouse than a dining hall.  The setting sun reflected off the long windowpanes, giving the building a warm kind of glow.  Several long steel bars cut through the glass mirrors like water, dividing them up into nine sections.  Two large curved doors marked the entrance to the dining hall, looking a little strange against the glass.  The balcony was a nice touch though.  Already Tavros could see several figures sitting outside and conversing with their schoolmates.  

Aradia wore a simple red summer dress, black hair held up in a pearly white ribbon.  The black clogs and knee-highs were a good match to the outfit.  Her red eye shadow glittered in the setting sunlight, accenting her slanted eyes nicely.  Her normally pale lips were painted with the faintest shade of pink lip-gloss, and her skin was dusted with just a hint of blush.

“Hard to believe this is all glass isn’t it.”  She mused.  Tavros nodded.  When he’d taken a tour of the campus, he had been amazed to see that, with the exception of the back wall, the walls were not made of stone, but of glass.  Glass specifically designed to tint and filter just the right amount of light and illuminate the interior, without the fear of hurting the Alternian students within.

“Come on Tavros Latula’s picking me up in 30 minutes.”  Terezi said anxiously.  “If you want to eat dinner we gotta get food now!”

Once inside Tavros was instantly bombarded with a multitude of voices and smells. All around him were scores of teens from both species.  The bottom floor was packed with students, the round tables hosting its maximum of 8 kids per table.  Above he could see several other faces sitting along the inside balconies.  Many of them appeared to be highblooded trolls, judging by the gold and jewelry that hung from their limbs.  Quite a few of them seemed to be seadwellers as well.

“This place smells funny.”  Commented Terezi, sweeping her cane from side to side.  “I hope we can actually eat the food here.”  Aradia giggled.

“This place is really crowded.”  Tavros gulped, apprehensive.  “Are you sure your sister is here?”

“Yes.  Damara texted me a few minutes ago so they should be in here somewhere, but lets get our food first.”

Carved into the back wall was the cafeteria.  There were five stations in total, each with their own short line.  Through the windows Tavros could see both human and troll chefs preparing various kinds of foods.  As he approached the front of the line, Tavros began to understand what Terezi had meant by the odd smell of the place.  The two windows at the end of the line seemed to be emitting a sort of burned sweet smell.  It wasn’t unpleasant, but definitely different.  He could see a few trolls were gathered around the stall, but most were crowded around the cereal and coffee tables, located on either side of the kitchens.

Walking through the line Tavros picked up a simple dinner of rice and chicken with some broccoli on the side.  It didn’t look like anything his mother usually served him, but it smelt good, and what was enough. Once out of line Tavros finally took a moment to survey his surroundings.  

So these are my new classmates, he thought happily, his gaze wandering across the dining hall.  He knew adolescent trolls didn’t look much different from the adults, but they still fascinated him.  Their gray skins made them stand out in the crowd, their orange horns coming in all shapes and sizes.  Already he could spot several tables hosting both trolls and humans.  

“I wonder which one’s are going to be our classmates.” Aradia asked as if reading his mind.

“I don’t know, but I’m really excited to---oof!”

“Hey watch it kid you almost stepped my foot!” growled a female troll.  Tavros back peddled, pulling his tray back in alarm.

“Oh!  I am so sorry!  I didn’t see you there!”  Tavros couldn’t decide if he was excited or frightened.  He had never seen a young troll up close before, and a female one at that!  She seemed to be wearing a simple black shirt and gray zip-up, dark blue jeans covering red converse shoes.  Long black hair fell just beyond her waist, her bright blue earrings standing out against the dark fibers.  Her horns craned just a few inches off her head; one pointed downwards while the other split into a crescent shape.  Her left eye was completely covered by a black eye patch; if he squinted Tavros could just make out the faint shape of a large scar running underneath. With wire-rimmed glasses perched perfectly on her nose, she had the most unpleasant snarl on her blue lips, large canines sharp and gleaming in the faint light.

“Sure you didn’t wimp.  I suppose you also didn’t see I’m carrying a cup full of hot coffee that I could easily pour on you did you?”

“Hey there’s no need to be rude!” shouted Terezi.

“Shut up human I wasn’t talking to you.”  The troll snapped back.

“I-I’m really sorry I d-didn’t see you there I s-swear.”  Tavros stuttered, trying not to panic.

“Whatever loser.  Just stay out of my way before I-”

“Oh for God’s sake please tell me you aren’t trying to begin an argument already.”  Came a voice from beyond the troll.  The female troll groaned.

“Really?  Are you really going to lecture me right now?”

“If you don’t apologize to that poor boy right this moment I assure you I will.”  From behind the troll emerged a rather lovely young woman.  Her short, black hair was spiked back neatly with gel, with only a few bangs hanging in her face.  Her eyes were a pure shade of Malachite, matching the color of her lipstick perfectly.  A single dark beauty mark was nestled just below her left eye, her pale skin otherwise flawless.  Two golden earrings dangled from her ears, and a pearl necklace hung loosely around her neck.  Her clothes were just as stunning as she was; short green overcoat paired with an embroidered cream shirt.  Those jeans clung to her figure nicely, and despite wearing stilettos her movements were smooth and graceful.

“Fiiiiiiiine.  Sorry for bumping into you lame person.”

“Vriska!”

“What you never said I had to be nice.  Now peace out losers.”

“Vriska!!!”

“Later!”  And with that the young troll disappeared in the crowd, leaving her human friend to sigh heavily.

“I sincerely apologize for the way my friend treated you.  Are you alright?”

“Huh?  Oh...yeah.  I’m fine...I guess.”

“Like hell you are.  What was with her anyway?  She sounded awful!” Terezi grumbled, leaning on her cane.

“It appears that my moirail has ‘woken up on the wrong side of the recuperacoon’ this evening if you will.  She’s not used to having to wake at 7pm.  However that is no excuse for her behavior, and I would advise you to steer clear of her this evening until she’s had her coffee.”

“Is she always that irritable?” asked Aradia.

“Fortunately no, but she’s not much better on a normal evening.  I understand that you may be a little vexed but I would ask that you be patient with my friend.  As her Moirail it is my responsibility to keep her in line.”

“Haven’t been doing a very good job at it.”  Mumbled Terezi.  The girl sighed.

“Yes I know but being a Moirail to a highblood is a lot of work.”

“She’s a highblood?”  Tavros exclaimed, eyes bulging.

“Vriska is a cerulean-blood.  Not too high on the Hemospectrum but definitely not at the bottom.  And as a result she’s a bit high-strung to put it mildly.  But she can be tolerable once you get to know her.”  Tavros didn’t buy that for a second, but he could see she was trying very hard to keep her Moirail under control

“May I ask you your names?”  Asked the girl.

“My name is Aradia, and this is Tavros and Terezi.”

“Lovely to meet you all.  My name is Kanaya Maryam.  I would invite you three to eat with us but considering the circumstances I do not believe that would be a good idea.”  Aradia smiled.

“Maybe another day.  Besides we are supposed to be meeting our siblings here for dinner.  But it was nice meeting you Kanaya.  I hope we share some classes this year!”

“Farewell.”  And with that the young teen disappeared, headed towards the front of the building.

“Come on lets go sit down.  I think I saw-”

“Yo Aradia!  Tavros!”

“Yep, that’s Rufioh all right.”  Aradia giggled.  “And I see my sister is over there too.  How much time do you have until you have to leave Terezi?”

“I got twenty minutes tops.”

Glancing about the room, Tavros could clearly see the red and black Mohawk spiked up and standing out in the dim light.  Next to him sat Damara, his girlfriend of two years and Aradia’s elder sister.  She was dressed in a black and white shirt and ripped skinny jeans.  Her red lipstick was flawless, her dark hair tied up in it’s usual bun-with-chopsticks due.

Tavros had met Aradia and Damara by chance at an Anime convention in seventh grade.  Damara had been visiting all the way from Japan, and would be spending the summer with her dad and sister in the states.  Her and Rufioh instantly hit it off, as he was one of the few people outside her family that could actually understand Japanese.  Aradia’s dad had suggested that maybe he should help Damara with her English while she was visiting, as it was one of her hardest subjects in school.  Rufioh had agreed, and a few months later the pair were dating.

“Hello Damara!” Greeted Terezi, taking a seat next to the Asian girl.  “Haven’t seen you all summer.  How was your school year?”

“Ok I guess.  I miss Rufioh lots, but he not call very much.”  The girl replied in stilted English.

“Hey babe I Skyped you every Friday for two full hours.  Give me some credit will you?” Rufioh joked.  Damara chuckled.

“I see your English has gotten even better since last summer.  It’ll be great having you here for the full school year.  How’s your mom?”

“Mom’s not too happy that Damara has decided to come to school here, but respects her decision.”  Answered Aradia.  “She’s afraid that she’ll become too much like dad.”

“I...really like your dad though Aradia.”  Said Tavros.  She smiled.

“Yeah I know, and one day my mom still liked my dad too but hey, stuff happens right?  I actually got to see her a little bit this summer back in Japan.  It looks like she might actually get remarried soon.”

“Really?”  Asked Terezi.

“Yeah.  The guy seems nice enough, and if he makes mom happy then I’m happy too.  She’s been way too stressed since the divorce.  I think this marriage could be good for her.”

“Well congratulations.” Said Rufioh.  Terezi frowned.

“Hey Rufioh you ok?”  She asked suddenly.

“Huh?  Yeah why?”

“You seem kind of antsy.  I keep hearing you shift in your chair.  You looking for someone?”  

“Actually, yeah I’m looking for my suitemates.”

“Suitemates?”  He nodded.

“They said they’d meet us for dinner but I don’t-” Abruptly he stopped, craning his neck above the crowd for a few moments before grinning.

“Kurloz!  Mituna!  Over here!”

Sitting upright Tavros could clearly see two figures slowly making their way towards them.  One was tall, his head clearly visible above the crowd, while the other was of average height.  Instantly he recognized them as trolls, but as he got a closer look something funny shifted within him.  These trolls were almost adults, but there was something strange about the way the other students were reacting.  The shorter one didn’t seem so out of the ordinary, other than the large mass of hair that was obscuring his eyes.  No, most of the teens seemed to be staring at his companion, a taller, lengthier fellow.  As duo finally came into focus Tavros felt his heart freeze in fear, immediately understanding why everyone was staring at the two.

“Everyone, I’d like you to meet my suitemates, Kurloz Makara and Mituna Captor.”  Introduced Rufioh.  Tavros said nothing, trying his best not to tremble in absolute terror of the troll in front of him.

Standing at over six feet tall, Kurloz was one of the tallest individuals Tavros had ever come across in his life.  He was dressed almost completely in black, his dark shirt printed with a ribcage pattern, over which he wore a simple purple zip-up.  His black skinny jeans were tucked neatly into a pair of matching purple boots.  Wild black hair sprayed out in several different directions, with two long curved horns protruding from the mess.  His gray face was partly covered in white face paint, carefully designed to look like a skull.  The white skull makeup was freaky enough, but that wasn’t the thing that really scared him.  It was the fact that the troll’s mouth was completely sewn shut, the white-painted lips sealed tight with several thick black strands of thread.

Slowly the troll’s purple gaze landed on him, and he realized instantly that Kurloz was also a highblood, higher even than that mean troll he’d met earlier.  The stitched lips faintly curved upwards in a small smile.  

“...Hello.  Nice to meet you.”  Said Aradia nervously, holding out a hand in greeting.  Kurloz shook it politely, all the while his gaze never leaving Tavros.  

“Kurloz, Mituna this is my younger brother, Tavros, and these are his friends Terezi and Aradia.  And of course you’ve already met Damara.”  Lifting his hands Kurloz made some strange gestures in the air, and Tavros realized he was signing to him.  Nervously he smiled back at him, before tearing his gaze away to look at Mituna.

Dressed in a black and yellow pullover, black sneakers, and black skinny jeans Mituna reminded Tavros of a giant bee.  Protruding from his mop-like hair were four horns, two of which were much smaller than the others.  

“‘Thup.”  He greeted, giving Tavros a friendly salute.  

“...Hello.”  

“Interething food you got there.  What is that cow?”

“It’s...chicken?  At least, I… think so.”  Mituna nose wrinkled slightly.  “Thmells weird.”

“Yeah well you’re food doesn’t smell so hot either.”  Terezi shot back.  “What the hell are you even eating anyway?  It smells really spicy.”

“I’m eating ground spinebeast with some grubsauce and hot stickyfruit.  Not my ideal morning food but it’ll do.”

“I see.”

The group fell into an awkward silence.

“So,” Said Aradia, trying to make conversation.  “How have your first months on Earth been so far?”

“Fine I gueth, but the atmothphere here fucking thucks.”  Said Mituna, picking at the meat with his fork.  Kurloz, unsurprisingly, said nothing, instead sipping on a foreign liquid in a canteen with a straw.

“Have you had a chance to go to town yet?”  Asked Terezi.

“Not really.”  Mituna answered as he chewed.  Kurloz quickly signed something in the air.  “Oh yeah Kurloz an me really wanna go to the movieth though.  Karkat thayth you have the shittiest entertainment here.”

“Who’s Karkat?”

“Kurloz’s brother’s moirail.  He’s a real weirdo.  He thouts all the time and never thuts up.”

“Is he going to be eating with us?” Damara inquired.  Mituna snorted.

“Nah he’th got worse thingth to do right now.  Little fucker wath probably up all day and ith thleeping in his recuperacoon.  That or he’th being a creeper thomewhere elthe on camputh.”

“What made you decide to come to Earth?”  Tavros asked nervously.  Mituna frowned as he contemplated the question.

“Kurloz ith my moirail, and he wanted to come tho there really wathn’t an alternative.”  Tavros leaned in, expecting to hear more, but Mituna was silent.  Suddenly the troll paused, before letting out a loud sigh.  “Yeah yeah we can vithit Meulin later but let me jutht finish eating ok?”  

“...I’m sorry, was that directed at me?”

“No no Kurloz jutht wantth to thop by a friend of ourth tonight…Yeah yeah I’m almost done here thee?  Completely gone.  Now thtop talking and lets go.”  Tavros shot a glance at Kurloz.  The troll appeared to be minding his own business, but there was something off about him that he just couldn’t place.

“Alright.  See you back at the dorm.”  Said Rufioh, waiving them off.  Once they were gone there silence befell the table.

Terezi acted as the icebreaker: “Ok Rufioh you know I can’t see but you gotta trust me when I say that tall guy was pretty sketchy.”

“Y-yeah.”  Said Tavros, prodding a piece of broccoli on his plate.  “He seemed... very strange.”

“I don’t think strange even covers the guy.  His whole mouth was sewn shut for God’s sake!”  Added Aradia.

“Oh damn seriously wow that is really sketchy.”  Said Terezi.

“I’d say they’re some of the oddest trolls I’ve ever met.  How the heck did you end up with suitemates like that?”  Asked Aradia.

“Random selection.” He replied scratching his head.  “But don’t be too hard on them you guys.  Kurloz had some serious shit happen to him when he was younger, so be nice to him ok?”

“And you know this how?”  Inquired the blind girl.  Rufioh grinned nervously.

“Kurloz explained it to me when I moved in.”

“You read sign language?”

“...No.  He told me using telepathy.”  Silence fell over the group once more.

“Telepathy?????” Aradia finally exclaimed.  “Like the kind with voices in your head and stuff?”  Rufioh nodded grimly.

“I know, Kurloz seems kind of creepy to me too. I don’t like how he can talk to me in my head without using words.  But I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.  So far he hasn’t shown any of the aggression rumored to be in his blood caste.  And Mituna is his moirail so if something does happen he can calm him down.”

“I wouldn’t go near that duo even if you paid me a thousand dollars.”  Said Terezi.

Without warning a loud beeping interrupted their conversation.

“That must be my ride.” Said Terezi.  “It was nice seeing you all today.  Rufioh if any of those guys start giving you a hard time just let me know and I’ll have Latula rough ‘em up a bit.”  Rufioh laughed.

“I don’t think I’m going to be getting any trouble, but I’ll be cautious.  See ya!”

~*~*~

A few hours later Tavros found himself alone in his room.  Dinner had definitely been one of the strangest encounters he had ever been faced with, and he wasn’t so sure he wanted to go through that again.  He’d have to make a note to steer clear of any table they were seated at.

That Kurloz guy though was supper creepy.  Tavros couldn’t quite put his finger on it yet, but there was something definitely fishy about that guy.

Tavros was getting ready for bed when a ping sounded from his laptop.

boxingBilionare [BB] began pestering adiosToreador [AT]

BB:  Hey AT.  
AT:  hI BB, hOW HAVE YOU BEEN?  
BB:  I’ve Been good.  How was your moving day?  
AT:  eVERYTHING WENT SMOOTHLY,,, i GUESS.  
BB:  That’s good.  NoBody’s picking on you right?  
AT:  nO,,, NOT YET.  
BB:  They Better not.  Otherwise they’ll have to deal with me.  
AT:  d,,,dOES THIS MEAN WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO MEET?  
BB:  Sorry AT But no can do.  School’s going to Be starting soon for me and I gotta shit ton of other chores.  Dad just got a new joB so he’s going to need my help to make dinner and shit.  
AT:  i UNDERSTAND, i GUESS MAYBE ANOTHER TIME  
BB: How were the trolls?

Tavros paused at his keyboard.  Choosing his words carefully he continued to type.

AT:,,,tHEY WERE OK I GUESS, oNE GUY I MET TODAY WAS REALLY SCARY LOOKING, hIS WHOLE MOUTH WAS SEWN SHUT,  
BB: Dude seriously?  
AT: yEAH,  
BB: Man that is so sketch.  I’d keep an eye on that sucker if I were you.  
AT:  i KNOW, iM KEEPING MY EYE ON HIM  
BB:  Good.  Anyway Dad’s calling me down for “family Bonding time” so I gotta jet.  Night!  
AT: bYE

boxingBilionare [BB] ceased pestering adiosToreador [AT]

Closing his computer Tavros sighed.  Taking off his prosthetics he clambered in bed and set the alarm for 6:30 am.  He wanted to be up bright and early to make sure wasn’t late for his first class.

_After all, he thought, closing his eyes, tomorrow’s going to be one hell of a day!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than planned. Had a really busy month. As you guys may have noticed blueheir413 didn't do the illustrations for this chapter, as she was very busy as well. Instead AlphaMickster offered to draw and I must say she did a wonderful job! Blueheir413 and AlphaMickster have agreed to switch every chapter so Blueheir413 will be doing the art for chapter 2 and AlphaMickster for chapter 3 and so on and so forth. You guys should totally check out their artwork because they are both awesome. This chapter, the prologue, and the next few chapters may be a little information-heavy, but it should lighten up as the story goes on.
> 
> Also I recently went to the Oregon Caves myself and realized I did a TERRIBLE job at describing the cave as it is pretty much the opposite of what I remembered and I sincerely apologize for that.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated as they act as motivation for me, which causes me to write more and in turn has me publish chapters more quickly.
> 
> Editing was done by insanesanity813 on dA or condiminaj on Tumblr  
> and Artwork was done by AlphaMickster on both dA and Tumblr.  
> As always I'm CuddleFish124 on both dA and Tumblr, and my FF.net username is AnimeGirl124.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Oh shoot shoot shoot! Thought Tavros as he dashed from the elevator, stumbling on a ledge and nearly doing a face-plant on the floor. He’d overslept, how could he have overslept!?!?!? It was almost 8 o’clock!

“Sorry sorry, excuse me sorry!” he apologized, weaving his way through a mass of people. He was really tired, and staying on his feet seemed to be quite the challenge this morning.

Unfortunately for the young teen, no matter how hard he’d tried, sleep just wouldn’t come to him. He’d tried everything from counting sheep to rearranging sheets on his bed. But nothing would work. This was, in part, due to two reasons: one, he was anxious about tomorrow’s schedule, and two, he was still worrying about his brother’s strange roommates; particularly Kurloz. Was Rufioh really going to be safe living someone as scary as that purpleblood for the next year? Mituna seemed pleasant enough, and he knew it was a lowblood’s job to control their highblood moirails. However Tavros got the feeling that in this particular case, it was Kurloz who was running the show, not the other way around. Tavros had finally managed to drift off around 3, but, in his sleep-like daze, had completely forgotten to set his alarm clock for the following day.

 

Tavros looked down at the frail piece of paper crumpled in his grip. First thing was art, located in room 004. Thankfully, the art building was located fairly close to his dorm.

The Art Center wasn’t very tall, only two stories tall and sporting a few slanted windows cut into its sides. The building had a dark brown color to it, and was accented with lighter shades of cream and beige. Inside the classrooms were well-lit, walls decorated with various pictures of famous works.

Room 004 seemed to look like a normal art room, several long tables situated with chairs all directed towards the 3 whiteboards mounted at the front. Large gray cabinets lined the walls next to several sinks and towel dispensers. Already most of the students had already arrived, the classroom playing host to several conversations between trolls and teens.

Tavros bee-lined for one of the few remaining seats left towards the back. He’d been hoping to sit closer to the front, but due to his poor timing most tables had already been filled. He made it to his seat with only seconds to spare. The moment his rear connected with the chair the morning bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

All conversation stopped as a middle-aged woman appeared from the back room. Her graying brown hair was pulled back neatly with a small, red bandana. A pair of green-rimmed spectacles was perched on her nose accordingly.

“Good morning everyone.” She greeted as she surveyed the classroom. “Welcome to Drawing and Painting. I am Ms. Anderson and I will be your teacher this semester.” The class said nothing. From the back of the room Tavros gave a small smile. She seemed a lot better than Mrs. Shifler, his art teacher from last year. “Now,” she continued, “At the ends of each table you will find several stacks of papers. If those of you on the end could kindly pass those down the rows that would-.” Without warning there was a loud pounding on the door, the sound startling Ms. Anderson and cutting her off mid-sentence. A few moments later a pair of trolls stumbled into the classroom, one leaning over and panting furiously while the other held the door open. One appeared to be a female and the other a male.

The female troll was a little under average height, black neck-length hair curling slightly at the bottom. A large green overcoat covered her small frame, the sleeves so long they obscured her hands. A long blue tail was visible through a slit in the back,swishing back and forth and matching her bright blue hat. Her round horns poked out from two holes at the top.

The male troll was much taller than his companion, and much more muscular than most of the other trolls in the room. In truth he was kind of intimidating, his yellow eyes hidden behind black cracked glasses. His hair was a bit longer than the female’s, stopping just below the shoulders. It was a little chilly this morning, and so Tavros found it odd for him to be wearing a muscle shirt, short cargo pants and long gray socks. And he had the strangest horns Tavros had ever seen on a troll, one shaped like an arrow while the other looked broken off. Snarling revealed he was missing several teeth as well.

“S-huff- Sorry we’re late Ms.…uh, Anderson,” panted the female troll, looking at her schedule while wiping the sweat off her freckled cheeks. “We –huff- didn’t realize what time it was.”

“Ah. I see we have some late arrivals.” The teacher commented, looking unamused. “If you could just find a seat we were just about to begin our class.” The female troll nodded weakly before taking a seat behind Tavros. The male troll said nothing, silently following the female towards her seat. “Now as I was saying, you have several assignments that will be graded mainly on composition and quality. Your final will take place…”

Tavros tried paying attention to the teacher, he really did, but the two trolls behind couldn’t seem to quiet down.

“I don’t like this seat.” muttered the male troll from behind him.

“Oh come on it isn’t that bad.” He heard the female whispered back.

“I can barely see a thing from back here.”

“Just try squinting your eyes really hard see? Like this?”

“Do not be ridiculous. I am not going to put such an unbecoming look upon my face.”

“It’s not much better than how you look right now.”

“Nonsense. I look perfectly presentable for today’s occasion.”

“I wasn’t talking about your clothes. I’m talking about your grumpy face.”

“I am only unhappy because I can’t see the board from back here.”

“I’m sorry but we’re just going to have to get used to it for right now ok?”

“No. As soon as she is done speaking I am going to ask her to arrange a seating chart according to blood color.”

“Um…excuse me?” Asked Tavros tentatively, turning around. Abruptly the two stopped talking to focus on the person in front of them. “I-if you don’t mind, I um, can’t really hear what the teacher is saying, with you guys um, talking, so-”

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” Exclaimed the female. “I didn’t know we were being that loud. Sorry!”

“Thank you.” Tavros muttered, turning to face the class again.

“…syllabus has all the details on the work I expect from you, along with the rules of the classroom and…”

“So…what’s your name?” Whispered the female from behind him a few moments later. Tavros sighed.

 

“Tavros.”

“My name’s Nepeta, and this grumpy face here is Equius.”

“…Nice to meet you.”

“Mice to meet you too!” She giggled. Tavros frowned. Mice?

“She likes to make pawbeast puns.” The Equius explained.

“Oh.”

“Do you like cats?” The female asked.

“I’m…actually allergic to cats, but, I guess they’re nice enough.” He replied, grinning sheepishly.

“My lusus back home is a cat. His name is Pounce De Leon. What’s your lusus like?”

“Nepeta humans don’t have lusii.” Equius scolded.

“Oh right. What are your adult humans like?”

“My parents? They’re ok…I guess.”

“Ahem.” Came a stern voice from in front of them. Tavros felt his face redden in embarrassment as he saw Ms. Anderson gazing at them from the front of the room, along with the rest of their classmates. “Now I understand that today is an exciting day for all three of you, and you will have plenty of time to talk later, but for now please hold all conversation until I’ve reviewed the course material.”

“S-sorry!” Tavros apologized. The teacher only nodded before walking back to the front of the class and continuing the lecture.

“It was really great meeting you Tavros.” Whispered Nepeta a few moments later. “I hope we all have fun in this class!” Tavros smiled.

“It was nice meeting you too.”

~_~_~

Tavros stifled a yawn as his final class approached later that evening. Breakfast had been consumed alone in the dining hall, most students either asleep or already in their next class. Then had come Algebra II and lunch with Terezi and the gang. After History and Culture Studies with Aradia was English, which was promptly followed by Xenolinguiestics: Alternian 101. Ms. Aoleen had been very friendly, as expected from her jadeblood nature. Tavros had been astonished to find that the TA for the class happened to be none other than Kanaya Maryam, the pretty sophomore he had met yesterday.

Xenobiology 101 was his last class for the day, located in room 218 in the Science building. Walking into the classroom Tavros could see several humans and trolls already seated at various desks. Unsurprisingly, most of the trolls had seemed to congregate to the back of the classroom, where the light was darkest. Tavros groaned as he recognized the black-haired troll from yesterday sitting in the far left corner. Seeing him eye her the girl gave him a wicked smile and wink.

“Oh come on you have got to be kidding me.” Came Terezi’s voice from behind him. “She’s in our class? You might as well kill me now and save the noose for some other lucky bastard.”

“Looks like it.” Said Tavros glumly.

“I swear Tav if that girl even comes within 5 feet of us-”

“You, don’t have to Terezi. Her moirail, Kanaya, she’s my TA for Xenolinguistics.”

“Really?” He nodded.

“ She’s also in my English class. She said that if we run into her moirail again and she’s not around to just ignore her. She promised she’d leave me alone eventually.”

“She’d better, or her moirail is going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Anyway, can we talk about something else? How was your day so far?”

“Ugh don’t even get me started on that.” The girl groaned as she sunk into a seat next to him. “I had Government and Economics first thing this morning. First thing! I’m so tired I feel like a fucking zombie.”

“Well that makes two of us I guess. ”

“Yeah, I heard your morning from Aradia. Told me the whole story while you were in the bathroom. Heard you also made some new friends eh?”

Tavros grinned sheepishly. “I...I don’t know if you would call them friends, but Nepeta was very nice. Did you know it was her idea to come to Earth and not her highblood moirail?”

“Really? Damn that’s a change. Usually its the other way around.”

“That’s what I thought. Anyway, how was ceramics?”

“Not very interesting. We didn’t do anything except go over rules and learn about what kind of mud we use for what. We’re going to learn how to use a wheel next class though so that’ll be fun. How did you and Aradia fair in History and Culture Studies?”

“I think we did ok. We only have 10 pages of reading for homework so hopefully it won’t be too hard.”

RRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!!! RRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!!! RRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!!!

“Alright alright settle down everyone!” came the teacher’s voice above the crowd. “Class is just beginning.” The Xenobiology teacher was a tall male troll, his two large horns curving steeply in front of his head. His black hair was just barely long enough to pull into a small ponytail, with his bangs swept mostly to the side. Green eyes scanning the room over his glasses, the teacher waited for the room to quiet before beginning.

“Hello everyone,” he greeted with a thin accent. “My name is Professor Railen Aquelt, and I have been studying human and troll biology for the past 20 human years. As you are well aware of this class is designed to integrate both of our races through the use of science. The goal of this class is to learn about the biology of each race to better understand each other, and hopefully come together in a peaceful setting. This classroom, this school, and the Integrative Educational Program, or IEP as known to many of you, have been designed to accommodate all the needs of both races. If any of you should have any questions concerning your classmates you may ask them now as ask me later in private.” The classroom was silent as the teacher waited for any possible questions. When none were asked he clapped his hands.

“Well then, I’m sure some questions will come up eventually. Now, how about a little introduction? I’m sure for most of you, this is your first interspecies class of the evening am I correct?” Several students nodded their heads. “As this is the case, I hope all of you are up for a little name game. Here are the rules; each person will take a turn stating their name and an interesting fact about themselves. We will go around the room until everyone has been formally introduced, and from there we will begin class. Any volunteers wanting to go first?” The room was silent for a few moments, neither troll nor human appearing to want to be the first to go.

“Oh! I’ll go!” Shouted a female seadweller from the back of the classroom. Turning his head Tavros noticed a rather pretty-looking sea troll sitting 3 rows behind him, her long, jeweled hand raised politely over her head. Tavros studied her carefully. From what he could see, the girl was wearing a black shirt paired with a bright blue and green skirt, highlighted with accents of pink here and there. A long pearl necklace dangled from her neck, along with several other pieces of jewelry. Along her neck he could see three long gashes that he could only assume were her gills, which were dyed a deep purple color. Her long horns curved slightly outwards, coming to a rounded point just a few inches above her head.

“Hello everyone!” She greeted, her voice bright and cheery. “My name is Feferi and I am so excited to be meeting you guys! I can’t believe I was actually able to get into the program! Anyway, an interesting fact about me is I have a HUGE cuttlefish farm at home that I love to take care of! I hope we can all get along!” Taking a step back, Feferi sighed, waiting for someone else to introduce themselves. When no one volunteered, she nudged the troll next to her, also a seadweller.

“Fef,” said the troll, looking irritated. “I don’t want to be associating with these lowbloods.” Tavros blinked. This troll had the strangest accent! He seemed to out a lot of emphasis on the w’s in his words.

“Well that’s to bad Eridan.” Scolded the girl, shoving him farther onto the floor. “You’re going to have to introduce yourself sooner or later, so why not now?”

The troll named Eridan let out a soft growl before getting out if his seat. Tavros tried not to laugh as he observed the troll’s clothing. The first thing he noticed was the long purple cape secured around his neck with a thin, gold chain. The cape was almost as tall as the troll was, the angled tips stopping just shy of his ankles. Around his neck dangled a blue-stripped scarf, matching his blue-and-black-stripped skinny jeans. A pair of thick-rimmed glasses framed his gray eyes, a streak of purple hair going strangely well with his lightening-shaped horns. On his fingers were several golden rings, each embedded with a precious stone at its heart. “Hello, my name is Eridan Ampora and my interesting fact is I really don’t want to talk to any of you.” He said, eying the front of the classroom where most of the humans were seated.

“Eridan!” Tavros heard Feferi hiss as she turned to him. “Be nice to our classmates!”

“Why should I?” Answered Eridan coldly. “I didn’t even want to take this class in the first place.”

“Oh for the love of cod Eridan! This whole program is very important to both our races, so please don’t spoil this experience because you-”

“Next please!” Came the teacher’s kind but stern voice. The two stopped quarreling and sat back in their seats.

The next troll to go was seated on Feferi’s other side. Interestingly, this troll had not one, but two pairs of horns. Similar to Mituna’s Tavros thought. He wondered if the two were related. The male troll’s eyes were hidden behind a pair of colored glasses; one lens blue while the other was red. Two pairs of long fangs could be seen sticking out from behind his gray lips. He was dressed rather simply, with a plain black tee and gray jacket covering his skinny frame. His blue jeans looked a little rumpled, covered in a few grease stains and looking as if he’d just thrown them on. “Hello, my name is Sollux Captor. Nice to meet you.” Tavros immediately heard the lisp the troll had. He seemed to have trouble pronouncing his s’s (similar to Mituna he thought again). “An interesting fact about me is I love to code computers, and yeah that’s pretty much it. Your turn KK.” The troll addressed as KK snorted, looking pissed. The only difference the troll had from the others were his horns, which were curved but had a rounded point instead of a sharp one. Around his left wrist he wore a poorly-woven red and purple friendship bracelet. Jamming his hands into the pockets of his gray hoodie he addressed the class.

“Hello, my name is Karkat Fucking Vantas, and I refuse to be a part of this pathetic meet and greet session you asslamps have set up and I don’t have anything interesting to report. Next!”

One by one the students introduced themselves to the class. Tavros was intrigued to find that, whether done intentionally or not, almost all of the Hemospectrum seemed to have at least one representative in the room. After about 10 minutes only a few individuals remained; himself, Terezi, and, surprise surprise, that female troll, Vriska Serket. “Hello everyoneeeeeeee! My name is Vriska Serket!” Turning to look at Tavros she grinned. “And interesting fact about me is I don’t really care if you guys like me or not, because like it or not we’re stuck together for the rest of the term!” Tavros noticed that her eyes hadn’t left him the entire time she’d been saying that. “Now Mr. Aquelt I’m sure you won’t mind if I choose the next person to go? Great! How about you up front!” All heads turned and followed her pointing arm, which was aimed right at Tavros’s head.

“You there, human! What’s is your name?” The she-troll asked in a mocking tone, walking over to where Tavros was sitting. Leaning her arm on his desk he immediately realized that her left arm was completely robotic, her metal fingers tapping the desk lightly as she awaited his response.

 

“Uh, m-my name is uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram.” The female studied Tavros for a minute before smirking.

“Well Tavros, it’s nice to meet you. Mind if I sit next to you?”

“Well, uh...”

“Yes, he does mind!” Said Terezi, leaning between the human and troll. Vriska quirked an eyebrow.

“And what is your name little missy?”

“What makes you think I’m gonna answer you?” Tavros tried to interrupt.

“Terezi, Kanaya just said to-.”

“Terezi? What a strange name for a human.” Even with her eyes hidden behind her glasses, Tavros could still feel the sharp, sightless glare that was aimed towards him. Terezi was about to reply when another voice spoke up.

“Yo, so should this motherfucker introduce himself or should he just take a seat Mr. teacher?” All heads turned to look at the speaker. It was the last troll.

This troll looked no different from the others, with exception of white paint covering the majority of his face. The face paint was like that of a clown, leaving only the area around the troll’s eyes and mouth visible; a clear sign he was a member of the Juggalo religion. His hair was a mess, looking as if it had never been combed. Underneath Tavros could barely see several piercings on the bottom of the troll’s ears. He wore a standard black shirt, but his gray pants were covered in lighter-colored gray circles. The troll’s horns were by far the longest of the others, stretching high above his head.

“I’m sorry.” Said Mr. Aquelt. “You may introduce yourself.” The troll grinned, and at that moment Tavros felt a small tickling at the back of his brain. There was something...familiar about this troll...but what was it? Maybe he’d seen him yesterday, while going to pick his key up? Or maybe somewhere in the cafeteria? No that didn’t seem to be right. He was sure today was the first time he’d ever seen this troll. But then maybe...no no there was no way that could be possible...unless...

“What’s up motherfuckers,” the troll greeted. “My name’s Gamzee Makara. Nice to meet ya all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I am SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had this chapter finished like 2 months ago I just had to brush up a few things. I already have chapter 3 done however and AlphaMickster is already half way done with those pictures so hopefully Chapter 3 will come sometime this month. I'm also half way done writing Chapter 4 so hopefully this backlog of chapters doesn't continue. I have to make up for 4 months to get back on track. I know not much seems to be happening in this chapter but I promise this story will get better as the chapters progress. Anyway thanks for putting up with my incompetence. Hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Editing was done by insanesanity813 on dA or condiminaj on Tumblr  
> and Artwork was done by blueheir413 on dA or nattoppet-dj on Tumblr  
> As always I'm CuddleFish124 on both dA and Tumblr, and my FF.net username is AnimeGirl124.


	4. Chapter 3

“What’s up motherfuckers my name’s Gamzee Makara. Nice to meet ya all.”

Slumped forward Gamzee looked around the room; his half-closed eyes making him look sleepy. Next to Tavros Terezi breathed in his scent. The guy smelt mostly of what seemed to be sopor slime, but there was another smell that seemed eerily familiar for some reason. She couldn’t quite place it though. When Gamzee remained silent the teacher cleared his throat.

“Alright class, now that we have all been formally introduced we can get back on schedule.” Mr. Aquelt eyed Vriska. “Ms. Serket and Mr. Makara, if could both kindly re-take your seats we can continue with class. Tomorrow we will rearrange our seating charts to a more appropriate arrangement.” Vriska frowned, but did as she was told; however Gamzee, for some strange reason, remained standing.

“Mr. Makara?” He asked again. “Mr. Makara could you please take a seat?” The troll said nothing, his dazed half-lidded eyes focused on the front wall.

“Yo Gamzee you’ve been standing there like an ass for almost a minute you dumbshit.” Said Karkat, grabbing the troll by the arm and pulling him back into a seated position.

“Huh?” Gamzee shook himself, Karkat’s voice bringing him back to reality. “Sorry best friend. I don’t know what motherfuckin came over me.”

“Just take a fucking seat already.” Quietly, Gamzee took a seat next to Karkat and class continued.

****************************************************************************************************************

“Ahhh well that was certainly an interesting way to end the day.” Said Terezi after the bell had rung. Getting up from her seat and stretching she took another sniff. “You know you didn’t have to give that bitch my name Tavros. Now she’ll be an even bigger pain in the ass than before.”

“S-Sorry.” Tavros apologized, grabbing her hand for support as he got out of his desk. “I didn’t mean to make you angry.” Terezi sighed, pushing her glasses farther up her face. Feeling his pant’s pocket vibrate Tavros took out his phone, glad for the sudden distraction. “Aradia says she is going to get late night now, if you want to join us. When is Latula’s last class today?”

“She has class ‘till 6:45 and the next bus comes at 7. I guess something to eat wouldn’t hurt.” Filing out of the class the two made their way to The Cube. The sun had already set, allowing the window to turn clear and reveal the students sitting within. Inside students were sitting and chatting about their first day. Looking up, Tavros could see Vriska and her moirail Kanaya eating in the balcony with another human and troll. Afraid Vriska would catch him staring again he looked away, making a mental note to stay clear of the upstairs.

“Evening, Tavros,” greeted Aradia, approaching them from the left. She was wearing the prettiest red polka-dotted dress, a simple red bow securing her hair behind her head. In her arms she carried a tray piled high with pasta and breadsticks.

“Hope you don’t mind me getting food first. I’ll go find a spot to sit over there and you can join me when you have food.” Tavros nodded.

“Do you know if they have anything else besides pasta?” Asked Terezi. “Don’t get me wrong I like pasta but if it’s meat sauce…yuck.”

“I think they have clam chowder over in that line but can’t guarantee it.” Aradia replied.

“Tavros? Heeeeey Tavros!” Called a high-pitched voice from over his shoulder.

“Oh! Nepeta! I, hadn’t expected to see you here.”

“Well where else did mew expurrect to see me, silly? Trolls gotta eat too!” Tavros blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed. Behind her he could see Equius standing looking intimidating, and he briefly wondered if the two were ever separated. “Oh! And are these your other furiends you were meowing about in claws today?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Nepeta, this is Aradia and Terezi. Guys, this is Nepeta, and her, uh, friend Equius.”

“Moirail,” the tall troll corrected.

“Nice to meet you.” Said Aradia. “Would you two like to sit with us? I was just about to go find a seat.”

“That will hardly be necessary.” Equius replied, standing to his full height and looking proud. “Come Nepeta we are going to lose our spot upstairs if we do not hurry.”

“Awwwww Equius stop being such a wussy.” The smaller girl pouted.

“But Nepeta, Horuss and your sister are waiting for us upstairs.”

“I can fix that!” Scanning the top floor with her eyes Nepeta stopped when she spotted 2 ordinary-looking trolls. “MEULIN!!!! HORUSS!!!!” She shouted. The two troll in question looked down at her, along with several other heads. Looking over Aradia could not help but giggle as she saw Equius’s face turn bright blue at the attention. “EQUIUS AND I ARE GONNA EAT DOWN HERE SO YOU DON’T HAVE TO WAIT FOR US!”

“GOT IT!!!!” Shouted the female troll, waving down at Nepeta. “SEE YOU LATER!” Turning around to face Equius she grinned. “Problem solved~!”

“N-Nepeta that was completely uncalled for and-”

“Well it’s too late it’s pawready been done.” Nepeta giggled as she faced the group. “We would absolutely love to eat with you guys! I’m purrty sure I catually see a table right ofur there! We’ll go grab it so you guys can get some food.”

“Thank you. Mind if I tag along?” Asked Aradia. “I’ve already got food anyway.”

“Sure Aradia. Come on Equius!”

“Well, they sure seem interesting.” Said Terezi a few moments later in line. “Nepeta seems really sweet. She smells like a cat but damn that girl has a pair of lungs on her.”

“Yeah, she can be pretty loud when she wants to be.” Said Tavros as he loaded up his plate. “Want my crackers?”

“Sure!” Walking back over to the group Tavros could see Aradia was already deeply engaged in conversation with the two trolls, her whole body seeming to lean forward on the table. Suddenly he saw her laugh, and heard Nepeta giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Inquired Terezi as she sat down.

“Oh, Nepeta was just telling me about how she met Equius. Did you know she first thought he was prey and actually pounced on him while hunting?” Aradia giggled at her own words. Terezi’s eyebrows rose.

“Huh. Well I wouldn’t be too surprised. Didn’t you say she liked hunting live prey or something this morning Tav?”

“Mm-hmm. You go hunting with your hive-mate, Catlin right?”

“It’s Meulin.” she corrected, waving her blue tail casually. “But yes, we do hunt together all the time.” Suddenly the tail went stiff, sticking straight up as the girls irises moved in and out of focus.

“Fefurry! Fefurry over here!” Following her gaze, Tavros saw Feferi carrying a food tray about to go upstairs. Her long black hair was tucked neatly behind her fin-like ears, held away from her face with the aid of her golden tiara. Her pink-colored lips smiling warmly as she adjusted the pink oval glasses perched on her nose. Hearing her name called Feferi turned and spotted Nepeta’s furiously waving coat sleeve.

“Hi Nepeta!” The fish-troll greeted, walking towards their table. “Water you doing eating down here? I thought you and Equius were going to eat upstairs!”

“Well we were, but Tavros here and his friends invited us to eat down here for a change.”

“Oh! Hello Tavros! So sorry Vriska gave you a hard time today in class. Sea can be a reel beach sometimes if you know what I mean.” Feferi gave him a light pat on the back as she took the seat left of him.

“Yeah we’ve noticed.” Muttered Terezi.

“Vriska’s not so bad once you get to know her. You were awful brave standing up to her Terezi. She’s used to humans being afraid of her.”

“Well it looks like she’s met her match then.” Said Aradia. “Terezi may be small but this girl is fearless.”

Feferi giggled. “And what’s your name?”

“I’m Aradia. You said your name is Feferi right?”

“Mm-hmm. I reely like your dress Aradia. It’s very pretty!”

“Thanks! I like your necklace!”

“Why thank you! I-”

“Fef!” Barked a voice.

“Oh dear glub not again!” Feferi’s shoulder slumped as her head bowed low.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Aradia.

“Oh, nothing reely. It’s just my ex-moirail.” Craning her neck Aradia could see a seadweller pushing past everyone with his tray in hand. His gills were flared in anger, his purple cape flowing dramatically behind him.

“Fef! Wwater you doing eatin wwith these humans? We are supposed to be eatin upstairs wwith the higher trolls of society!”

“’Higher trolls of society?’” Aradia quietly asked Nepeta.

“Most of the highbloods here think the balcony should be off limits to any mid or lowbloods, unless they are their meowrails, of course.” Nepeta whispered back. “It’s a really stupid idea in my mind but-”

“Oh for the love of cod Eridan I can eat where ever I want!” Feferi continued to argue, sounding exasperated.

“No you can’t! We both agreed that we’d both be eatin’ upstairs for the year and I don’t wwanna eat my fish amongst the humans!” The male troll insisted.

“Whale if you hadn’t wanted to eat with humans then you shouldn’t have signed up for this program!”

“What’s going on here?” Came another voice from across the crowd.

“Sollux! Gamzee!”

“Karkitty!” Exclaimed Nepeta in excitement, her tail waving back and forth. Tavros’s brows furrowed. Karkitty?

“‘Sup Nepeta. Equius.” The tall troll just nodded in the yellowblood’s direction. “What’s with all the yelling? Me and KK could hear you guys clear across the room.”

“Eridan wants to eat upstairs but I want to eat down here for a change.” Feferi almost seemed to be pouting, though it looked a little more annoyed than sad.

“Seriously Eridan she isn’t your moirail anymore, and she isn’t some woofbeast you can call whenever you want.”

Eridan barred his fangs, his needle-like teeth curling slightly inwards as he snarled. “I know she ain’t a barkbeast, Sol. Now stop buttin’ your fat head into our argument it’s got nothin’ to do with you.”

“Oh fuck no she’s my matesprit not yours loser and I say she can sit wherever she wants.”

“I dare you to say that to my face, pissblood!”

“BOYS!” Shouted Feferi, coming in between the two trolls. ““I know you guys are waxing black for each other but for cods sake you can NOT make me go gray on both your asses!

“What?!?!?” Both boys shouted, taking a step back.

“Oh hell no FF I am so not waxing black for this bastard.”

“That’s right Fef there is no way I’d even stoop down to this geek-wad’s level.”

“Tall talk coming from the nerd who makes out with Harry Potter character cut-outs.”

“QUIET!!!” She yelled, cutting them both off. Gills flaring Feferi turned to the other seadweller looking frustrated. “Eridan, I’m eating down here and you are free to join me or you can go and sit with your hivemate and his moirail.”

“But Fef-”

“No buts! It’s your choice Eridan! Now take it or leave it!” Eridan’s fins flared in irritation, but he nonetheless took a seat across from the fish-girl. Feferi smiled, satisfied with her victory. “Sea? That wasn’t so bad now was that?” Eridan just growled but said nothing. “Sollux you guys can join us to if you want.”

“Sure we were just gonna eat outside but hey I’m good anywhere. What do you say KK?”

“I don’t give one flying fuck where we sit I just want to eat something before my next torture period.”

“Point taken. Gamzee?”

“Hey, this motherfucker is good wherever the wind takes him. If my best friend wants me to eat here then hell, I ain’t gonna complain.” He said, taking a seat next to Tavros.

“Sweet.” Sollux smiled as he took a seat next to his matesprit, Karkat sitting in between him and Gamzee. The table fell into an uncomfortable silence.

“Soooo~…” Said Nepeta, leaning on the table. “How was your first day Fefuury? I didn’t know you shared a class with Tavros!” Feferi grinned.

“My first day’s been fine so far. Tavros is in my bio class with the rest of us here.”

“Oh! So you already know Karkitty and his meowrail Gamzee?”

“K-kind of.” Said Tavros sheepishly. “Terezi and I met them briefly in class, but we don’t know much about them.”

“Well, Karkitty is pawsitively the best at programing-”

Sollux snorted, “AC if there’s anyone good at programing that would be me, not KK.”

“Shut up, I’m getting better aren’t I?” Karkat growled apprehensively.

“If by better you mean worse every night then yeah, you are getting better.” Karkat growled again.

“Anyway for those of you who don’t know, this is Terezi and Aradia.” Nepeta announced, gesturing to each girl in turn.

“Nice you meet you everyone.” Smiled Aradia. Tavros grinned; glad everyone was talking and getting along (except for Eridan of course who was just sitting slumped in his seat looking angry).

“Man this is one wicked-ass sandwich I got here.” Tavros heard Gamzee say to himself.

“Sorry?”

“Oh I wasn’t talking to you motherfucker. Just marveling at the amazingness this sandwich has to offer.”

“...W-What kind of sandwich is it?” Gamzee took another bite as he thought about the question, chewing the mass of bread and filling slowly.

“…Shit brother I actually can’t remember what you people call this thing.” Gamzee chuckled, taking yet another bite.

“I-It looks like a PB&J to me.”

“A PJ and what motherfucker?”

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwich.” Tavros clarified. “It’s a sandwich with peanut butter and jam on it.”

“Damn bro didn’t know something so simple could make such a badass combo. Best motherfuckin sandwich I ever did try.”

“It’s...actually my favorite sandwich too.”

“Really? Well aint that just swell you have one fine taste for miracles motherfucker.”

“…Thank you.” The two fell into silence again, Tavros eating his food quietly as Gamzee downed a glass of milk.

“So,” Tavros said, trying to make small talk. “How was your trip to our, uh, planet?”

“Huh? Oh it was just swell my brother. Ship had all kinds of miracles going up all over there.”

“Um…Cool?” Gamzee grinned, and there went the conversation again. A few minutes later Gamzee decided to give it a try.

“Remind me of what you said your name was again motherfucker. My thinkpan seems to have let slip the info.”

“Oh. My name is Tavros, Tavros Nitram.”

“That’s a wicked-ass name you got there Tav-bro. Wish I had a name as motherfuckin awesome as that.”

“Tav-bro?”

“It’s chill if I call you that right brother?”

“S-sure…It’s just…no one calls me ‘Tav” except for my friends and family. How did you hear my nickname?”

“Don’t think I ever did brother I-“

“So what was your interesting fact Gamzee?” Interrupted Terezi before he could finish. “You never said what you liked to do in class.”

“Huh? Oh yeah sorry about that sister. My mind was just gone for a moment you know what I mean? Anyway I like to bake.”

“You bake?” Terezi’s eyebrows raised in curiosity.

“Fuck no that’s the biggest lie he’s ever told if I keep record.” Commented Karkat, his armed folded in front of him. “This poor excuse for a troll can barely figure out how to turn on a damn baking unit.”

“Awww don’t be like that motherfucker. I make the best slimepies on my side of the sea you feel me? You motherfuckers wanna try a piece? I got a spare stored in my-”

“Gamzee if you even try and take that disgusting thing out of your sylladex I swear I will cull you right here and now.”

“Wait do you guys seriously have sylladex’s?” Asked Terezi disbelievingly. “Oh my god that is so cool! I’ve been wanting one for so long but my parent’s won’t get me one until I’m 16!”

“You don’t have a sylladex?” Asked Nepeta curiously. Aradia shook her head.

“None of us have sylladex’s since they’re so expensive.” She clarified. “And besides we only have the watch-kind here.”

“Really? That is so weird! On Alternia we get one as soon as we paws our trials! And we get our strifecards even befur then.”

“You have strifecards too?” Aradia asked, eyes widening.

“Yeah but they aren’t very useful here.” Said Nepeta. “All strifecards are locked here unless we’re off campus.”

“The should’ve locked all this asshole’s sylladex.” Muttered Karkat.

“That isn’t a very nice way to treat your meowrail Karkitty.” Scolded Nepeta.

“I’m just warning them for their own sake.” Karkat growled. “Just, don’t eat that shit trust me.” he finished, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What’s up with him?” Whispered Terezi to Sollux. The troll snickered. “KK just had a bad experience with the sopor slime once.”

“Bad experience?” Aradia asked.

“Sollux I swear if you say one word-”

“KK tried some of Gamzee’s pie once, and he woke up pantless on top of a random troll’s hive. I swear that guys lusus was just looking at him like he had no idea what to do.”

“Sollux you are damn lucky my strifecard is locked otherwise we’d be going at it right here, right now.”

“Watch it KK you are sounding like you’re going a little black there.”

“Screw you.”

Tavros smiled nervously. He wasn’t all too familiar with the black quadrant in troll romance, but he knew it was extremely confusing to most humans.

“So have you and Eridan tried out the swimming pool here yet Feferi?” Asked Nepeta as she took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

“Oh my glub yes and it is amazing Nepeta you HAVE to try it sometime.”

“Heehee no I don’t think that’s pawsible. Cat’s and water don’t really mix.”

“Awww but your promised on the Falcon that you’d take a dip when we got here!”

“The Falcon was one of the ships that brought you guys over here wasn’t it? From Alternia?” Inquired Aradia. Sollux nodded.

“Yeah, its the largest ship that travels between planets.”

“Large is a total understatement Sollux! That ship was HUGE! I’d never seen a ship that big befur in all my life! It had 12 decks to support all blood colors, a swimming pool for the seadwellers, lots of community rooms, and-”

“Nepeta you are rambling again.” Equius Tisk’d, and Nepeta flushed.

“Sorry. I just get so excited talking about the ships.”

“That’s ok.” Said Terezi. “I was enjoying listening to your descriptions. How were your rooms?”

“My room was ok. Equius’s room was really fancy though. Super fancy!”

“You mean yours wasn’t?”

“Of course not.” Equius scoffed. “The higher you go on the Logos, the nicer and more expensive the rooms get. The exact opposite can be said for the bottom floors, hence why most lowbloods lived near the ground, while us highbloods lived closer to the stars.” Tavros wanted to say something about how unfair that system seemed, but he knew better than to insult a troll’s culture.

“I had to share my room with another oliveblood, but that was ok.” Said Nepeta.

“At least you didn’t have a goddamn community shower.” Growled Karkat. “That shit was so nasty I didn’t even want to set foot near that place. And our room was so fucking small a squeakbeast could barely get in that damn thing.”

“Oh come on brother it didn’t seem that bad.” Gamzee smiled lazily, draping a long arm around his short friend.

“Says the shitface that had his own fucking bathroom and viewing deck.”

“You were always welcome at my pad brother.”

“Shut up you know I wasn’t allowed up there.”

“Well you motherfuckin would have been if you would’ve worn that miraculous friendship bracelet I made ya.”

“Yeah Karkitty I gotta visit Equius a bunch of times. What’s so bad about wearing your meowrail’s blood color?”

“Nothing. I’m wearing the damn thing now aren’t I?”

“Indeed best friend.” Gamzee smiled as he hugged his moirail.

“So how long was your trip here?” Asked Aradia. “And how do you guys all know each other?”

“The trip was 3 months by human standards.” Answered Equius. “But we left Alternia 6 months ago, and have been here for the duration of your summer. Space travel has certainly increased in efficiency with the help of human mechanics.”

“How so?”

“Because before you guys came along, it was up to us yellowbloods to pilot all of the ships.” Said Sollux curtly, poking at some gelatin-like object on his plate.

“Sollux had to work on deck while we were coming here.” Clarified Feferi. “He would have become a helmsman if he hadn’t left home, but-” Feferi gave him a peck on the cheek, “I would’ve never met this cutie if he hadn’t been working that day shift.” Sollux grinned faintly, grabbing Feferi’s hand in his own. Next to Feferi Eridan made a small gagging sound (which, thankfully, Sollux ignored).

“I met Feferi when I accidently went to the wrong floor and knocked on the wrong door when going over to have a tea party with Equius.” Giggled Nepeta. “I already knew Gamzee since his brother is my sister’s ex-matesprit.”

“Brother?” Asked Tavros.

“Yeah! Gamzee has an older brother named Kurloz! He is such a sweetie pie! You should totally meet him sometime he is supurr nice!” Nepeta stopped rambling when she saw the human’s expressions.

“YOU’RE brother is KURLOZ?!?!?!” Asked Terezi incredulously, her eyebrows rising past her hairline. Next to her Tavros can’t help but stare. Sure, the two trolls have the same horn shape and both were juggalos, but he hadn’t seen that one coming. They are so different from one another, Gamzee being all relaxing and “chill,” while Kurloz was silent and intimidating.

“You guys know Kurloz?” Now it was Nepeta’s turn to be surprised.

“Kurloz and Mituna are Rufioh’s roommates!”

“Rufioh?” The kitten asked.

“Tavros’s brother.” The blind girl clarified.

“Heh. Small universe.” Snorted Sollux. “What are the odds you’d also know my hivemate?”

“Um, Gamzee?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah my brother?”

“Uh, if it’s not too invasive, can I ask um, why is Kurloz’s mouth sewn shut?” If there was any cheer left in the conversation it died with Tavros’s question. Gamzee looked down, a frown evident on his face.

“Wow asshole way to kill the mood.” Said Karkat, shoving Tavros rudely.

“It’s ok best friend.” Said Gamzee, smiling lightly. Tavros watched as the troll reached up to touch one of the many piercings he had in his left ear. The one he caressed was a deep shade of purple, no doubt the same color of his blood. “My brother and Nepeta’s sister got in an accident a long time ago. It ain’t the greatest memory for either of us so-”

“So mind your own goddamn business.” Finished his moirail, patting Gamzee’s leg.

“S-Sorry.” Suddenly the table began to vibrate, causing the now empty trays to bounce about.

“Sounds like ‘Tula is outta class.” Said Terezi, picking up her phone and feeling the braille her phone keyboard was displaying. “Sorry Tavros this bird’s gotta fly. Nice to meet everyone!”

“Nice meeting you to Terezi~!” Said Nepeta, grinning like a cat.

“Nepeta I believe we should be getting going as well. Biology starts in 15 minutes.”

“Aww crap it’s almost 7 already? I wanted to get a short nap in before Computer Programing.”

“Sleep in class then numbskull. You’re already better than the teacher, why are you even in my class?”

“To make fun of you KK.”

“Haha very funny. Lets all put the cone of shame and humiliation on this poor tormented soul and laugh at his misery.”

“Yeah yeah always the drama king.”

“Fuck you.”

“Well I guess this motherfucker should be leaving as well.” said Gamzee, standing up to stretch.

“Yeah me and Eridan should be going too.” Agreed Feferi “We have 2 hours before class but we wanted to get a good swim in before then.”

“I gotcha sister. See ya!” Gamzee waved as he watched all his friends disappear, leaving only him, Tavros, and Aradia behind.

“Well, it was nice meetin ya Tav-bro. We should hook up again sometime. Maybe we can make some wicked-ass PB&J’s together.”

“S-Sure. That sounds, like a lot of fun. Do you have a Pesterchum?”

“Ah hell yeah I got one. It’s terminallyCarpricious.”

“terminallyCarpricious…” muttered Tavros as he wrote it down. “I’m adiosToreador. You…can look me up later…I guess?”

“Sure thing motherfucker. Peace out.” And with that, Gamzee disappeared into the new wave of students arriving to the Cube.

“Guess we should be going to then, huh Tavros.” Said Aradia. Tavros nodded. “I just got one question though. How in the world does Gamzee know your nickname?”

“I…I don’t know. I was going to ask him but then I forgot.”

“Huh. Well, it’s just interesting he called you that, since that isn’t a very common nickname. Anyway we have all that reading to do for History before 12 tonight remember?”

“Oh shoot no I forgot! Thanks for reminding me.”

“No problem! I’ve already done most of it so if you have any questions feel free to pester me.”

“I will. Thank you Aradia.” The girl smiled.

“Glad I could help!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't upload this on the 14th (artist was experiencing wifi problems). Anyway here it is. Hope you guys like it! Chapter 4 should be up by the end of march early april. Chapter 4 and chapter 5 will also go a little more into depth about the political situation going on the world of AMPN so yay politics! I promise I won't make it boring though. I think you will like what I have in store for those chapters. Also Blueheir413 is experiencing some stuff right now so she is really busy and can't draw for chapter 4, so AlphaMickster will be doing the art for chapter 4 as well. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Editing was done by insanesanity813 on dA or condiminaj on Tumblr  
> and Artwork was done by AlphaMickster on both dA and Tumblr.  
> As always I'm CuddleFish124 on both dA and Tumblr, and my FF.net username is AnimeGirl124.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The cool night air was brisk against Tavros’s face at he stepped from the car, the chilly fall wind blowing in slightly from the west. Above them, the moon had already begun to rise, lighting up the sky and stealing some of the stars splendor. Winter seemed to be coming early this year; already the weatherman was projecting low temperatures for the upcoming week. But all of this was of little concern to Tavros. In fact, the declining weather was the furthest thing from his mind, as his current main concern was trying not to pass out in front of several news reporters and their cameramen.

The house that stood before them was enormous. Accented with warm shades of beige and green, the residence certainly didn’t feel like a home; more like a museum or political building if you asked him. White wooden steps lead to beautifully carved French doors, decorative white windows set elegantly into the cream-colored entrance. Posted in front were two well-dressed men acting as the welcoming committee to the multitude of guests driving up the gated driveway. 

“Come on Tavros.” Muttered Rufioh as he nudged his brother slightly forward. “You only gotta last a few hours and then you can go home. Scouts honor. You can make it can’t you?” Silently the boy nodded while pulling nervously at the collar of his shirt. The orange tie around his neck was way too tight, the foreign strip of fabric cutting off the blood supply to his head and constricting his airway. Already he could feel sweat rings starting to form under his arms. He prayed they wouldn’t show through his black blazer. Feeling an arm on his shoulder Tavros turned to look at his godfather.

“There’s nothing to worry about Tavros.” Lurros reassured him. “Most of the people here tonight you already know. See? There’s Xavier and his moirail Zeffer, and there is Oormia and her wife.”

“Tavros not feeling good?” Asked Damara as she joined the group, her red and black dress pooling just below her ankles, the back dipping just past the top of her hips. “If you need I have medicine in purse.”

“Tavros’s fine, he just doesn’t like large crowds.” Said Rufioh, entwining his hand in hers. Large crowd was right, there must have been over a hundred people invited to this event! Taking a deep breath Tavros did his best to remember why he was even here. Getting out of the car had been one thing, but going to a dinner party packed with politicians and photographers was a completely different task. 

The rest of the school-week had gone by without a hitch. A small welcome party had been held at the end of the week, allowing the new students of MSC to officially meet and greet their other schoolmates. The Empress herself had even managed to pay the school a brief visit, much to the shock of the faculty and staff. 

Feferi, Eridan, Gamzee, and the rest of the trolls had started to eat dinner with him and Aradia almost every night, Terezi and her sister joining whenever they could. Equius never said much, but him and Aradia seemed to be getting along pretty well. Karkat and Sollux were usually on their computers playing WOW while talking to the rest of the group. Feferi disapproved, but they kept on doing it anyway. 

Nepeta absolutely loved talking about Alternia and her Lusus, Feferi chiming in every now and then. By the end of the week Feferi had even managed to get Eridan to start talking. On Wednesday they’d gotten to meet Nepeta and Equius’s hivemates. Meulin had been especially sweet, Horuss being similar to his “brother” but much more relaxed. Rufioh and Damara had even joined that day, making the circular table very crowded indeed.

On Saturday Lurros and Cillia had returned from their trip to Arizona and had invited him and Rufioh out to lunch in the small town 10 minutes away from campus. They had gone to a Thai restaurant that had severed the best yellow curry he had ever had. Unfortunately that is where all of his problems had begun.

*Flashback*

“Dinner party?” Asked Rufioh as he helped himself to another helping of Pad Thai. “Why do you want us to come to a dinner party?”

“Well, it’s actually a request from your father, but I see it as more of an opportunity to get to know more of your parent’s colleagues.” Explained Lurros as he took a bite of a spring roll.

“Luke has been taking lately about wanting you and Tavros to have more exposure to what’s going on in the world.” Said Cillia, reaching to grab Rufioh’s hand. “He thinks this dinner party would be the perfect opportunity.”

“I agree.” Continued Lurros. “Kathia, Xavier, and a bunch of other people you know will all be attending. And I’m almost certain there will be other kids your age going with their parents as well.”

“Sounds pretty sweet.” Rufioh commented around a mouth full of rice. “When’s the party?”

“The party’s on Sunday and starts around 6, but chances are food won’t be served until 7.”

“Would it be OK if I invite Damara? I think she’d love to go to something like this.”

“I don’t think it will be a problem, but keep in mind the dinner attire is semi-formal.”

“Damn this dinner sounds pretty high-end. There a reason?”

“No it’s only a formality as I understand it.” Said Cillia. “I hear there may even be some entertainment as well.”

“Holy shit really? I’m sold! Damara and I will be ready to go right at 6.”

“I’m glad you want to come.” Lurros smiled. “Tavros? What do you say?” Tavros said nothing, his fork poking at his yellow curry.

“I…think I’m going to sit out on this one.”

“Aww come on Tav I know you don’t like large crowds but this sounds like a lot of fun! And plus we’ll all be there.” Tavros shook his head.

“Thanks for the invitation Lurros, but I don’t think going to that party would be such a good idea. Besides, I wanted to stop at Target this weekend to get a new winter coat.” The older troll nodded.

“Alright Tavros. I understand that you don’t want to go but I think it would mean a lot to your parents if you did go.”

“How about this,” proposed Cillia. “You and Rufioh only have to stay for dinner and then Lurros can take you back to your dorm for the rest of the weekend.”

“That is an excellent idea Cillia.” Agreed Lurros. “What do you say Tavros? If you go I will drive you to Target to get your new winter coat before the dinner party.”

“Come on Tavros!” His brother chimed in support. Sensing the heavy stares of three people Tavros caved, the bite of curry in his mouth suddenly not tasting very good.

“Alright, I’ll come.”

*End Flashback*

Feeling a hand on the back of his back Tavros felt himself being ushered towards the large mansion. The house was by no means new, but whoever had kept it up had certainly done a good job. The outer marble exterior faded away to give way to wooden walls inside. Almost everywhere he looked he could see portraits of various famous people from human and troll history hanging on the walls. A brown rug lay on the floor beneath him, bright streaks of gold running through the dark silk, woven in the most intricate patterns he’d ever seen. 

To the side a lone staircase leading god-knows-where could be seen, the white wooden stairway covered with another carpet along the middle. Through the doorway he could see several well-dressed trolls and humans already communicating in the entryway. Instantly Tavros recognized one of them as Kathia, Lurros’s auspitice. Above her, a beautiful glass chandelier hung from the ceiling.

“Lurros! There you are!” The troll greeted them, moving forward to give her friend a hug. “I was wondering when you were going to show up! How are things at the new lab?”

“Things have been going well. Sorry for being a little late. Traffic was a little difficult to deal with. And thank you for recommending me for the promotion. It means a lot to me and Cillia.”

“Pleasure’s all mine. You were made for that position.” Releasing her friend Kathia smiled as she looked at human teenagers. “Ah Tavros, Rufioh, it’s been a long time since I saw you last. Come’re and give me a hug!” Rufioh grinned as the Jadeblood pulled them both into a warm embrace. “And who is this lovely young lady?” She asked as she looked at Damara.

“Oh! Kathia this is Damara, my girlfriend. She’s one of the transfer students from Japan at MSC.”

“Well! Rufioh I had no idea you had such a beautiful girlfriend!” Said Kathia, giving her a warm welcome as well. “My name is Kathia, I’m a friend of Lurros and Cillia.”

“Nice to meet you.” Damara replied, smiling happily.

“And how is this young man fairing in the dating world? Anyone catch your fancy at school Tavros?” Kathia asked, eyebrows bouncing playfully.

“Um…no, not…at the moment.” He managed to stutter out. Kathia frowned.

“I tell ya what is wrong with the youth of this generation? Any person would be lucky to have such a fine young man as their lover.” Tavros blushed, clearly embarrassed.

“Kathia,” said Cillia, swooping in and to save her godchild from the awkward situation. “I think we should leave the young ones to go and mingle with some of the other party guests. Have you seen our young successor anywhere?” Kathia groaned.

“No, quite frankly I think she might have actually ditched. Last time I saw her she was trying to sneak out the upstairs bedroom.”

“Ms. Dronne? Ms. Dronne has anyone seen Ms. Dronne?” Called a voice from beyond the entryway. Rounding the corner Tavros saw a small man in a green suit looking around the room frantically.

“Relax Eggs I’m right here.” Said Kathia, waving her hand in the air slightly. Tavros frowned Eggs?

“It’s a nickname.” Whispered his aunt. “His real name is Eugene, but some of the newer trolls have a hard time pronouncing that name, so they just call him Eggs since that’s easier.” The man oddly nicknamed Eggs seemed to relax as he saw the female troll.

“Ms. Dronne, please excuse me for the interruption, but our host is looking for you. Seems he has something important to discuss with you.”

“I’ll be right there.” She said, waving the man off. “Sorry but I think that’s my cue to get out of here. Lurros and Cillia you’d better come too. Something tells me he’s going to be needing to talk to all of us sooner or later tonight.”

“Alright.” Replied Lurros. “Rufioh, why don’t you and Damara go and explore some of the house? I’m sure there are some really fun places to hang out around here.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Said Rufioh, taking ahold of Damara’s hand again.

“And Tavros if you want something to eat they are serving oeuvres in the dining room. Anyway we must get going. We will meet you at our designated table when dinner is ready. There will be name cards on the tables so you should be able to find our spot without much difficulty.”

“Alright see you later Uncle Lurros!” Said Rufioh, waving as his godparents and Kathia disappeared. 

“Come on Rufioh lets go take a look upstairs.” Said Damara, pulling her lover towards the grand staircase at the back of the entryway. Rufioh grinned, following the pretty Asian girl up the stairs and, unintentionally, leaving his fear-stricken brother all by himself.

Gazing up at one of the multiple wall clocks Tavros saw it was only 6:32, leaving him with aa half an hour of time to kill before dinner was served. Taking another deep breath the teen tried to calm himself. He’d had a feeling he was going to be on his own for part of the night. Granted he’d hoped it wouldn’t come to that but apparently the forces of nature were not working in his favor. He’d asked both Aradia and Terezi to go with him, but the girls were too busy with homework this weekend. It looked as if he was going to have to face this alone. 

Taking his uncle’s advice Tavros made his way to the dining room. In reality the “dinning room” just happened to be a giant ballroom that had obviously been converted for the purposes of this party. Large glass windows frame by green curtains, gave the guests a spectacular view of the outside gardens. Above more and more chandeliers and fancy light fixtures illuminated the room. To the right of him a large open fireplace played host to a warm fire and seating area, on the mantle perched a large arm clock. The ballroom floor was covered with round tables and chairs set with elegant china and silverware just waiting to be used. Already some of the party guests where sitting down and talking to one another. Others took to standing in groups around the marble statues located around the room. Waiters and other servants seemed to weave through the mass of people like ice skaters dancing around stray rocks on a frozen river pond.

Looking around Tavros searched for the other “kids his age” that his uncle had promised him. To his utter disappointment however all he could spy was a small group of 8-10 year olds sitting at a table in the far corner (No doubt the “children’s table” he thought to himself.). There were a few younger kids, Tavros estimated them to be around 4-6 years old, but they were either hanging on their mothers or sitting on their laps.

But wait, he suddenly stopped, turning to look at the children’s table again. There was someone…else…at the table. A young troll it looked like. She seemed to be his age. Yeah, 14 maybe 15…he could do that…maybe? 

Mind made up Tavros made his way towards the young girl. He was surprised that she was sitting all the way over at the kids table instead of somewhere else. Maybe she was a Jadeblood like his linguistics teacher. They seemed to have an affinity towards children. Just as he was about to reach the table however he felt a soft body collide with his left side. Nearly falling over Tavros grabbed onto the closest thing he could find which, oddly, felt like a thin rope.

“Ouch!” shouted someone and Tavros realized in shock that what he had grabbed hadn’t been rope, but in fact, hair.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry!” He stammered, letting the braid go and stuttering an apology. “I didn’t mean to…” Looking at the owner of the long braid Tavros felt any embarrassment he felt towards the stranger melt away to be replaced by fear. 

Standing before him was a young female sea dweller. Unlike the rest of the party guests, the girl was not dressed in formal wear, quite the opposite actually. She was wearing what appeared to be black baggy sweat pants, the fabric trimmed with the royal blood color. Pink and black sneakers could just be visible from under the long pant legs, matching her bright pink lipstick. Her belly shirt barely covered her small chest, pink bra straps visible on her shoulders. Her arms and neck were covered in golden jewelry, the largest piece being a golden studded bangle handing from her right hand. Her navel was pierced with a simple gold and pink stud, matching her two eyebrow piercings and curved glasses as well. Her two long braids were looped upwards to keep them from dragging on the wood floor, long horns curved out slightly. In shock Tavros realized the color of her gills was a deep pink, the most rare and respected color on the hemospectrum.

“Ha! Muvera didn’t say there’d be human kids here too!” Said the troll, cracking a mix between a smile and sneer. “Now, water you trying to say, you pewny human?”

“I…am so sorry.” Tavros sputtered, getting down on one knee to bow. “I had no idea, that was your hair.” He heard the girl snort.

“Reel-ax kid I was just messin with ya.” Tavros looked upwards fearfully. “Names Meenah Peixes. What’s shores?”

“I-I’m-”

“Speak up kid ’n get out of that dumb ass bow you’re making me uncomfortable.” Tavros straightened to face the royal.

“My name is Tavros Nitram. My parents are Luke and Emily Nitram of the troll biology division and-”

“Whoa I only asked for your name you don’t gotta give me some long ass list of your descendants and shit.”

“S-sorry.” The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Looking upwards Tavros through a quick glance back to the kids table but saw that the young female troll had already disappeared.

“So,” Tavros tried a few moments later. “Enjoying the, um, dinner party?” Meenah snorted.

“Shell no this place bombs like, where’s the DJ and the sick beats and shit? There ain’t nofin going on in this place.” Tavros nodded but in his mind he was already looking for a way to escape the situation. Suddenly he heard a small ding. “Ah! Hooks like Aranea’s might swim by to save me.”

“Aranea?”

“Friend of mine small fry.” She replied, pulling out her “shell-phone” to text the person back. “She’s totally wicked but god she can be a shore sometimes. I swear sometimes she’s almost as bad as Kankri. Between her lectures and his monologues it’s a wonder I’ve lasted this long without gofin deaf.” Hitting the send button she smiled, revealing her needle-sharp teeth.

“Meenah?”

“Aw shit she found me.” Meenah seemed to groan. Turning his head Tavros was shocked to see none other than the Empress herself cutting a path straight towards them, two of her burly body guards following closely behind her. “Meenah there you are! What are you…oh! I see you’ve met some new friends.” Said the Empress, smiling kindly down at Tavros.

“Empress!” Said the young teen in shock, taking a knee again politely and looking down. “I…I didn’t see you approaching.”

“Rise young man, you needn’t use such formalities now.” Said the Empress kindly. Lifting his head he saw the Empress’s eyes widen and dilate slightly.

“Well,” She said, kneeling down to his level. “I haven’t seen you, young man, in quite a long while.” Tavros nodded slowly, his heart still racing in his chest. Despite her being at the welcome party at MSC, Tavros hadn’t had the pleasure of seeing the Empress face to face in almost 10 years.

“It’s…g-great to see you again Empress.”

“I feel the same Tavros. How is school going? Did you enjoy your first week?” Tavros nodded, too busy trying to calm himself down to give a verbal reply.

“Yo Tavros! There you are!” Came Rufioh’s voice from a few feet over, Damara in tow.

“My! Is that you Rufioh?” The Empress asked.

“Empress!” He exclaimed, getting down on one knee like his brother, Damara following suit behind him.

“Oh dear it looks like there is no escaping the formalities tonight.” The queen chuckled while giving a slight bow in return, the symbol for the two to rise.

“My, how you two have grown.” She said sweetly, looking at both boys fondly. “And who is this young lady?”

“This is my girlfriend Damara.” Rufioh introduced, gesturing to the Asian girl. 

“Nice to meet you Damara.” Said the Empress, extending a hand. Damara looked as if she was going to faint from excitement, taking the Empress’s hand and shaking it none too gently. 

“Pleasure’s all mine, your highness.” The Empress smiled.

“I was just asking your brother how his first school week went. You both are signed up for the IEP correct?” Rufioh nodded. “Meenah is also a part of the IEP,” said the Empress kindly, gesturing towards her successor. “However she wasn’t there for the first few days. I’m glad to see that she is making friends.”

“This small fry ain’t my friend Muvera.” Said Meenah, rolling her eyes in clear annoyance. “He’s just some dumb human who shore doesn’t wanna be here either.” The Empress took a deep breath, looking slightly annoyed.

“You know why you need to be here Meenah.”

“Yeah yeah to learn more about the planet and culture and how to take over when you’re gone I get it.”

“Tav’s already made a bunch of friends this week.” Rufioh commented. “I recon that by the end of the semester he’ll have befriended most of the student body. What were their names again?”

“O-oh.” Said Tavros, sounding flustered. “Well, there’s Karkat, Sollux, and Gamzee, and then there’s Nepeta and her moirail Equius, Eridan, and Feferi.” Tavros doesn’t know what exactly set it off, but as soon as he finished his sentence electricity seemed to run through Meenah, her gills flaring as her body tensed.

“Figures you’d meet that little know it all.” He heard her mumble quietly. The Empress gave her a hard nudge. “Ouch!”

“Well I think the dinner is about to be served so Meenah and I shall return to our seats. Tavros it was a pleasure seeing you and your brother again.”

“The pleasure was all ours your highness.” Said Rufioh politely. Taking hold of Meenah’s hand the Empress escorted her successor away from the group and towards the front of the room.

“Ah! There you two boys are!” Came a relieved voice from their left. Turning the trio saw Cillia weaving her way towards them. “Come.” She said, ussuring them with her hand. “Dinner is about to be served. Lurros and the others are already waiting for us at the table.”

A few moments later the three teens were sitting amongst several other trolls and humans. Looking over Tavros noticed that the two seats next to him were, oddly, still vacant. Reading the nametags he could see that the seats belonged to Ayakah and Tamora Me’phir, whoever they were. Their table was, thankfully, closer to the front of the room, allowing the group a nice view of the makeshift stage before them. A single microphone was placed at the foot of the stage, a tall, lean man in a black suit standing just before it. His green eyes surveyed the room neatly as he waited for the commotion to subside.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he soon began. “My name is Ivan Taylor and on behalf of my co-worker I would like to welcome you all to this wonderful dinner party. I see among the crowd the many faces that I have known to come and love as I have had the privilege of working with each and every one of you in the past. As you know, the owner of this magnificent house has graciously welcomed you into his home not only to engage in friendly chatter, but also to make an important announcement.” The man paused briefly to look over at the crowded table designated for the press. Tavros had no doubt that, whoever owned the house, had deliberately set up only one table for the reporters and cameramen to cram around. “Well, don’t let me take away some of his glory. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce the host of this wonderful dinner, our dear friend and colleagues Doctor Nathaniel Scratch and Matilda Snowman.” 

Craning his neck Tavros saw an older man who looked to be in his late 50’s slowly walking towards the front of the stage, a beautiful lady dressed in black walking beside him. The man’s hair was completely white, combed neatly in place behind his head. His undershirt was a lime-colored green, the rest of the tuxedo a bright white. He had the whitest skin Tavros had ever seen in his life. His dark green eyes seemed to smile lightly as he scanned the applauding crowd. The woman next to him was completely opposite of him. Dressed in a slim green and black dress the woman looked more daring than any other woman at the party. Her dark green eyes held little emotion as she scanned the applauding crowd; her head held high chin pointing slightly upwards.

“My dear friends.” Addressed the doctor. “I cannot say what an honor it is for me to play host to some of the greatest scientific minds of this generation.” There was applause for that, several people even hooting out in approval as he waited for the sound to die down. “Now I am sure that you have been hearing rumors circulating tonight about two very important announcements that need to be made.” Tavros saw several heads nod. “These roomers I can now say are completely true. My good friend Evan announced that I would be the one to, shall I say ‘pull back the green curtain,’ but I do not believe that I am the correct person to be doing such an honor. So I introduce none other than the Empress herself, as well as her distinguished successor, Meenah Peixes.” The entire dining room stood up to applaud loudly as The Empress and Meenah entered from stage right. Meenah didn’t look like she wanted to be on stage at all, but nonetheless put on a fake smile as she waved to the adoring crowd.

“Thank you for that wonderful introduction Dr. Scratch.” Said the Empress into the microphone. “And thank you all for being able to come out here tonight. As Empress and queen of the Trollian race, I am honored to have the doctor welcome us so graciously into his home.” The Empress paused as she allowed for a light applause before continuing. “Now, I know that many of you are anxious to hear about the reason that you have all been gathered here. But before we get to that part of the dinner, I would like to tell you all a story.” Behind him Tavros could hear several people start to mutter quietly to one another.

“Your Highness.” Interrupted a reporter. “Is it true that Naphalia is here this evening?” Tavros’s eyes widened as everyone started to look around, searching for the unknown face of Naphalia. Naphalia was the name of the leader of the Alternian-Humanitarian Integration Organization (or AHIO for short), the organization he and his parents were a part of; dedicated to the safe integration of trolls into human society. Despite being such a big name however, no one had actually ever seen this woman. Most didn’t even know if she was a human or troll. Naphallia remained a shadow in the organization and some had even started to believe that she didn’t exist. After all, the only people who claimed to know who and where she was were the Empress herself and Doc Scratch, and both refused to relase that information with the public. If it was true, if Naphalia was really here tonight, then this must be of great importance. The queen frowned.

“No Naphalia is not here tonight but I assure you that she is just as excited as the doctor and I are to make this announcement if you would let us.” The reporter sunk back into his chair, his face a deep shade of red. Straining Tavros could here the man mumble something along the lines of “Figures she’s never is.”

“A long time ago,” the Empress began “there was a human biologist named Yemill. Born several years before the arrival of my race, Yemill had dreams of revolutionizing how his kind traveled through space.” The Empress paused slightly before continuing on. “Yemill wanted to create something that would allow humans to travel further in space than any man-made object had ever taken him. However, the human life is fragile, more vulnerable to the harsh realities of space. For years Yemill tried to find a way to create this travel device, but to no avail. The technology available to him just simply wasn’t enough. It wasn’t until he had the chance encounter with Aaroh, that he was finally able to make headway with his plans. 

Aarohn was a young yellowblood from the Raisoon providence of my planet who, after an unfortunate accident, had left him without his psychokinetic abilities.” Tavros frowned. For a yellowblood to loose their psychokinetic powers was like a death sentence on Alternia.

“Fearing for his life,” the Empress continued, “Aarohn fled our home planet and came to live here on earth where he met Yemill almost 40 years ago. Newly released from segregation, the two became very good friends. Yemill would tell Aarohn all about our world, and in return, Yemill would share our technological advances with his friend. Hearing the magnificent stories of our homeland, Yemill longed to visit Alternia and learn more about our race. Together, he and Aarohn set out to find a way to allow humans to survive the harsh journey from your planet, to ours. For over 20 years the two worked together, side by side, trying to figure out what parts of human and troll technology they could combine to create a safe refuge for a human travel in through space. However at every turn and corner, there was a roadblock.

5 years ago, an unknown individual believing strongly in their work, granted Yemill and Aarohn a large sum of money to help them continue in their quest. And now today I can say with the uttermost happiness, that the long and harsh road that we have forged has finally reached its end. Ladies and gentletrolls on the behalf of Naphalia am proud to announce the P.E.A.C.E. Project, which will in 5 years time be the first human-manned spacecraft to travel to our home planet.”

The entire hall seemed to erupt in applause, both humans and trolls rising up to give the Empress a standing ovation. The news reporters seemed to be having a hay day, jumping out of their seats only to be restrained by the Empress’s body guards in their way to make it up to the stage to bombard her with questions. Lurros and Cillia looked on the verge of tears while Rufioh was giving a big “heck yeah!” and punching the air with his fist. Tavros himself found himself grinning like a fool as he felt his heart race in excitement. To think, that in a few years time, there would be humans, actual humans, visiting Alternia. This was huge news. That they’d finally, finally, found a way for humans to survive the long journey…it was just so exciting!

“Your Highness.” Shouted one reporter, trying in vain to get past a burley looking blueblood. “Where are Aarohn and Yemill tonight? I’ve gone over the invitations list but I didn’t see those two names on the roster.”

“Aarohn and Yemill could not be here tonight as they would prefer to stay out of the spotlight for the time being (too old to make it).”

“Empress!” Shouted another reporter. “This announcement is going to be huge news all over the world tomorrow. Do you have anything to say to the spokesperson for the Segregationists?” Tavros’s eyes widened as he felt the level of excitement in the room go down a notch. The empress frowned as she faced the reporter.

“I have nothing to say to Spades Slick and his despicable gang of hooligans at this time. What I can say though is that I hope he does not try to take this great victory and twist it into something unsightly.”

“Your grace.” Called yet another newsperson, this one a younger looking girl. “May I ask who is in charge of this program?”

“The P.E.A.C.E Project will be headed by none other than our own Dr. Scratch and Ms. Snowman.” The Empress said kingly, gesturing towards the host and his female friend. “Dr. Scratch will also be in charge of choosing who shall be working under him and his assistant, but at the time we do not have a completed list of names.”

“Empress-“

“The Empress and the others will answer any further questions later this evening.” Interrupted one of her bodyguards, his voice ringing across the ballroom. This immediately put a halt to the questions, much to the distain of the news reporters. “In the mean time however,” continued the bodyguard “Dr. Scratch would like to begin serving dinner so for those of you not in your seats I suggest you return to them immediately if you wish to eat tonight.” There was a brief muttering of “no fair” and “spoilsport” but after a few minutes the crowded room had settled down once more. A few moments later there was a loud ring, and suddenly a bunch of waiters came rushing into the room, plates staked high with various types of human and Alternian foods.

“All right!” Said Rufioh, his mouth watering as a large platter of lobster and clams was set down in front of him. “Now this is what I call a dinner party!”

“Is this really only the appetizer?” Asked Damara, her eyes wide.

“Apparently.” Her boyfriend replied. “But hey I ain’t one to complain. Lets eat!” The table seemed to nod in agreement and a few minutes later the dining room was filled with the sounds of shells cracking and table talk. 

Leaning back in his chair Tavros checked one of the wall clocks again. 7pm. Just a little longer and he could go home.

“So man that was a pretty big announcement that the Empress had to share with us tonight wasn’t it.” Said one troll at the table behind him.

“Yeah I was super surprised that they were able to get the program together that fast.” Said another troll sitting next to the first. “I mean, I’d heard rumors but I didn’t think they were actually true.” 

“Right?” The first troll laughed as he took a bight out of a crab leg. Tavros leaned further back in his seat. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but he was curious to hear what the others had thought about the announcement. 

“Still I’m curious what that damned Slick is gonna to say about this. That bastard and his group are always looking for trouble.” The second troll cursed under his breath in Alternian.

“Those damn Segregationists. They make our jobs so much harder. It’s not like were gonna go in and attack them you know? We just wanna place to live.”

“It sounds like the other politicians are in favor of this project though, so there isn’t much he can do about it now.”

“I hope you’re right. The Empress has enough things to worry about as it is. Do you think they’ll be letting the humans stay long term?”

“I don’t see why they would want to. Home is such a hostile place.”

“I wonder if-”

“Hey Tavros yo you listening man?” Asked a voice from in front of him and pulling Tavros back to his own table’s conversation.

“W-What?” Said Tavros, straightening up in his chair. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you what’d you ask?” 

“Tavros you no hungry?” Asked Damara, noticing he hadn’t put any food on his plate. Tavros shook his head.

“I had a snack before I came…and also, I don’t think eating shellfish is a good idea right now.”

“Still feeling sick to your stomach?” His brother inquired. Tavros nodded. “Well I guess that makes sense. If you want I can go and ask if the chef has something plain to munch on.”

“I-I think I’m just gonna go check and see if there’s some bread I can eat. I’ll be back in a minute.” Getting up from his seat Tavros wove his way towards the end of the ballroom. There was a pair of double door on one side that led to what he assumed to be the kitchen. After a few moments of trying to summon up enough courage to ask, Tavros disappointed to learn that the kitchen had already run out of bread. The chef however was nice enough to offer him a plain bowl of rice, which he happily took. Despite his stomachache, Tavros was actually really hungry. Food in hand Tavros began to make his way back to his seat, but stopped when he realized that there were some new guests about to occupy the empty seats next to him.

Standing next to the chairs were a pair of female trolls. The first one, the one clearly in charge, looked to be around 70 sweeps or so. Her braided black hair was starting to show signs of light gray, and her skin was beginning to sag in some places. The troll next to her seemed to be much younger than her companion; her hair loose until about midway, where it gave into a long braid as well that fell just past her tailbone. Both trolls had two long horns protruding from their skull, though the former’s horns were a bit larger due to her age. The older one was wearing a clean, crisp pair of beige dress pants with a white top to match. A single shard of silver dangled from her neck, hanging just below her breastbone. The younger troll, wearing a plain white-patterned dress, also had a necklace, but hers did not have the large piece of silver hanging from the middle. Looking at her closely Tavros realized with a start that this was the same young troll that he had seen earlier that night at the children’s table.

“Ah Tamora! Ayakah! I was wondering when you would show up!” He heard his godfather greet, standing up to shake the elder’s hand.

“We had to step out for a moment to attend to some official business, but we’ve been here for quite a while.” Said the older troll. 

“Well you certainly missed a lot of excitement.” Said one of the male trolls at their table.

“Announced the surprise now did she?” Tamora said tightly, looking over at the table where the Empress, Meenah, Dr. Scratch, and Snowman were sitting. Cillia nodded. 

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew we were with the empress when the idea was first proposed weren’t we Ayakah?” The younger troll nodded quickly, her eyes glued to the mountain of food at their table. Seeing her Tamora frowned. “Ayakah what did I tell you?”

“S-sorry ma’am!” the girls sputtered, quickly looking up to make eye contact. “It’s just the food smells so good.”

“Well we didn’t come here to eat get ready to make some notes. This is a huge moment in the history of both humans and trolls, and it is up to us to record it properly. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am!” Said the girl, sitting down, pulling out a notepad and beginning to write.

“Hey Tavros come on over here man!” Called his brother, causing the other table occupants to stop and stare in his direction. Tavros scurried back to his seat, his face bright red with embarrassment.

“So it looks like the announcement was received well.” Said Tamora as Tavros sat back down.

“Yeah I’m pretty glad everything went so smoothly.” Said a scientist sitting at their table. “All the major news networks are going to be going crazy tomorrow with this story. Aarohn and Yemill are going to have to lay low for a while if they want to keep their privacy.”

“You know them?” Asked another guest at the table.

“No not personally but Tamora you know them right?” The elder troll nodded.

“Ayakah and I met with them earlier this week to make sure everything was going smoothing for the big reveal tonight. They will be glad to know that everything went according to plan.”

The food courses kept arriving one after another as the adults continued to talk. Damara and Rufioh seemed to really get into it; asking very good questions that even some of the troll politicians couldn’t answer. Lurros and Cillia couldn’t have looked more proud. Tavros on the other hand, ate his meal in silence, listening to the bickering of the other guests at the party.

Looking over to his left he saw Ayakah was still going at her notebook; her plate just getting piled high with more food that she had yet to touch. Tavros wanted to say something, at least a small hello, but he was afraid of breaking the girls’ intense concentration.

“Aghhhh!” Growled the young troll in frustration, suddenly tearing out a page if her notebook and crumpling it up into a ball.

“A-re you ok?” Asked Tavros nervously. Ayakah looked up, embarrassed that someone had seen her.

“Me? Oh I’m fine, I just can’t seem to get this sentence right.”

“Sentence?”

“I’m trying to write a basic outline for what just happened a few minutes ago, but I just can’t make the words flow.”

“O-Oh.” The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. “So,” Tavros tried again a few moments later, “why do you have to write all of this down?”

“Because it’s my job.” Said Ayakah simply, throwing the page away and starting again.

“Your job?” The young troll nodded. “But, I thought limebloods were the ones who did all the history recording.” Ayakah stopped and looked at Tavros confused.

“I am a limeblood.”

“You’re a limeblood?!?!” Asked Tavros incredulously, then backtracked. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I just…thought they were all back on Alternia.” Ayakah frowned. 

“Well it is true that there aren’t a lot of us, but I can tell you that we certainly do still exist. Both Tamora and I are here to help record history of our two races in hopes that it’s not forgotten.”

“What are you guys doing here?”

“As limebloods it is our duty to record anything of importance, this party being one of those things. My mentor and I are the main limebloods on this planet that report to the Empress.”

“You are?” Asked Tavros as his eyes widened. Ayakah nodded, starting to write again.

“I’m in line to take over Tamora’s responsibilities once she passes in the next 20 or so sweeps. But it makes it kind of hard to go to school 3 times a week since I have to learn twice as much as the average limeblood does so I can take over later.”

“School?”

“I’m enrolled at MSC as well, though I don’t think we have any classes together. To be honest I’d rather drop out of the IEP but I have to stay because I’m supposed to document how the interactions between species are going.”

“Why?”

“You sure do ask a lot of questions for a human you know that?” Said Ayakah suddenly, her pen still working furiously in front of her. Tavros blushed again.

“S-Sorry, I’m just curious about your blood case is all.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Said Ayakah, looking up and grinning. “I actually kind of like all the questions. Most people don’t talk to us since we’re just here to record history. So it’s a nice change that someone’s actually talking to me for once.”

“Tamora?” Came a voice from a few tables down. Looking up Tavros saw yet another man dressed in green walking towards their table.

“Ah Clarence,” Said Tamora, acknowledging the small man ”what can we do for you?”

“The Empress and Dr. Scratch would like to talk to you and Ayakah about something.” The short man replied, looking at the two limebloods.

“We will be there momentarily.” Tamora answered. “Come Ayakah, we don’t have time to sit and chit chat. The Empress wants to see us and we shall do as she says.

“R-right!” Stammered Ayakah, quickly finishing her plate then standing up. “It was really nice to meet you Tavros. Maybe we can have lunch some time at school?” Tavros blushed. “N-n-not like that I mean!” She stuttered, realizing her poor choice of words. “But, as friends maybe?” Tavros paused for a moment, feeling his uncle’s eyes on him.

“Sure that would be great.”

************************************************************************************

The moon was almost half way up by the time Lurros pulled up to the entrance of MSC. Coming to a stop the older troll rolled down the car window as another troll looked inside.

“Name?” The troll asked.

“Lurros Theron.”

“And what’s ya business here?”

“Just dropping off my godchild.” Said Lurros kindly, gesturing towards the back and a sleeping Tavros. The guard nodded, scanning them in and allowing them to enter the campus.

Pulling up the parking lot behind Delta C Lurros nudged his godchild awake. “Tavros, Tavros were back at the school.”

“Hmmm?” Yawned Tavros sleepily as he rubbed an eye. “Oh…Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I fell asleep.” Lurros smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. Here don’t forget to take your new jacket.” He said as he pulled the Macy’s bag from the front seat.

“So…are you going back to the dinner party?” Tavros asked nervously. His godfather shook his head.

“No I have some work to take care of back home, so I have to get going. Cillia will come by and drop your brother and his girlfriend off in a few more hours.”

“Alright.” Tavros said as he got out of the car.

“Anyway it was really good to see you Tavros. I’ll have to call Luke and tell him how brave you were talking to Ayakah and her mentor.” Tavros blushed.

“It was nothing…really. She just looked as out of place as I felt.”

“Still, it was very nice of you to talk to her. Since her and Tamora are so busy she really hasn’t had time to make any friends her yet. I think she really appreciated the attention.”

“Well, thank you for the compliment, I guess.” Lurros smiled. 

“Well I think I should get going. Works starts at 5 tomorrow and I-”

“Uncle Lurros.” Interrupted Tavros. Lurros stopped.

“S-sorry, I thought you were done.” The teen stammered.

“It’s ok what do you want?”

“Um, well, I actually just had a question to ask you…really.”

“I’m all ears.”

“O-on Alternia, how dangerous are the highbloods?” Lurros frowned, his face turning serious.

“Highbloods can be very dangerous Tavros, but that’s why there aren’t that many here on earth. Only the most mild of highbloods can come to this part of your galaxy.”

“Oh…ok.”

“Why do you ask?” Tavros swallowed loudly.

“Well, you see, has Rufioh ever mentioned his 2 roommates to you?”

“I don’t believe so no.”

“Well, Rufioh has two roommates; one’s a yellowblood like Aarohn, but the other…the other is a purpleblood.”

“Ahhhh, you’re worried about the highblood aren’t you.” Tavros nodded.

“I wouldn’t dwell on it too much my child. Highbloods have to have a lowblood moirail in place for at least 3 years before they can come here. If this purpleblood is here then he’s obviously passed inspection.”

“I know that, but still, when I met him, there was something…I don’t know…off about him.”

“Off? What do you mean by off?”

“I mean I just got a bad feeling about him. His name is Kurloz and he seems nice enough but he sewed his mouth shut because of some accident that he had a few years back. Also he can use telepathy and that’s not normal among highbloods right?” Lurros nodded. “I don’t know maybe I’m just overthinking things but I just don’t feel right around him. Mituna is Rufioh’s other roommate and Kurloz’s moirail but I get the feeling that Mituna might not always be able to help him if he needs…well, needs him.”

Lurros leaned back in the driver’s seat. “Well, I’d be lying if I said highbloods weren’t dangerous, but if the school thinks he’s safe, than I’ll have to trust their judgment. Still, it’s good that you are wary about these things. I don’t think you shouldn’t worry too much, but I’ll tell Rufioh about your concern. In the meantime you can keep an eye on him if it makes you feel better. I’m sure it is nothing but if you don’t feel right…”

“Thank you uncle Lurros.” Said Tavros, feeling a bit reassured.

“Anyway I have to get going. I’ll talk to you later this weekend ok.”

“Alright. Bye uncle Lurros!” Tavros waved as his godfather backed out of the parking lot and drove back to the gated entrance of the school.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket Tavros felt relieved to finally share his thoughts with someone else. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his chest and he had a feeling he might actually be able to sleep through the full night tonight. The elevator dinged as it reached his floor and Tavros stepped out. Walking to his door Tavros was really ready to go to bed. As he went to put the key in the lock however he realized that there was light coming out from underneath the door. Had he forgotten to turn off all the lights before he left? No he was sure he’d turn everything off. So why…? Then he noticed that the door was actually open and he could hear noises coming from the other side. 

Someone was in his room.

Trying not to panic Tavros gently pulled the door open.

“H-hello?”

“Whoa!!!!!” Shouted the intruder, spinning around to face the doorway. “Good god man you gave me a heart attack! I thought you were an intruder or something.”

“I-i-isn’t that what you are?”

“What! No dude I live here! Wait, what’s your name?”

“T-Tavros.” He managed to stutter out. Looking past the uninvited guest Tavros saw there were several new boxes in his room; several of which had already been opened and contained things that were most definitely not his. The intruder looked to be about his age, his black hair sticking out in the back as he set another box on the floor. On his shirt was a picture of a green ghost with a happy smile on its face. His blue eyes were framed by square glasses, which were pushed up on his face. His large buckteeth shown in the light at he grinned and extended a hand. 

“Ah I thought so! So sorry for scaring you like this. My name is John Egbert and I’m your new roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow yeah I really got no excuse for posting this almost 1 year and a half late. Bottom line it I decided to see if I could draw the pictures for this chapter but guess what? I can't! So sorry folks (if any of you are still out there) no drawing this chapter, but maybe the next one? IDK we'll see how it goes! (I actually had this chapter ready for over a year, but I was just trying to draw the pics but I'm REALLY SLOW at drawing so yeah...) But anyhow I haven't given up on this story yet. I've got so many plans and hopefully I can get back on the horse with this story and show you what I've got!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> ~CuddleFish124


	6. Chapter 5

“A roommate?!?!”  Terezi exclaimed around a mouthful of food.  Tavros nodded.

 “I know right?  He just moved in this weekend.”

“And they didn’t give you _any_ warning _at all_?” Asked Feferi, a look of confusion crossing her face.

“He said the office should’ve sent me a notice or something, but I never got it.”

 “Well that must have been a surprise; coming home and finding some random guy in your room.”  Tavros laughed nervously at Terezi’s comment.

 “Y-yeah, it did kind of startle me.  Rufioh says it’s to be expected though, since they did leave the extra bed in there and all.”

 It was now Monday afternoon of the following week and the now large gathering of friends were enjoying their afternoon lunch break.  By the time Tavros had woken up that Sunday morning, the whole world seemed to be in frenzy, mainly due to the new developments Empress Muvera had revealed at the dinner party.  The press and TV stations seemed to be going all out, hosting nearly any person or troll of interest on their shows and asking the same old questions about the upcoming space mission to Alternia.  Even the celebrities seemed to be joining in and speculating.

“Well I think it might be nice to have a roommate.” Said Aradia as she took a sip of her juice. “Being in that big room all by yourself can get pretty lonely.”

“But that’s why he has us.” Said Terezi as she patted her friend on the back.  Tavros smiled.

“Anyway he seems ok. He said he and his sister came down from Washington to come here, so he’s pretty excited.”

“This motherfucker a freshmen like us?” Asked Gamzee as he swallowed a piece of food.

“N-no he’s actually a sophomore, but since they were out of housing in Omega they put him in our dorm. He was originally going to be in Delta B but…the housing people made a mistake and overbooked that building.”

“Hmmmmm. Well I guess you two are stuck with each other until the end of the year then.” Said Terezi.   “Why’s he so late to get with the program?”

“I-I think he said his sister was in Hawaii and couldn’t get a plane flight back until after school stared.” He replied.

“Could’ve started without her you know.” Said the blind girl as she took another bite.

“Yeah, but he didn’t think it would be too big of a deal to miss the first week.  Besides it’s his younger sister.”

“I’m surprised his folks just let him stay home like that.” Tavros just shrugged.

“Anyway, what do you think of the announcement the Empress made this weekend?”  Asked Feferi.  Terezi’s chewing slowed as she thought about her answer.

“Truthfully?  I don’t really know what to make of it. I mean I think it will totally be awesome if this ends up bringing everyone closer together, but at the same time, it could do the exact opposite.”

“I don’t even understand why you humans want to go to our home planet anyway.” Commented Sollux from around his tech.

“Beg pardon?”  Asked Aradia.

“I’m just saying Alternia’s pretty much a barren wasteland now, so why the hell would you guys even want to go near that place?  There’s a reason we left you know.”

“Not to mention the trolls there might not want more company.” Added Karkat, his hands furiously hitting the spacebar on his husktop as he spoke.  “The planet already has over 20 billion trolls there.  If you ask me it’s a shitstorm just waiting to happen.”

“Aww now don’t be like that my motherfucker.” Said Gamzee, patting his moirail on the back.  “I bet our wicked-ass brothers and sisters would love to have some human neighbors you feel me?”

“No I do not ‘feel you’, you sick fuck.” Said Karkat angrily.  “There’re already enough trolls pissed for even being on this pitiful planet, so what the fuck makes you think they’re gonna like it now that they’re going to our home too?  Now get your poor excuse for an arm away from me before I rip it off myself.”  Gamzee chucked but nevertheless removed his limb from the short troll’s shoulders.

“While it might be hard for you to understand why we would want to go, humans have always had the dream of going to another planet.”  Said Aradia. 

“Stupid ass dream if you ask me.” Said Sollux, his typing not even skipping a beat.  “It was pretty smart though to let the Empress broadcast the news.  If anyone else had announced it there might’ve been more of an uproar, but since she’s the Empress everyone who’s pissed off’s just keeping their mouth shut.” 

“Spades Slick looked really ticked though in that interview this weekend.” Said Karkat to his friend.  “He looked like he wanted to strangle the Doc and his girl.”

“I bet you him and Snowman are totally doing it.” Commented Sollux before frowning and increasing his typing speed.  “Damn this bastard is getting on my nerves.”

“You said it.” Agreed Karkat, pressing buttons on his keyboard furiously.  “Why won’t this fucker just die already?”

“You know it would be a lot more fun if you boys would _actually take a break from playing that ridiculous computer game_.” Said Feferi testily.

“Not a chance FF.” Said Sollux.  “Not until we teach this bastard to not swipe our stuff.”  His matesprit just rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Hey Tavros!” Called a voice from the cafeteria line.  Looking over Tavros saw his new roommate walking towards their table, a young girl following a few paces behind him.

“You invited him to eat with us?” Asked Terezi, her head cocking to one side.  Tavros looked down.

“L-last night he…kind of, asked me a favor.  Since he doesn’t know anyone here he asked if he could eat lunch with us for a few days.”  Terezi frowned.

“You know you could have just said no you know.”

“Yeah, but he asked really nicely so I just couldn’t say no.”

“You need to get some backbone man.”

“I-I know.”

“Hey Tavros.” Said John as he finally came over to join them.  “So sorry for being late.  Class ran a bit overtime.  Thanks for saving me a seat.  Oh wow you were telling the truth there are a lot of trolls at this table.”

“John!” Scolded the girl behind him.

“Sorry!  I didn’t mean to be offensive.”

“Point taken my motherfucker.” Said Gamzee as he raised his glass.  “We’re all friends here in this wicked-ass carnival.”

“E-everyone, th-this is John, my roommate.” Introduced Tavros.  “John, this is Terezi, Aradia, Sollux, Gamzee, Karkat, and Feferi.”  He said, pointing to each person in turn.

“Nice to meet you.” The sophomore greeted happily.

“John!  Aren’t you going to introduce me?” Prodded his companion. 

“Oh sorry sis.  This is my younger sister, Jade.”

Looking at the two Tavros could definitely see the resemblance in the two siblings.  Liker her brother, Jade’s two front teeth seemed to stick straight out over her mouth, metal braces shining dimly in the light of the cafeteria.  On her face she wore a pair of perfectly round glasses that, oddly, seemed to go well with her plain outfit of a t-shirt and brown skirt.  Around her fingers were multiple colored rubber band rings; signifying what he didn’t know.  Catching his eye Jade gave him a friendly smile and Tavros blushed.   _Oh no she’s cute…_

“So,” Said Aradia, once everyone had settled down again. “Tavros here tells us that you’re from Washington?”  Jade nodded.

“We live with our dad about an hour and a half away from here, but we moved into the dorms to make things easier.”  
  
“Why were you in Hawaii?” Asked Aradia.

“Oh! I was living with Nanna and Poppop for the summer so I could spend some time with them and our cousins. It was a lot of fun! Poppop helped me improve my aim with my rifle and Jake took me backpacking for a couple of weeks near one of the volcanoes.”

“Sounds rad.” Said Terezi.

“It was totally rad. It was a great way to spend the summer before going back to school.  And it’s so nice since Nanna let Jane and Jake come back here with us.”

“Your cousins are here too?”

“Mm-hmm. Jake and Jane are upperclassmen though, so we don’t have any classes with them. I’m surprised though that Nanna let Jane come since she’s been so busy learning to take over the family business.”

“Your family runs a business?” Asked Feferi sounding interested. “What kind?”

“Jade please don’t not now.” Interrupted John, his hands covering his head. Jade made a face

“Oh come on you love Nanna there’s no big deal in letting them know. Besides they’ll find out sooner or later. 

“Find out what?” Said Karkat, asking but clearly showing no interest in the conversation.

“Yo John!  Jade! Why you sitting all the way over there?” Called a voice from the other side of the room and interrupting the siblings.  Looking over the group saw a blond-haired boy waving over at them, giving John the universal ‘What the hell’ gesture with his arms.

“Hi Dave!  Hi Rose!” John called back, motioning for them to come over.  “Sorry man I thought you got my text.  I’m eating with my roommate and his friends today.  Come over and say hi.”  Tavros watched the blond shrug his shoulders but nevertheless got up from his seat to join the already crowded table, another blond-haired girl who he could only assume was Rose, following him.

“I t-thought you said that you d-didn’t have any friend here yet.” Asked Tavros nervously.  John grinned.

“Technically I don’t but I’ve known Dave and his twin sister Rose for years so they don’t really count as ‘new people’ I guess.”

If Tavros had thought John and Jade looked alike, then Rose and Dave had to be fucking clones of each other.  Both twins had light blond hair which went well with their outfits; Dave wearing a red and white t-shirt with black jeans and Rose wearing a simple white tee and short skirt.  Black lipstick covered her mouth but was starting to come off due to the food she was eating.  A simple purple headband held her short hair in place, with her bang handing just slightly in front of her violet gaze.  Dave’s eyes however remained hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses that obscured a good third of his face.

“’Sup John.” Said Dave, giving his best friend with a high five.  John grinned. “Sup Dave.  ‘Sup Rose.”

“Good afternoon John.” Rose said kindly, taking a seat near her brother.

“So how exactly do you guys know each other?” Asked Terezi, Tavros noticing his friend giving Dave the ‘sniff down’ as she called it. 

“We all met on Pesterchum a number of years ago and have been friends ever since.”  Answered Rose. “Our parents are actually dating as a result so we might actually be stepsiblings soon.”

“Woah now that’s what I call a motherfucking miracle.” Said Gamzee, taking another swig of his Faygo.

“You think everything is a miracle.” Said Sollux sounding bored. Gamzee shrugged but offered no rebound to the comment.

“I think it’d be pretty sweet of our parents got married, but then we’d have to get a bigger house and that could be a pain.”

“Oh John don’t worry Roxy and Dirk will already be out of the house by then so it won’t be a problem.” Said Rose.

“Roxy and who?”

“Our older brother and sister.” Explained the female twin. “They’re actually in the same grade as Jade and John’s cousins.”

“Cool.”  The group fell into an uneasy silence, the only sound being Karkat and Sollux typing on their husktops.

“So.” Said Feferi, trying to be an icebreaker. “How did you guys end up joining the IEP? Dave?  Rose?”

“Our mother is actually one of the scientists working on the P.E.A.C.E project.” Said Rose nonchalantly.

“REALLY!?!” Asked Aradia, her eyes growing wide. The blond girl nodded. “Yeah, she’s working with them and who mom call ‘the Felt’ and-”

“The Felt?”  Asked Terezi curiously.

“They’re the first 12 people the doctor appointed to be on the team.”  Rose answered. “I guess they’re called that since they’re wearing special green uniforms or something to distinguish themselves from the rest of the team.”

“That’s…kind of strange actually.”  Rose just shrugged.

 “Anyway it’s mom’s job get the project up and running.  She’ll be the one who actually tests all the stuff to make sure its all human safe, since troll and human technology’s so different.”

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and 10 minutes until the start of their next class.

“Well I guess I gotta get going.” Said John as he got up from his seat.  “I think I have Math next which isn’t my best subject.”

“You and me both brother.” Said Gamzee, taking his empty tray in his hands.  “Karkat and I should probably buzz to.  Got some shit we need to take care of real quick you know.”  Karkat sighed and closed his husktop.

“Let’s just get going you big doofus.”

“Yo John are we still up for that study group later?” Asked Dave. 

“You bet Dave.  And Rose you’re more than welcome to come too. 

“I will consider your invitation. 

“Anyway, it was really nice to meet you all.” Said Jade, flashing them another big smile. “I hope we’ll have some classes with you later this year!”

“I’ll be looking forward to it motherfucker.” Said Gamzee, waving goodbye to the humans.

“See you tonight Tavros!” Said John, before disappearing in the mass of students exiting the cafeteria, on their way to their next class for the day.

************************************************************************************

A few hours later Tavros found himself walking to the art building.  On Friday Ms. Anderson had given them their first big assignment for the term: drawing a self-portrait using only 3 tones of either pencil or paint.  The idea was to express something about yourself that people didn’t know.  Tavros had managed to sketch out his basic idea for the assignment, but it had taken him most of the class to come up with the idea so he wanted to see if he could get caught up before tomorrow’s class.  Sure the thing wasn’t due until sometime next week, but there was no harm in trying to get ahead right?  Besides, he liked working on stuff by himself.  And since art classes were all in the morning he figured he’d have the whole classroom to himself.

 Walking inside Tavros was happy to see that he was indeed right; there was not a soul anywhere to be seen in the whole classroom. After closing the door behind him the young teen quickly retrieved his work and supplies from the cupboard and began to draw.

 _Ok so I have a sort of oval shaped face_ , he thought, starting to darken the final lines of his piece.  _And if I look in the mirror I have a kind of-_

The sound of the door swinging open nearly made him jump out of his skin.  Flipping around in his seat he looked to see none other than Nepeta entering the classroom “Oh! Tavros!”

“Nepeta!”  He said sounding surprised.  “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”  The feline troll giggled.

“Sorry, I thought I was going to be the only one in here.” _That makes two of us_ thought Tavros but kept his mouth shut.

“Sooooo whatcha workin on?” Asked Nepeta as she bounced over to look over his shoulder.

 “Oh!  Just...my self-portrait…for class you know?” 

“Wow that’s looing pretty nice so far! Wanna see mine?”

“S-sure.” Grinning Nepeta quickly scampered over to the cabinet to get her work.

“Oh wow…it looks…nice.” Said Tavros, trying to think of something better to say.  The picture was of Nepeta, but in a way he’d never seen her.  In the pictures she was suspended in midair and about to come down on some strange rabbit-looking creature.  On her hands she wore blue gloves that has 3 long claws protruding from the section between her fingers, and on her face was a fierce snarl.

 

 

“I’m doing my purricture on how I like to go hunting with my lusus at home.” Explained Nepeta.  “That’s Pounce De Leon helping me catch a groundbeast.” Nepeta pointed to the white cat animal just below her in the drawing.  “What’re you doing for your purricture?”

“M-me?  Oh, I really like rapping, so-”

“Rapping?” Interrupted Nepeta, her eyes widening. Tavros blushed.

“Yeah, I know it kind of seems…stupid, but I really like it and it’s really fun.”

 “Oh no I don’t think it’s stupid, I just didn’t think you’d be the kind of human to do that.”  She giggled.  “You should totally talk to Gamzee about that then.  He just _loves_ to rap all the time, but he doesn’t have a rapping buddy.”

“Really?” Asked Tavros.  The girl nodded. “Do you know what kind of rappers he’s into?”

“I do but I don’t think you’d recognize any of them since they’re mostly trolls.”

“Try me.”

“Ok so there’s Bonegrinder, Altonote, Sneakerhead, Beatstricker, and one guy called X-ray or something like that.”

 “I know Beatstricker.”  Said Tavros.  “He kind of reminds me of Snoop Dogg.”

 “You should let Gamzee know since he’s always looking for new rappers to look up.”

“Alright.”

“So what kinds of things do you rap about?” Tavros’s blush deepened.

“Um, I don’t know…I guess…relationships mainly. Though I don’t have much experience…with relationships…I mean.”

“Ooooo!  I love a good shipping song!  Wanna sing some lyrics for me?”  Asked Nepeta, her tail waving back and forth excitedly.

“I…I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

 “Awwww purrease?????”  Asked Nepeta, giving him a kitty-cat face pout.  Tavros sighed.

“Oh alright, just, don’t tell anyone ok?”

“I purromice not to say a word!”  Said Nepeta, making a zipping motion over her mouth. Tavros briefly wondered where she’d learned that human maneuver.

 

I’ve been waiting here forever

But you never seem to remember

All the things we said and did as children

You babe were really one in a million

 

I see you walking out with the other guys

You seem to be sleeping around and cutting our ties

But why can’t you see that I’ve always been here

I will always be here waiting for you”

 

“I-It goes on, but that’s part of the one I’m working on right now.”

“Oh my gosh Tavros that was so awesome!” Said Nepeta excitedly. “You should totally get together with Gamzee some time.  I think you two could make some awesome raps together.”

“T-thanks.”  Said Tavros, looking embarrassed.  “I’ll be sure to ask him sometime.” 

“So what did you end up doing this weekend?” Asked Nepeta, clearly wanting to keep chit chatting.

“Oh…nothing much…I guess.  I went to a dinner party with my godparents and brother, and…yeah that’s pretty much it.”

“Sounds fun!  Meet anyone new there?” She asked, her eyebrows bouncing playfully. Tavros shook his head.

“Not really.  I mean, I did meet another girl there my age-”

“Ooooooo tell me tell me tell me!”  Said Nepeta excitedly, her tail now waving furiously behind her. “I just _love_ hearing about new couples!”

“Whoa we aren’t in that kind of relationship!” Said Tavros, shocked and surprised Nepeta would even think about that. But he guessed it was in her nature. After all, she was an oliveblood, and part of an olivebloods job was making sure that other trolls keep their quadrants straight.  Nepeta’s tail drooped.

“Awww!”  Seeing her disappointment Tavros could not help but smile at his new friend.

“I don’t have any feelings… like… that towards her, but she was still very nice to talk to.  She was a troll like you, … but I guess she was a limeblood instead of an oliveblood.”

“A limeblood?!?!”  Cried Nepeta, the surprise evident on her face.  “YOU met a limeblood?!?!?  Where!?!?  How?!?! You’re so lucky!!!!”

“I...I met her at the dinner party this weekend. Her name was Ayakah Me’phir.”

“YOU met one of the _Me’phir_ trolls?!?!”  Nepeta cried even louder this time and looking even more surprised.  “How in the world did you get to meet one of those two? Wait.” Nepeta paused, her tail swishing back and forth slowly as she thought.

“You said that you were at a dinner party this weekend. By any chance, was _the_ dinner party that the Empress and everyone was at?!?!” Tavros nodded.

“I guess you figured it out.”

“Oh wow Tavros you are so lucky you got to meet her! I’ve been wanting to see one my whole life but seeing a limeblood is still pretty rare.”

“S-So I’ve heard.” Suddenly, a question popped into his mind. “N-nepeta, can I ask you a question.”

“Sure anything!" 

“What exactly happened to all the limebloods all that time ago?  Why’re they almost extinct?” Nepeta’s face fell.

“You don’t know?”  Tavros shook his head.

“I-I know it might seem…impolite…but…I really…want to learn about it, so I can be more culturally sensitive you know.” Nepeta sighed.

“Well you’re probably going to learn about it in history sometime this year, but I guess there’s no harm in telling your now. But!”  Nepeta warned, holding up her index finger to emphasize. “Remember trolls don’t keep an ongoing record of history like you humans do.  Everything I know is just what the Empress has told us since she was the only troll alive back then.”

“I-I understand.” Said Tavros, feeling a little uneasy about the warning.  Satisfied, Nepeta sat back in her chair.

“Before Empress Muvera took over the throne, Empress Eellia, her purrdecesor, was in charge.  From what we’ve been told, she wasn’t the greatest of Empresses, but she managed to do her job ok.  But towards the end of her life, Empress Eellia started to go, I don’t know, insane or something I guess.  Anyway, somehow she started to think that all the limebloods were out to get her so she ordered them all to be executed.”  Tavros’s eyes widened in horror.

“What?  Why?”

“Well no one really knows for sure, but it’s said Limebloods were really good meowrails for Highbloods, so I think the Empress thought that the Limebloods would use their Highbloods powers to take the throne from her. So the Empress put a bounty on all the limebloods head.  Highbloods were encouraged to kill their limeblood meowrails and even rewarded for their ‘contributions to the race.’” Nepeta made air quotations to emphasize her point.  “Anyone who harbored a limeblood was considered a traitor and executed.  And of course limeblood grubs were immediately squashed to prevent further breeding. The Grand Highblood was especially good at hunting down limebloods, and actually used to paint the walls of his hive with their blood.”  Tavros shuttered.

“By the time our Empress took over almost all the limeblood were gone.  It was actually Empress Muvera who put the limebloods under her direct purrtection, and even gave them the job of keeping history records.  Ever since then limebloods have slowly been being purrought back, but since the genes aren’t very common it’s really rare for a limeblood to be born. Tavros you have no idea how lucky you are to have met one.”

“I…I think I kind of understand now…thanks to you.” Nepeta smiled.

“Glad I could help!” The two fell into an uneasy silence, neither one knowing how to proceed after the previous conversation.

“So…” said Tavros, trying to find a lighter subject. “Where were you today Nepeta? I didn’t see you in class, or at dinner tonight…for that matter.”  Nepeta’s eyebrows rose.

“Oh!  That! I might have accidentally overslept again this morning so that’s why I wasn’t in class.”

“Again?”  Asked Tavros. Nepeta grinned sheepishly.

“As for mealtime, I was busy sitting with my hivemate and her meowrail.”

“You mean Meulin?”  The girl nodded.

“We were sitting up in the balcony so that’s probably why you didn’t see us.”

“Ah.”  Again, the two fell into another uncomfortable silence.

“Um, actually Nepeta, can I actually ask you another question?”

“Sure as long as it’s not as depressing.” Tavros frowned. He had a feeling the question he was going to ask wasn’t going to be the happiest question, but still, he was curious.

“W-what exactly happened to your hivemate? Gamzee said she and his hivemate were in some accident a few years ago and-“

Suddenly the door burst open, the metal slab slamming against the wall and making the two nearly jump out of their seats.

“Nepeta!  _There_ you are!”

“Equius!”  Said Nepeta, the surprise still on her face.  “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same thing young lady.” Said the troll roughly, his breathing ragged.  “I’ve been looking EVERYWHERE for you!  Didn’t you remember to bring your cell phone like I told you?” Nepeta grimaced.

“Sorry, I left it in the room.”

“Oh Nepeta for the love of god please don’t do that to me again.  I was afraid that you had wondered off again.”

“I told you I was going to work on something in the art class but obviously you were too purroccupied with the robot you brought with you to listen to me. 

“That information is irrelevant.”

“No it’s not!  You mister, need to start listening more closely when your meowrail is talking to you or you are going to get hurt someday!”  Said Nepeta, looking cross.  “You know you don’t have to monitor me wherever I go Equius.  I can take care of myself and-”

“I am perfectly aware of your excellent hunting abilities, but given the circumstances of our strife cards being locked-”

“I still would have been fine on my own!” Nepeta was now clearly starting to get irritated, the hairs on her tail fluffed up.

“Nepeta is it so wrong to think that I was worried about you”” Equius shouted, his strong voice almost echoing off the walls of the classroom. Nepeta stopped, surprised by his sudden outburst.  “You know I just want what’s best for you, right?” Equius muttered more quietly. Nepeta just looked at her moirail and sighed, the hackles on her tail lowering slowly.

“Sorry.  I know you care about me, but just, listen more closely next time ok?”

“I will try to do so to the best of my abilities.” Nepeta smiled.

"Aww I love you too.  Come here you big fluffball!”  Said Nepeta, as she hugged the bigger troll.

Tavros coughed lightly to remind them that he was still there.

“Oh!  Sorry Tavros.” The feline apologized.  “I totally forgot you were there for a second.”

“It’s ok.”  _I get that a lot sometimes_ he thought.

“I think me and Equius are gonna go back and have a quick feelings jam before P.E. starts.  Anyway it was really good to see you and I can’t wait to see what your picture looks like!”

“S-Same.” Said Tavros nervously.  Nepeta and Equius’s morailallegance was certainly different from his dad’s and uncle Lurros’s, but he guessed that the pale quadrant varied from troll to troll.  Troll romance sure was weird.  “I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”  The girl grinned and nodded.

“Alright, catch you later then!”

************************************************************************************

An hour or so after Nepeta had left Tavros found himself walking back to his dorm room.  The sun had already set so he was pretty much walking back in the dead of night. Most of the trolls however were wide awake; after all, this was when they had the majority of their classes.

Taking a deep breath Tavros replayed his conversation with Nepeta over in his mind.  _So that’s what happened to Ayakah’s bloodcase_ he thought, the gravel crunching softly beneath his feet.  _I guess I can understand why she didn’t really want to talk about it.  I’d want to forget too if I were her._ Tavros yawned loudly. _Well I should be going bed soon.  I still have to read that chapter for xenolinguistics, but I guess I can read that in the morning.  After all Ms. Aoleen said the chapter was…_

A soft noise coming from his right pulled him from his thoughts.  Stopping, Tavros took a moment to identify the sound.  It sounded…pleasant…soothing…almost like…

 _Music_ he realized, looking for the source.  _But who would be playing music at this hour?  And it’s coming from the other side of the parking lot…_

 _But wait,_ he paused, the air suddenly turning cold.  It can’t be coming from the parking lot, because behind the parking lot is…

 _The forest_ he thought, taking a step back.  The forest, which was really just a thin border of trees surrounding the campus, was meant to act as a barrier separating the elementary and middle school from the high school students.  Sure, the forest was only a couple of acres deep, but still, the idea of walking into such a dark place for the sake of curiosity did not sound appealing.  And yet…

 _Do I dare?_ He wondered, taking a step towards the sound. _N-no, it’s too dark, I’ll get lost._

_But…I really…want to know…who is playing such nice music._

Mind made up Tavros decided to go investigate. Walking into the grove Tavros soon found himself surrounded by a large canopy of deciduous and evergreen trees. In hindsight it might not have been such a good idea, wandering alone in the forest in the middle of the night, but curiosity seemed to be getting the best of him today. 

The cold night air felt brisk in his lungs, but the music was so alluring, so soft.  Like a sweet smell cutting through the darkness of the night.  As Tavros waked further into the grove the song steadily began to grow in volume.  Soon, the young teenager was able to identify a tall humanoid figure, sitting hunched in what seemed to be a chair.  Treading lightly, Tavros stopped just a few paces short of the mysterious musician, scanning for a good hiding spot.  He decided on a small bush that was just a few yards away near a large pine.  Crouching, Tavros took a moment to slow his breathing. Then, quietly, ever so carefully, he pulled back the leaves of the bush, before almost falling backwards on his rear, eyes wide in shock.

_Kurloz!!!_

Sitting just a few paces away from his hiding spot, was Kurloz. The strange Alternian was sitting in a small metal chair, a large wooden cello resting between his legs. The silent troll’s eyes were closed lightly, on his face a look of tranquility.  He looked so…peaceful…but also…so sad.  Skeleton gloves handing by his side, the mute musician’s fingers seemed to glide over the four-stringed instrument, its bow producing sounds that Tavros had never known a cello could produce.

 _What sad music_ , Tavros thought, as he watched the troll’s fingers dance over the strings. Each note seemed to wail out into the darkness of the forest, creating a pleasant yet somber atmosphere. Kurloz, unconscious of the teen’s presence, continued to play just like that, eyes closed, for several long minutes.

“So this is where he was.” Said a voice from behind him. Tavros nearly had another heart attack. Wiping around the young human found himself face to face with none other than Kurloz’s hivemate.

“Gamzee!”  Said Tavros, before covering his mouth.  The last thing he wanted was Kurloz discovering his hiding spot. Silently Gamzee raised one finger to his mouth, before looking out at his hivemate.

“I knew that motherfucker would be out here tonight.” He muttered quietly, so quietly that Tavros almost didn’t hear him.

“Does he come out here very night?” Gamzee shook his head, kneeling to join Tavros in the bush.

“Nah.  But it’s not strange for him to disappear like this for a few hours every once in a while. Honestly I wasn’t sure what to expect when I got a call from Nepeta but I guess I should have known. After all, tonight is the nine year anniversary.”

“Anniversary of what?”

Gamzee looked over at Tavros and smiled sadly.

“Of the accident my dear Tavbro.”  Tavros’s eyes widened.

“So…so that’s why Nepeta wasn’t at the table today.” The troll nodded.

“My wicked sister was out spending the day with her hivemate Meulin.”  Tavros was quiet, turning back to the still playing Kurloz.

“Gamzee, what exactly happened to…you know...Kurloz and Nepeta’s sis- I mean, hivemate?”

Gamzee frowned.

“Well Tavbro, about nine years ago Kurloz and his then-wicked-ass matesprit, Meulin, decided they’d all up and go on a night picnic you know?  Brought some wicked-ass food and Faygo to have themselves a fucking kick-ass date. Anyway the two besties fell asleep underneath a tree after taking a long swim in one of the lakes near Meulin’s hive. But,” Gamzee’s face darkened. “Because they fell asleep without being all cozied up in some warm ass sopor slime, Kurloz ended up having a really bad dream.  A dream so bad that it made him scream so loud that it made Meulin go deaf.”

“T-that’s horrible!” Said Tavros, his eyes wide with shock. Gamzee nodded. “When Kurloz finally woke up and realized what he’d done, well, that was the night he came home and sewed his mouth shut.” Gamzee paused to look out at his hivemate.  “That motherfucker still blames himself for what happened that night, even though Meulin’s been telling him for years that it wasn’t his fault. For a while man I thought he was really gonna punch his own ticket.”

“Y-You mean...” The troll nodded.  “But why would he do such a thing?  Killing himself…I don’t think…would really solve the problem.”

“It wouldn’t.” Gamzee agreed.  “But for the longest time Kurloz wasn’t eating or sleeping. It seemed like he just couldn’t live with himself knowing he hurt Meulin so badly.  It’s a motherfucking miracle Meulin’s managed to convince him that they’re still friends.  You know they used to go to that lake all the time; Kurloz would play his cello while Meulin would sing the music he wrote for her.  She had the prettiest voice.”

“R-really?”

“He actually wrote this song for her you know.” Said Gamzee, his gaze unwavering. Tavros blinked. “A year after the accident.  It’s such a beautiful piece, but so sad.  I wish Meulin could hear it, and I bet Kurloz would do anything to have Meulin sing for him one last time.”

The two were silent for a while; both just listening to the somber notes emanating from the cellist.

 

 

“We’d better go.” Gamzee muttered quietly. “He’s getting close to the end of the song. Soon as he’s done he’s probably going to go back to the room.”

“O-oh.”

True to his word, Tavros could start to identify that Kurloz’s melody (requiem) was starting to come to a close.

“Thank you.” He said, getting up and brushing his pant legs off looking at Gamzee.  “Thank you for letting me know what happened.”

Gamzee blinked for a second then smiled.

“Aww you don’t have to thank me for anything Tavbro. Just, start going easier on him you know?  I know you’re kind of scared of him, but I hope this helps you understand why he is the way his is.”

“I-it did.  Thank you.”

“Well, I’d best be going myself.  Fucking human history’s stating in 10.”  Grinning Gamzee stepped back to salute the small boy.

“See ya around Tavbro.”

************************************************************************************ 

A few minutes later Tavros found himself back at his dorm room.  Opening the door he could see his new roommate hunched over his laptop; headphones on and typing on his computer, a Pesterchum conversation open on his screen.

“Don’t you have a paper you have to write tonight?” Asked Tavros as he eyed the computer.

“Oh!  Tavros! Sorry!  I didn’t even hear you come in.” Said John, taking his headphones off.

“I-if it’s ok with you, I think I’m actually going to turn in for the night.”

“All right, I’ll keep my typing down to a minimum. I’m going to need my desk light for a bit though.”

“That’s fine.  Anyway, goodnight John.”  His roommate grinned, turning to go back to his computer and typing

“Night Tavros.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first things first I AM SO SORRY FOR THAT SHITTY RAP THAT TAVROS WROTE. I SUCK at writing that kind of stuff since I NEVER listen to that kind of music. (Also sorry for the lame cat puns I'm bad at those to)
> 
> Second, I have drawings this time! Yay! Yeah I know they aren't the best (I know nothing about color theory), but hey I tried (yes, I did do the drawings this time around).
> 
> Third, I've also decided to try and start updating this story again, once every 2 weeks. I'm not sure if all chapters will have pictures (depends on how busy I am that week), but I'm going to try really hard to at least have the chapters typed and posted.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> ~CuddleFish124~
> 
> *Edit* Also just a really quick note Chapter 6 is going to be REALLY long, so just a heads up for that. It's actually gotta be split into 2 chapters it's so long, and already the first half is over 15 pages. So sorry! Anyway, thanks for all the kudos!


	7. Chapter 6

“Alright class, so if you look at this symbol you can see that, when put in context here, it changes from an ‘ah” sound to make an ‘oo’ sound. However, if you place a break in front of it, the ‘oo’ changes to an ‘o’. Everyone got that? … Alright, then the next word is…”

Oh shit.

The sound of lead pencils scraping against paper was the only sound to be heard above professor Aoolen’s sharp but direct voice. The Xenolinguistics class was reviewing the Alternian grammar that was going to be given to them on their test next week. However, a certain brown-haired youth was hardly paying attention. In fact, this particular student seemed to be right in the middle of suffering a minor panic attack.

Alright so she said that if you add a pause here then the ‘o’ changes to an ‘oo’ or wait was it the other way around Oh damn it she’s talking again crap I missed that section what the heck is she talking about Fuck Fuck FUCK!!!!

After the arrival of his new roommate, Tavros’s life had more or less settled into a routine. John, Dave, Rose, and Jade were now starting to eat with the group of friends on a semi-regular basis; the group now so large that it had to be slit into two separate tables. But they made it work. Dave and Terezi seemed to hit it off instantly, the latter even sitting at Dave’s table every once and a while. Equius and Eridan also seemed to be opening up; both now starting to actually talk instead of just listening to the rest of the group.

“Mr. Nitram…. Mr. Nitram!” Shouted a sharp voice and broke the young teen from his concentration. 

“Y-yes Ms. Aoolen?” He managed to stutter, noticing the entire class seemed to have stopped writing and was now completely focused on him.

“I was asking if you could kindly complete the sentence on page 27 of our textbook.” Said the female troll, peering over her square spectacles expectantly.

“Oh! Right!” Tavros quickly retrieved his textbook from his backpack. Apparently, in all his ramblings he had completely missed the transfer from lecture to study. “Ok so umOk so um *The other day my friend and I visited the* um, *town square* ?” The teacher signed.

“I’m sorry Mr. Nitram but the correct answer is *The other day my friend and I visited the city center*. You were close, but I would recommend giving the vocabulary form chapter 2 another look over.”

“Yes Ms. Aoolen.”

“Alright class that is the end of todays lecture.” Said the teacher as the evening bell rang. “Your homework tonight is to read over the vocabulary for chapter 3, and start studying for your first quiz that is coming up next Tuesday. You’re dismissed.” 

Tavros face was still bright red as his classmates slowly began to file out of the small classroom. Through the windows one could see a slowly setting sun, the light casting eerie shadows that danced along the walls of the classroom.

“Tavros?” Looking towards the back of the room the young teen spotted the class TA, Kanaya Maryam, walking towards him. In her hands she held the homework notebook he’d turned in at the beginning of class. Tavros’s stomach did a small flip. “May I talk to you for a bit?”

“S-sure.” Said Tavros, taking a seat back at his desk. Kanaya took the seat next to him, the classroom now completely empty.

“So I have been going over the homework notebook you handed in this week, and I cannot have helped but notice that you seem to be having a difficult time in this class. Am I correct?” The boy grimaced. Tavros was trying. He really was. But linguistics has never been his strongest subject, especially Alternian. During the summer his godfather had tried (and failed) to teach him some of the basics before the term stated, but it hadn’t been very helpful. Truth be told Tavros had been dreading taking this class right from the start. Not to mention he wasn’t the fastest hand writer there was, which only complicated things further.

“I’m sorry.”

“Oh no you don’t have to be sorry,” Said the sophomore. “I just wanted to check in to make sure everything is going ok.”

“Yeah no everything is fine…it’s just…”

“It’s just…?”

“…It’s just Ms. Aoolen talks really fast and it’s really hard for me to keep up with all of the notes we’re supposed to be taking. I’m trying really hard to write down everything she saya, but I just can’t move my hand that fast.” Kanaya’s face softened.

“You know,” She said, leaning closer to the freshman, “I have found that over the years, it is actually easier to take your computer to class and type out your notes while recording the lectures, so that when you have trouble remembering something you can just skip back to the part that you missed.” Tavros frowned. 

“I…I don’t think Ms. Aoolen would be very happy with me brining a computer to class.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Said Kanaya as she scooted her desk closer to him. “If I just explain the situation to her I am sure she will not object. Over the past few weeks I have found Ms. Aoolen to be very negotiable when it comes to her students.”

“Oh…well in that case, maybe I’ll give it a try. Oh but wait,” the boy’s face fell. “I don’t think they have a program to type out Alternian symbols on my computer, so I guess I can’t.”

“Do not worry I can give you a link that I use.” Kanaya paused. “You know, I was actually wondering if you would like me to give you a little extra help outside of class.”

“W-what? You mean like tutoring?” The TA nodded. “Oh no you don’t have to do that.”

“Do not worry you will not be a bother to me. In fact you might actually help me out, as the best way to learn something is to explain it to someone else.”

“I…guess that makes sense.”

“So? How about it? Would you like me to help you with the classwork?”

“…That would be great, thank you very much Kanaya.” Said Tavros, feeling a bit relieved.

“Do not mention it. Now.” Said the girl as she got up from her desk. “How about we get some dinner. I know you and Vriska aren’t too fond of each other, but would you like to grab some food with me before your next class? We can go and sit in the library if you would like to start on some of the homework as well.”

“O-oh. Sure, why not.” Getting up Tavros sent a quick text to Aradia and Terezi, before following Kanaya out of the empty classroom.

************************************************************************************

A few minutes later the two found themselves on the second floor of the library, food in hand and looking out the window at the autumn sunset.

“So Tavros what do you seem to be having the most trouble with?” Asked Kanaya, taking the seat opposite him.

“Hm? Oh…well, as I said before, the grammar…”

“Right. Well, the main think you want to keep in mind with Alternian grammar is that there really is no set structure. Sure there are some very basic guidelines, but the way a sentence is structured can vary from region to region. We’re currently studying grammar that mainly comes from the West, so you have a few different quirks to learn before you can fully begin to understand the writings and language from that part of Alternia.” Tavros just stared at her blankly. “I’m sorry did I confuse you?”

“What? ...No! I’m just…a little slow.” Said Tavros, feeling heat rise to his face.

“Well, if there is anything, anything at all that you do not understand, just let me know and we can go over it in more detail.” The boy nodded.

“Alright, I am going to try something to see where your current stance in Alternian grammar is. Tavros, I want you to try and have a conversation with me completely in Alternian based on the grammar we have learned thus far. Do you think you can do that?”

Fuck no! “…I can give it a try.” Kanaya’s face softened.

“Do not worry Tavros it does not have to be perfect. Here, I will start first.*Hello. My name is Kanaya Maryam. What is yours?*”

“Oh geez ok um*Hi, I am Tavros Nitram. I am a* uh, *person who is in school?*”

“The word you are looking for is *student*.” Said his tutor, switching back to English briefly. 

“Sorry.”

“Do not be. I am here to help you after all.” Kanaya sat back in her seat. “Continue.”

“Um…ok. But…what do you want me to talk about?”

“Anything you want.”

“T-that doesn’t really help me…no offence.” The sophomore laughed.

“Well, is there anything that you would like to talk about then?”

“Uhhhhh…” Tavros looked around the library, trying to avoid eye contact. “Well, I’m not really sure…what to…talk…about…” Noticing his fidgeting had stopped, Kanaya followed his gaze out the window. Looking down Kanaya saw a young girl with thick black hair and glasses walking across the lawn, an orange pumpkin knitted on her black sweater. Watching Tavros a small smile curved on her lips. “How about we talk about Halloween? That is coming up soon is it not?”

“Hm? O-oh…right.” Said Tavros, taking his eyes off the young girl. “But, I don’t know how to say Halloween in Alternian.” Kanaya chuckled.

“Well, since Alternia doesn’t really have a holiday like Halloween, they don’t really have a special word for it. They just use the English word even though it sounds a bit strange in context.”

“I guess that makes sense. I wonder then, if the school going to do anything special, for Halloween.” The TA paused.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, if there really is no holiday like Halloween on Alternia, don’t you think the school might…I don’t know, make it special or something?” Kanaya sat back in her chair, thinking.

“I am on the student board so I usually know what is going on with that sort of stuff, but I do not think the school is planning anything special, at least to my knowledge. And yet…” Her thoughtful expression deepened. “I know that for most of the students here, Halloween will be the very first human holiday that they will experience, so the least the school could do is make the experience an exciting one.”

“I guess. But…if they’re planning on doing something they had better start making plans soon. Halloween’s next month.” Kanaya nodded. Suddenly Tavros felt a light buzzing coming from his back pocket.

“Oh! Sorry Kanaya, that’s my alarm for xenobiology.”

“That is quite alright. I’m sorry that we did not get to get much further in your studies today, but if you would like we can meet here again on Friday.”

“That sounds good. Anyway I gotta go or I’m going to be late.”

“Alright. See you tomorrow.”

************************************************************************************

“Hwah. Man am I glad it’s finally the weekend.” Said Terezi, stretching like a cat in her chair. Chugging down her soda the freshman sighed, taking in a deep breath of the crisp afternoon air. It was now Columbus Day Weekend, the first government holiday of the school year. As a result, the school had generously allowed its students a 3-day weekend; a nice break from their very hectic school schedules. In celebration of their brief holiday, the trio of friends decided to take a day out on the town, stopping to take a nice lunch break at their favorite burger joint.

“I can totally agree with you there,” said Aradia, taking a sip of her soda. “I mean, I really like all of my classes, but man biology is hard.”

“Yeah no shit.” Her friend responded. “I think I totally failed that first test. I’d be surprised if I got above a 70 on that thing.”

“I’m sure you did ok.” Said Tavros, trying to sound reassuring. “You seemed to do well when Uncle Lurros gave us that fake test us last week.”

“Yeah but taking a fake test and a real test are two very different things.” She replied, “Oh well whatever happens happens. Just hope it’s enough to please mom and dad. I’d hate to not be able to-”

“Hooooooh man guys look at that fine piece of ass walking by. Hey hottie, wanna ride my dick?”

“Oh please tell me that isn’t who I think it is.” Said Terezi, closing her eyes.

“Afraid so,” said Aradia, her expression going sour. “Tavros don’t turn around.”

“What?” Said Tavros, looking behind him before instantly twisting back in his seat, the blood suddenly completely gone from his face.

“I want to leave.”

Across the street was none other than Marcus Zidinski, the infamous bully and idiot extraordinaire of Westside Middle School. Beside him were his two lackeys Josh and Sam Welsh, both equally as rude and ill-natured. Sneakng a quick look behind him Tavros could see that the three had managed to corner a young girl across the street. She was definitely Marcus’s type; long blonde hair, large gray eyes, and, as Marcus would put it, a “smoking hot body.”

“Haha yeah babe come on and put on a show for us!” Tavros saw Sam hoot, making an obscene gesture towards his crotch.

“Yeah I’d like to see that ass in action!”

The girl being catcalled said nothing, instead holding her head high and walking straight past them.

“Hey babe didn’t you hear me?” Said Marcus as he followed his prey. The girl quickened her pace. “Hey bitch!” He shouted, grabbing her arm and throwing her against the concrete wall. “I was giving you a compliment.”

“Please just go away.” Tavros heard her say.

“Go away? Babe we just got here!” Said Josh, leaning against the wall next to her.

“We should help her.” Said Aradia.

“Already on it.” Said Terezi, getting up from her seat. “Hey asshole!” She shouted, marching up to the trio. “She says she’s not interested alright? Now beat it!” The girl underneath him took advantage of the opening.

“Let me go!” She shouted, using her free hand to slap Marcus across the face. The older teen stumbled back a bit, instinctively releasing his grip. The girl threw them a quick look of gratitude, before dashing off.

“Hey you come back here!” Shouted Marcus taking off after her.

“Oh I don’t think so.” Said Terezi, tripping him with her cane. Marcus stumbled for a few seconds before finally catching his balance on the wall. His brown eyes seemed to turn red as he matched up to her.

“You wanna fight bitch?” He sneered.

“H-h-h-h-hey!” Came a hesitant voice from his left. Both looked over to see Tavros shacking while looking at them. Marcus’s face broke out in a smile.

“Well well well, look at what we have here boys.”

“Haha it’s Retardo Nitram!”

“Hey Ritardo, where’s your sick set of wheels? Trading them in for an upgrade?” Marcus and Josh high-fived Sam.

“Leave him alone!” Shouted Terezi, holding her cane out in front of her. Marcus snorted.

“What? What are you going to do no-eyes? Trip me with your cane?”

“Hey!” Said Tavros, trying to sound brave. “Y-y-you should really, m-m-m-mind your own business.” Marcus frowned, walking over to the shorter boy.

“No Retardo, I think you should mind your own business.” He sneered, shoving Tavros in the chest. The younger teen instantly fell to the ground.

“HEY!” Shouted a new voice. “YOU ASSHOLES LEAVE THEM ALONE!”

“Oh shit it’s the freak!” Shouted Josh, backpedaling. Aradia looked furious, her hands were balled into fists at her side as she stormed up to the bullies.

“You three, if I EVER see you lay another hand on Terezi or Tavros I swear I will beat the living daylights out of all three of you! Screw your wrestling experience!”

“Oh shit man we gotta get out of here!” Shouted Sam, already taking off in the other direction. Seeing his two minons retreating Marcus swore.

“This ain’t over bitch!” He shouted back at her, before following his friends.

“You bet your ass it isn’t!” Aradia shouted back. Once they were gone Aradia relaxed. 

“Ugh I hate those guys. I mean seriously? How low do you have to stoop to make fun of you two?”

“Pretty fucking low if you ask me.” Said Terezi, lowering her cane. “It’s alright Tavros they’re gone.”

“I-I know.” Said Tavros, trying to dust himself off. His two friends sat down beside him, letting him use their arms as support to stand back up.

“Lets go back to our lunch.” Said Aradia. Terezi nodded in agreement, and together the trio of friends returned to their table.

“So,” Said Terezi, as she sat back in her seat. “Are either of you guys going to go to the Halloween party coming up soon?”

“Oh yeah the Halloween Party” Said Aradia, thankful for the change of subject.

“Are you planning on going?”

“Oh hell yeah I’m going. I’ve already asked my folks and they said it’s totally chill for ‘Tula and I to go. So long as I do ok in class though.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Said Tavros, sounding lost. “What Halloween party?” Aradia and Terezi looked at him as if he’d just grown horns.

“Tavros, haven’t you seen the flyers?” Asked Aradia. The young boy frowned.

“Fliers?”

“Oh come on Tavros, you know the fliers?” Said Terezi, taking a bite of her burger. “The ones hanging on every freaking flat surface at school?” Tavros just stared blankly back at her. “Man you must be more blind than I am. Those little suckers are everywhere at school.” Tavros grinned sheepishly.

“I guess I just haven’t been paying too much attention.”

“No kidding.”

“Actually here Tavros,” Said Aradia, rummaging through her bag. “I think I actually have one of the filers here with me.” Pulling out an orange paper Aradia grinned before handing it over to her friend. Unfolding it Tavros came face to face with a very large Jack-O-Lantern staring back at him. Printed in front of it were large letters announcing the event.

A Haunting We Will Go

Come join us and celebrate the amazing holiday of Halloween! Entry is COMPLETELY FREE! Party takes place at 555 SW HAYWARD ST. on Oct. 31st. Spooks start flying at 8pm and don’t stop until 2am! Come enjoy the free drinks, dancing, and haunted house all for no expense! DON’T MISS OUT!

NOTE: COSTUMES ARE REQUIRED FOR ENTRY!

HAVE A VERY SPOOKY HALLOWEEN!

“The Halloween party is in two weeks, so it doesn’t really give you a lot of time to think of a costume. Thankfully though I still have mine from last year.” Aradia commented as he scanned the flyer.

“Yeah I gotta start thinking about what I want to be too then.” Said Terezi, wrinkling her nose at the piece of paper. “I’m surprised your dad’s letting you go. Don’t you usually go visit your cousins around that time?” Aradia looked down, a bit of color rising to her cheeks.

“Well, it turns out that my uncle and his family are actually going on holiday that weekend, so no, we aren’t visiting them this year.” She paused. “Also…someone’s already asked me if I’d go to the party with them.” Now it was Tavros’s and Terezi’s turn to stare. 

“Well?!?!” Demanded Terezi, leaning closer to her friend. “Spill on the details! Who asked you? What’d you say?” Aradia’s blush deepened.

“E…Equius.” Terezi’s eyes bulged.

“Equius? The freaking sweat machine of Alternia? Mr. I’m-too-good-to-talk-to-anyone-but-my-moirail?” Aradia nodded.

“He asked me on Friday when we were in History and Culture Studies.”

“I-I didn’t know you and Equius shared a class Aradia.” Said Tavros, sounding equally surprised.

“Well what did you say?” Terezi was leaning so close now that her teal jacket strings were dragging though her ketchup.

“I said sure why not?”

“You said yes?!?” Terezi’s eyebrows shot above her hairline. Aradia looked down, clearly embarrassed.

“He’s actually a really nice person once you get to know him.”

“Aradia we’ve been sitting with the guy all term and he still has yet to say anything to either me or Tavros. How in the heck did you end up getting to know him?”

“Well he hasn’t been doing very well in class with the human history, so I offered to help him out with a few things since History is my favorite subject.”

Terezi sat back in her seat, puffing air out of her cheeks. “Well damn. Sounds like I’m going to have to pay up then.” Aradia stopped.

“What do you mean ‘pay up?’” she snapped, looking livid.

“Woah woah no need to get angry Aradia.” Said Terezi, trying to calm her friend down. “It just I had a little bet with Nepeta about whether she would be able to go to the party is all.”

“How does me going to the party with Equius affect Nepeta?” Said Aradia, calming down a little but still sounding a little pissed.

“Because Nepeta was afraid that if Equius didn’t want to go then she wouldn’t be able to go either.” Tavros paused. “I told her that if she just let Equius know how she felt he’d probably say ok, but Nepeta was convinced that he wouldn’t want to go. So now that he’s going with you, Nepeta doesn’t have anything to worry about.” Terezi scrunched her nose. “Still, I don’t think Nepeta should have to ask Equius for permission to anything. She’s her own person for goodness sake.”

“Yeah their morailallegiance is a little weird.” Agreed Aradia. “But I guess that’s just how theirs works. And it’s not like he’s mean to her or anything.”

“True. But damn I could have sworn that Sollux was going to ask you instead of Equius.”

“What!?!” Now it was Aradia’s turn to look surprised. “Oh no no Sollux and I are not like that at all!”

“Y-yeah.” Said Tavros, backing up his friend. “And besides, isn’t Feferi his matesprit? So shouldn’t he be asking her to go to the party instead?”

“He already asked her this week and she said yes.” Noted Aradia, turning back to her food.

“Well yeah of course I get that,” Said Terezi, backpedaling a bit, “but what I just thought with the way you two’ve been acting, being all buddy buddy and stuff outside of class…” She trailed off. Aradia just shook her head.

“No, I’m no matesprit stealer. And between me and Sollux…well…its compacted.”

“What because he already has a girlfriend?” Asked Tavros.

“No, no Feferi’s no problem. It’s just…troll romance.” Tavros’s eyes widened.

“Oh no Aradia don’t tell me he’s trying to rope you into one of his quadrants.” Said Terezi, pushing away her food and slamming her hands on the table. “I swear if that guy thinks he’s going to get you to auspisticize between him and Eridan I’ll-.”

“What?! Oh god no Terezi you’ve got it all wrong!” Exclaimed Aradia, waving her hands in the air. “Sollux and I are friends. Emphasis on the friends. Honestly have you ever once seen me and Sollux getting into a fight?” Terezi frowned.

“I guess not.”

“Well there you go.”

“…So then, if he’s not trying to get you to go black, then…moirail?”

“…That’s why I’m thinking.” 

“Well congratulations!” Said Tavros, happy for his friend. After all, his dad was Lurros’s moirial, and while it didn’t always look like an easy job, it made his dad happy, so how bad could it be?

“Thanks…I guess.” Said Aradia, blushing lightly. Terezi purged her lips.

“…Yeah I guess I can see you and Sollux as moirails. But dang Aradia I thought you said that you weren’t going to get into any of this quadrant stuff.”

“I know I did, but I guess it’s kind of inevitable considering the school we go to.”

“Yeah I guess. Tavros if I ever fall into one of those quadrants I want you to slap me ok?”

“…Ok?” 

Aradia just laughed. “Oh I wouldn’t be too fast to swear off quadrants. Just look at Tavros’s dad and godfather.”

“True, but that black stuff is just kind of weird you know?” Aradia just shrugged. Tavros kind of agreed with her there. Black quadrants were the most confusing to him as well.

“So have you RSVP’d yet?” Aradia shook her head.

“I’ve been meaning to but this week has just been so busy.”

“You have to RSVP?” Asked Tavros. Terezi cocked her head.

“Of course you gotta RSVP! How else is the girl going to know how many people to expect coming to her house?”

“Wait a minute, I thought the party was being put on by the school.” Terezi looked confused.

“Why would the school be putting on a Halloween Party?”

“…because this will be the first earth holiday the trolls will be experiencing?” Said Tavros, taking a shot in the dark. Aradia and Terezi looked at each other. “Alright then, if the school’s not putting on the party, then who is?”

“I don’t know, some senior girl I think.” Said Aradia. “It should say her sisters name somewhere on their.” Picking up the orange paper once more Tavros noticed some small writing written towards the bottom of the flier. Squinting, Tavros inspected the lettering more closely.

For more information and RSVP call Kanaya Maryam at (503) 555-4753

************************************************************************************

“YOU’RE the one hosting the Halloween party?!?!” Tavros said loudly over the phone, causing the sophomore to wince slightly in her phone.

Kanaya had been sitting outside on her patio going over some paperwork for the party when her phone had gone off. Elegantly placing her literature down she had answered only to hear a very frazzled Tavros shout into her ear.

“Why are you so surprised? You were the one to suggest the idea in the first place.” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d actually do it on your own!” continued the freshman. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morfos approaching from her left, an ice tea perched on his service tray. Setting the beverage down Kanaya thanked him before gently waving him away.

“Kanaya are you even listening to me?” Came Tavros’s voice through the phone. “Do you have any idea how many people are planning on coming? Is your house even that big?” Kanaya laughed. 

“Don’t worry Tavros, I already asked mother and she said it was fine so long as everyone leaves by 2. And besides you were right, the school really have ought to have put on some sort of celebration for Halloween, but since they aren’t I just thought, why not me?”

“B-but but, your house-”

“The house will be fine trust me it’s definitely big enough to host a few guests.”

“A few?! Kanaya do you even realize how many people are probably planning on coming?” Kanaya sat back.

“Well, from my estimates about half of the school will show, so we looking at around a few hundred or so.”

“A few hundred?” 

Kanaya sighed. “Tavros, I appreciate your concern but there is no need to worry. Everything is going to be fine trust me.” There was silence on the other side of the phone.

“…So this isn’t going through the school then?” Asked Tavros, sounding confused.

“No, this is just a party me and my sister are hosting that just happens to be open to the whole school.”

“A-are you really sure you’re allowed to do this?” The sophomore chuckled.

“Well, technically no we aren’t supposed to advertise personal events at school, but our family’s donations make up for a good 40% of the schools funding, so I don’t think they’re going to be complaining much.”

“F-f-f-f-f-forty percent?!?” Kanaya could almost hear the freshman struggling to stay in his seat.

“So? Are you planning on coming?” Tavros blinked.

“Me? Oh no I don’t think I’m going to be going…Sorry.”

“Why not?” Asked Kanaya. “You don’t need to pay for tickets or anything since it’s free, and there’s going to be a lot of fun things there. Jane Crocker has even volunteered to bring some of her grandma’s famous cakes for a cake walk.” There was silence on the other line. 

“You know.” Said Kanaya, pressing the cell closer to her ear. “I bet Jade would be really happy if you asked her to the dance.” Kanaya could practically hear Tavros fall out of his seat.

“W-what? Jade?!?! H-how did you…”

“Jade is Jane Crocker’s cousin Tavros. I thought since your roommate is her bother you would have known about this.”

“No I didn’t know! Wait, if Jane is John’s cousin, and Jane is the heiress of the Betty Crocker Empire, then John and Jade…”

“Are part of the Betty Crocker Empire as well yes.” Tavros’s eyes bulged.

“But wait then why are Jade and John’s last name’s not Crocker?”

“I don’t really know the details but I think it’s because Jane and Jake’s dad took their mother’s last name, while John and Jade’s dad took their father’s last name. I don’t know though that is just my guess. Anyway, I think Jade would be really happy if you asked her to the dance.”

“Oh no, I could never.”

“Oh come on Tavros I’ve been around the block enough times to recognize the way you were looking at her at the library.” Kanaya could almost hear Tavros’s blush through the phone.

“I-I don’t think she feels the same way though. And besides, I am almost positive someone else has already asked her. John would probably miffed as well if I asked his baby sister to the party.”

“Well you are never going to know for certain unless you ask her.”

“I don’t know...” Kanaya sighed. The two fell into another short silence.

“A-are you asking anyone to the dance?” Asked Tavros’s hesitant voice over the phone. Kanaya went silent.

“That’s not important. Anyway, just think about what I said. It would be great if you could come Tavros. Date or no date.”

“…Alright. I’ll at least think about it.” Kanaya smiled.

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me I have some other errands to take care of so I’ll see you on Monday for a review of Chapter 4.”

“Ok, talk to you then!”

************************************************************************************

Tavros yawned as he and Terezi made their way to their last class of the day. It was already 2 weeks after their brief vacation but Tavros found himself already wishing the next holiday was there. 

“So as I was saying they really should stop using this kind of sanitizer on these floors.” Terezi complained. “I swear this shit’s so strong my nose physically hurts.”

“I know, but I don’t think they would be using this stuff if it didn’t work.”

“Fuck that there are tons of different brands they could use.” Said Terezi, pinching the bridge under her glasses.

“I’m sure if you talked to the janitor you might be able to convince him otherwise.”

“Yeah well I’ll see if I can catch him later. Anyway I actually gotta meet Karkat real quick. Messaged me last night and asked if I could talk to him before class.”

“Karkat?” Said Tavros, eyebrows raised. “Why would-?”

WEEEEEEERWEREREWERERERER WAH-WAH WHOCKAH WEEEEEER 

“What the hell was that?!?!” Shouted Tavros, nearly jumping out of his skin.

“Sounds like someone’s shredding a guitar into the loud speaker!” Terezi shouted back, covering her ears. The loud music had stopped all conversation in the hallway, and now had everyone hunkered down and looking for the source of the sound. Suddenly the lights went out, before a spotlight suddenly shown at the top of the stairs.

“Yo yo yo Dave Strider is in the houuuuuuuuse!” Shouted a voice and people instantly started cheering. Turning to look Tavros saw none other than Dave Strider standing at the top of the staircase, his body struck in a dramatic pose, a microphone in his hand.

“What in the world is he doing?”

“I don’t know man but damn it sounds epic!” Said Terezi, head starting to move in time with the beat.

“Yo yo my name is D Strider and I’m here to inquire about this lovely young lady who is hotter than fire.” More cheering filled the air.

“Who’s he pointing at?” Asked Terezi.

“You!” Tavros hissed back.

“Yo Terezi I know you just met me but I gotta say that I can’t stop thinking about you day after day, so I think that its time and I just take a chance, and as if you wanna be my date to the Halloween dance?”

Tavros’s jaw dropped. Looking over at his friend he could see her face was now beaming. Jumping down from the stairs Dave made his way though the parted crowd to the girl in question.

“Well TZ? How about it? Will you be my date to the Halloween party?” Terezi’s grin could have rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat.

“Fuck yeah cool boy!” She shouted enthusiastically, before giving Dave a loud high five and a giant hug. The crowed around them cheered. Tavros could only stare dumbfounded as he tried to process what had just happened. His friend Terezi, had just been asked to the dance by who most would consider, was one of the coolest kids in school. Looking back at Tavros, Terezi threw him a peace sign while walking away with Mr. Strider, her arm slinked around his neck. Tavros waved back nervously, before something caught his eye.

As the rest of the students were clearing the hallway and making their way to their classes, there was one person, or troll rather, that was not moving. Squinting Tavros realized that it was Karkat. The young troll was frozen in his tracks, a sickening look on his face. Looking down Tavros saw he had a piece of paper in his hand. Suddently Karkat seemed to snap out of it. Watching, his small body began to tremble. Angrily he threw down the note in his hand, before stomping on it several times and leaving it in the hallway. Curiously Tavros approached where Karkat had been standing and picked up the crumped piece of paper.

Oh no, thought Tavros, as his eyes scanned the contents of the letter. So that’s why he’d wanted to meet up with Terezi before class. Sitting in his hands was a note addressed to Terezi, asking her to be his date to the Halloween party. Tavros felt his heart fill with empathy for the young troll. If he’d only been a few seconds sooner…

************************************************************************************

“Oh my glub Dave that rap thing you did today was so epic!” Said Feferi as she sat down. It as now after class, and the group of friends had decided to stop by late night to try and fit in that 4th meal before hitting the sack.

“It was nothing,” Said Dave around his hamburger. “I kinda just made it up as I went along. Thought that shit would be so ironic.”

“Ironic? That shit was crazy cool man!” Said Gamzee, giving Dave a pat on the back. “Motherfucker was on fire back there!” Tavros nodded in agreement. Even he had to admit that that had been one epic throwdown. Karkat just looked the other way.

“So Dave,” asked Jade, leaning in. “What gave you the idea to do a rap proposal?” 

“This guy right here.” Said Dave, jabbing a finger at her brother. 

“Really?” Said Jade, her eyes getting wide. 

“Dead serious. Your big bro thought it would be super ironic to dare me to do a rap to ask TZ out. Idea was so good I just couldn’t pass it down.” Jade giggled.

“That does sound like him.”

“Oh for fucks sake that wasn’t that good of a proposal Strider.” Shouted Eridan, pounding his hands on the table.

“Woah dude what’s got your panties in a bunch?” Said Dave, raising one eyebrow behind his glasses.

“Oh oh! I know!” Said Nepeta, raising her hand while bouncing up and down in her seat.

“Please don’t Nepeta.” Said Feferi, her face showing slight distress.

“Awww but its so funny!” Said Nepeta making a cute kitten face. 

“No no I wanna hear more about this.” Said Terezi, leaning on the table with her elbow. “So you think you could do better, sea boy?” Eridan glared at her.

“You bet your fat ass I could’ve done better. I swear everyone at this dam school is messed up! Thinking that shitty waterlogged rap was a better proposal than what I did last week? Pathetic!”

“Eridan has asked five different people to the dance already but’s been purrned down by everykitty every time!” Nepeta whispered to Terezi, grinning.

“Ohhh man what?” Said Dave, a smug smile now evident on his face.

“You’ve been turned down five times? And you said my rap was a piece of crap?”

“Shut up! The standards here are so messed up!”

“Oh so just because everyone here doesn’t try and pander up to you like at home just because you’re a highblood?” Said Terezi. Tavros shuttered. Those were fighting words now.

“Ha! He wishes!” Said Sollux. “This asshole’s been turned down by every troll within a 50 mile radius of his hive!”

“That’s a fuckin lie and you know it!” Shouted Eridan, his face turning purple.

“Boys!” Said Feferi, starting to get irritated. Both trolls seemed to glare at each other before setting back down in their seats.

“So Tavros,” Said Jade, looking over at the older teen “Are you going to be going to the dance?”

“W-what? Oh, no.” Said Tavros, his face turning bright red. “I don’t think so, I mean…I guess…I’m not sure?” Jade giggled at his flusteredness.

“”Well, I know that I’m going, with or without a date.”

“Wait Jade you don’t have a date?” Asked Feferi, sounding surprised. Jade nodded.

“What? But you’re so purreedy!” Said Nepeta. Jade giggled.

“Thanks for the compliment Nepeta. But no I don’t have a date to the dance. I just guess no one wants to ask me.”

“You sure it’s not because your big brother is scaring every guy that comes near you away?” Said Dave as he took a sip of his juice.

“Dave!”

“What? Have you seen yourself lately John? You look like a fucking helicopter hovering near her all week. Quick, someone call the control freaks police!” Jade laughed.

“No, I don’t think John’s been doing anything bad. Anyway I’m ok with not having a date. I can still go to the dance and have fun.”

“Well,” Said Eridan, slicking back his hair and sliding in close to her. “If it’s a date you are looking for, then look no further. For I, Eridan Ampora, would love to take such a pretty young lady such as yourself to the dance.” Jade giggled.

“Thanks Eridan, but I think I’m going to have to pass.”

“What?!?!”

“That makes six rejections.” Said Sollux, snickering.

“Oh shut it Sol!”

“Well I know that this motherfucker and me are going to the dance.” Said Gamzee, grabbing his moirail with one arm. “Still don’t know what I’m going to motherfucking be. But whatever man whatever I choose is going to be one wicked costume am I right?” Karkat just growled.

“Hey Karkitty isn’t your hivemate going to the dance as well?” Asked Nepeta. Karkat grumbled.

“Yeah, he is. The fucking celibate.” He muttered.

“Aww don’t be like that my motherfucker. Sure your big bro ain’t exactly one to keep quiet, but you should be nicer to him you know? Spread the motherfucking love a bit.”

“Oh just shut it, you useless piece of troll.” Gamzee just smiled.

“Well, I’m going to the dance, with, or without, a date.” Said Jade. 

“That’s the way it should be.” Said Aradia. “You don’t have to have a date to have fun.”

“I know right? Anyway I think I should be going to bed soon. I have an early morning class tomorrow, and I want to be well rested so I don’t fall asleep in class again. Anyway, see you guys later!”

“Alright. Bye Jade!” Said Aradia, waving goodbye.

“Tavros? What’s wrong?” Asked Terezi, noticing her friend wasn’t moving. Tavros just sat there, looking down at the table.

Jade doesn’t have a date to the dance.

*****Later that night*****

* Bzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz!* 

“Hmmm?”

*Bzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz!* 

“Mmmmmmm!”

* Bzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz! Bzzzzzzz!* 

“Mph!” Terezi growled as she rolled over in her bed. That damn phone was ringing again. This was the 5th time this week! There has to be something wrong with it. Finally the ringing stopped, only to start back up again a few minutes later.

“Ugh!” Terezi groaned as she felt for her phone. It was 2 am! Who the hell would be calling her at 2 am? Grabbing her cell Terezi yawned before hitting the green phone.

“Hey Terezi? Are you there?” Came a voice through the speaker.

“Tavros? What the fuck are you doing up at 2 in the morning? Wait scratch that, what the fuck are you doing calling me at 2 in the freaking morning?” Terezi heard Tavros grimace.

“S-Sorry. It’s just that…I can’t sleep.”

“What? Why not?”

“Well…….oh I don’t know.”

“Tavros.” Said Terezi, her stern voice coming through the speaker. “I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t just call me out of the blue at 2 am because you ‘don’t know’. Now spill!”

“Well…the thing is…what do you think about Jade?” A pause on the phone.

“Why are you asking me about Jade at 2 am in the morning?”

“Well…I was thinking…do you think she would want to go to the dance with me?”

“WHAT!” Shouted Terezi, springing straight up in her bed.

“Terezi! Aren’t your parents asleep?”

“You’re thinking about asking Jade to the dance?!?!” the girl hissed in a lower voice.

“…M-maybe????”

“Oh my gosh Tavros that’s so great!” Said Terezi. “I think you should totally ask her to the dance!”

“R-really?”

“Yeah! I think she’d be totally thrilled if you asked her to the dance.” Terezi paused. “Come to think of it, she’s been really nice to you for the last few weeks hasn’t she? You told me yourself! *gasp* Maybe that’s reason she mentioned she doesn’t have a date. She wants you to ask her Tavros!”

“W-what? Oh no, I don’t think-”

“Oh come on Tav! Why else would someone mention something like that at dinner tonight?”

“…Because they’re just trying to make conversation?”

“No! Because the person they want to ask to the dance is sitting right there at the table you dummy!”

“…Do you really think so?”

“Yes! I do think so!”

“Well…maybe…oh I don’t know.”

“Tavros.” Said Terezi, her voice getting serious again. “The dance is in less than a week. Now it’s none of my business if you ask Jade or not, but if you want to ask Jade, you’d better do it soon. Otherwise it’s going to be too late.”

“…I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right.” Terezi yawned. “Well anyway, I’m going back to sleep. Night Tavros!”

“G-goodnight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tavros? Hey Tavros did you hear what I had to say?”

“W-what? Oh, sorry Jade, I…guess I just spaced out there for a second.” Jade giggled.

“Not get much sleep last night?” Tavros blushed.

“I…guess not.”

“Alright class!” announced the teacher. “We are going to be breaking for lunch in a few minutes! Finish up your group discussions on “Catcher and the Rye”!”

“Yes Ms. Clarance.” Came a few mumbled replies from the students.

“Anyway I’ssuper excited about the dance this weekend. It’s going to be so fun. Have you decided if you’re going?”

“…Well…”

*BRRRRRRRRRIIIING!!!!!*

“Oh! That’s the bell!” Said Jade, getting up from her seat. “I’ve gotta go study for a quiz for next class, but it was fun talking to you today!”

“Y-yeah.” Said Tavros, smiling. “It was nice working with you too.” Looking over Tavros could see Terezi stareing at him from across the classroom. The girl made a small nudge towards Jade.

“If you want to ask Jade, you’d better do it soon. Otherwise it’s going to be…”

Too late thought Tavros.

“H-hey jade!” He called, stopping the freshman.

“Yeah Tavros?” Tavros could feel the heat rising to his face. Alright, I gotta ask. It’s now or never.

“Um, well you see, I was just wondering, if, um, you would like to…go…to the…dance…with me?” Jade’s eyebrows rose.

“What? Oh no oh my gosh Tavros I am so sorry, but someone in my biology class already asked me this morning!”

“……….Oh.” Said Tavros, feeling his heart being crushed.

“I-I’m sorry Tavros. I really like you as a friend I do. Maybe we can do something after the dance ok?”

Like you as a friend.

“…………Yeah, that sounds great.” Said Tavros, trying to feign a smile. Thankfully Jade bought it.

“Alright, well I really gotta get going. See you at lunch!”

“Alright, see you at lunch.” Tavros didn’t move form his seat as the rest of the class filed out without him.

“Hey.” Said a voice. Tavros turned to see Terezi walking towards him.

“Man I am so sorry about that Tavros. I really thought-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Said Tavros, not looking at his friend. Terezi just wrapped her arm around her friend.

“Hey, it’s not a big deal right? We can still have fun at the dance right? It’s just like Feferi said, you don’t need a date to enjoy-”

“Thanks Terezi, but I just don’t feel like talking about it right now.” Terezi’s face fell.

“Oh….Ok then. I’m just…gonna go then alright? I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Y-yeah, see you at lunch.” Tavros waited for the door to shut completely before letting the tears flow down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I can't believe I got this chapter done in time! Damn this was way longer than I expected it to be. I honestly thought about splitting it into 2 chapters, but I just didn't think it would make sense if I did (not that it makes any better sense the way it is now). Sorry there's no artwork this week. I actually have e sketches done for this chapter, but with me working 2 jobs 6 days a week, finding time to actually DRAW them on the computer is hard! I'll try and see if I can get around to it later this week. If I do I may end up adding 5 pics to this chapter because its so damn long! Also I have news in the art business: BlueHeir413 from DA has decided to start drawing for this fic again! *celebrates* She'll be starting with the next chapter so that something for you guys to look forward to.
> 
> Anyway I may edit a few things on this chapter in the morning, but I just wanted to get htis posted while it was still Thursday. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~CuddleFish124~


End file.
